Warriors Got Talent!
by OJ with a Hint of Lemon
Summary: Join Snowfur and Mothwing as they test the talents of your favorite warrior cats. Rated T for minor violence (Hawkfrost, looking at you). Continuation of Lilacstream99's story.
1. Badgerfang, Violet, Sandstorm

The lights came on in a dark auditorium, shining a spotlight on the fancy, curtain lined stage. The audience was quiet. Shadowy figures were visible from behind two of the three chairs facing the stage. All was quiet, until a blinding white head poked out from backstage. The cat leaped into the spotlight.

"Welcome, one and all, to Warriors Got Talent!" she proclaimed, stretching one paw out dramatically. On that queue, the lights came on to reveal a fluffy gray she-cat, a small tabby kit, and an annoyed looking black tom. The theme music played loudly, and confetti erupted everywhere. The black tom flicked his ears irritably.

The white she-cat began speaking again. "Good afternoon, everyone. I am Snowfur, and I will be your host! Our judges for this show will be Yellowfang, Mosskit, and Breezepelt, and please welcome our fabulous director, Sasha!" While Snowfur said this, a Siamese she-cat poked her head in front of the camera.

"She will be managing our camera, with the help of her lovely daughter, Sunset! Now-" Snowfur began, but was interrupted by an impatient cough backstage.

"Oh, right," Snowfur mumbled, "Also welcome our scorekeeper, Mothwing!"

Mothwing rushed onstage, pushing a huge rolling whiteboard behind her. She looked breathless.

"Mothwing!" Sasha suddenly squealed. "Hi honey! Mommy loves you! So does your little sis!" she called, referring to Sunset, who cowered behind her mother's legs.

Mothwing rolled her eyes. "Mo-om," she sighed, "more kits?"

Sasha began to reply, but Snowfur silenced her with a glare. "Alright, shall I read off our contestants?"

"Wait!" Mothwing cried, and pulled a pencil case apparently from her fur. "I need to pick my marker!" She opened the case, and dry erase markers erupted from it like a volcano. There were markers of every color, and they wee all rolling around the stage. Mosskit looked at them with wonder, and tried to grab one, but Yellowfang held her down.

"Which should I choose?" Mothwing asked, but no one answered. They were still staring at the markers.

"The clean-up crew will NOT be happy," Snowfur muttered under her breath.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Just go for the colors of the rainbow," she said in an annoyed tone. That will keep her busy for seven more episodes.

Mothwing smiled, and scrambled across the stage to the red marker.

Snowfur hissed impatiently. "We need to get going! Alright, our contestants are, um, Badgerfang, Violet, and Sandstorm? Uh, ok then. Badgerfang, take it away!"

A tiny black and white tom paraded onto the stage. Yellowfang looked skeptical, and Breezepelt scoffed.

"For my act," he squealed in his tiny voice, "I will tightrope walk!" He then waked over to a tightrope, which magically appeared out of nowhere, and hopped on. He took his first step, and a buzzer went off. Breezepelt had hit his X button.

The loud sound momentarily distracted Badgerfang, and he fell off his tightrope. Yellowfang slammed down on the X button as well, but Mosskit pressed the 'like' button, having to hop on it to do so. Mothwing put two x's and a check under Badgerfang's name.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Mosskit yowled with delight, while Snowfur took the stage again. "That was a little, um, painful. Violet, you're up."

A soft, gray kittypet flounced onstage. She looked so delicate, Breezepelt had to wen le his nose.

Violet noticed. She leaped forward, claws out. "How dare you judge me? I am not what I seem!" she screeched, clawing at Breezepelt. Mosskit hit her X button.

"Security!" Snowfur called, and Hawkfrost ran from the wings of the stage, grabbed Violet by the scruff, and dragged her offstage. Yellowfang hit her X button, but Breezepelt was so frozen with shock that he couldn't move. Mothwing put three x's under Violet's name.

"Ok lets wrap this up," Snowfur meowed. "Come on up, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm came onstage, warily looking behind her, towards where Hawkfrost took Violet.

"Um, I'll be singing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri . Ahem, ok then. _Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid, to f-_ "

Breezepelt pressed his X button and Yellowfang pressed her 'like' button at the same time, and they turned to glare at each other over Mosskit's head. Sandstorm jumped at the sound, but continued singing. Mosskit listened for a while, then slammed down on the 'like' button, sending a nice ring through the auditorium. Mothwing put one x and two checks under 'Sandstorm'.

"Well, that wraps up this episode of Warriors Got Talent. Sandstorm will appear on Episode 5, Battle of the Champions. Until then, see you on Episode 2," Snowfur announced, and walked offstage while the theme played its fanfare.


	2. Half Moon, Lionblaze, unexpected guest

Mothwing sat in a chair by her whiteboard, sorting through her pencil box. "Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling an orange marker out of the box. She drew a line on the board, then, satisfied, put its cap on and waited.

Snowfur walked onstage, and the Warriors Got Talent theme music began to play loudly. The three chairs in front of the stage lit up, presenting Yellowfang, Mosskit and Breezepelt. Sasha swerved the camera so it was facing Snowfur, and the show began.

"Today," the white furred host announced, "Our contestants are Half Moon, Lionblaze, and-"

Snowfur looked up from her card, horrified.

"Who is it?" Mothwing asked, rushing over to see.

"It's.. It's.. She Who Must Not Be Named!"

Mosskit gasped. "Voldemort?!"

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Voldemort is a guy, stupid. Hey, wait," she added, "who let her watch Harry Potter anyway? That movie is PG 13, and this kit is nowhere near thirteen moons."

Snowfur's ears flattened. "It doesn't matter," she hissed.

Hawkfrost rushed onstage, and stood next to Mothwing to see the card. He gasped.

"Aw, look at my babies all together," Sasha purred. Sunset looked up at her, annoyed.

"I'm not up there," she reminded her mom.

"Well then get up there," she prompted, nudging an annoyed Sunset onstage. She pulled her phone out of her fur and took a picture.

"What do we do?" Hawkfrost asked. "Do you want me to kill her? Attack her? Throw her out?"

"Why don't we give her a try?" Snowfur suggested, a little reluctantly.

Mothwing sighed. "All right then," she sighed, walking on the board and writing the contestant's names on top, simply writing 'her' for this mysterious contestant. Snowfur took the stage again.

"Alright, toms and she-cat, please welcome... Half Moon!"

A white tribe cat pranced onstage, a long navy blue cape with yellow stars dragging behind her. She held her paw, draped with her cape, in front of her eyes and looked at the audience with a mysterious look.

"Today," she whispered, " I will tell the..." She paused for dramatic effect, then whispered spookily, "FUUUUTUUURE!"

Yellowfang hit her X button.

"Ah, Yellowfang," Half Moon meowed, approaching the gray she-cat. "I predict you will regret this choice. Tell me, is your son well?"

Yellowfang hissed, the words of course on the tip of her tongue, when the phone rang. Sasha abandoned the camera, running offstage to get it. There was silence, then Sasha came back on, phone in hand.

"Yellowfang," she called, "it's Brokenstar. He wants to speak to you. Apparently he has greencough."

Yellowfang's eyes widened, and a victorious look crossed Half Moon's face. Mosskit and Breezepelt both hit their 'like' buttons, and Half Moon marched proudly offstage. Mothwing put one x and two checks under Half Moon's name.

Snowfur went back into the spotlight. "Alright, great job, Half Moon! Next up we have... Lionblaze!"

A handsome golden tom walked onstage. "Hello," he meowed, flipping his fur, which resulted on screaming from the she-cats in the audience. "Today, I will be so singing 'Counting Stars' by One Republic." More screaming.

Lionblaze cleared his throat, and began to sing. " _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. Baby I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. Yeah, we'll be counting stars."_ Lionblaze began to dance a little, resulting in more screaming. Mosskit hit her 'like' button, and Lionblaze continued to sing. _"I see this life, like a swinging vine, swing that heart across the line. In my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find. Old, but I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold. I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told._ "

Yellowfang hit her 'like' button.

" _I-I-I-I feel something so right, by doing the wrong thing. And I-I-I-I feel something so wrong, by doing the right thing. I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie. Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._ "

All of Lionblaze's fangirls were singing along, now.

" _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I've been I've been, I've been praying hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars._ "

Breezepelt, with his hind legs propped up on the table and his for paws crossed, had his eyes closed and was nodding his head.

" _Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned. Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned. Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I've learned._ "

The audience applauded and screamed some more, and Breezepelt realized with a start that the song was over. With a sigh, he pressed the 'like' button.

"This doesn't mean I like you, you know," he warned.

Lionblaze smiled anyway and skipped offstage, much to the dismay of the fangirls in the audience. Mothwing put three checks under Lionblaze's name.

"Ok," Snowfur said, walking back onstage. "Last contestant. Please welcome..." She started, then gulped. "Stargleam."

No one applauded as the purple cat with rainbow eyes walked onstage. The entire audience was silent, until one cat yelled, "Get that, that FREAK offstage!"

This set off the audience, and yowls of protest filled the auditorium.

"Please!" Snowfur cried above the noise. "For StarClan's sake, she deserves at least some recognition!"

"Thank you," Stargleam said, and took the spotlight. "Today I will be singing 'I Kissed A Girl' by Katy Perry-"

She was interrupted by the three loud buzzers from the three judge's X buttons. Hawkfrost came from offstage to drag her offstage.

"But-but-but I haven't even gone yet!" Stargleam wailed as she disappeared offstage. Mothwing inked in three x's under where she wrote 'her'.

Snowfur came back onstage. "Well that... that was that, I guess. Thank you for all coming. Lionblaze will appear on Episode 5, Battle of the Champions. Until then, please stay tuned for Episode 3!" The lights went down, and the theme music blared, almost drowned by the screams of Lionblaze's fangirls.


	3. Bluestar, Lilykit, Leafpool

**Disclaimer. I don't own Warriors. :(**

Snowfur strutted on to the stage, white fur fluffed out. It was obvious she was just at the spa.

The theme music played, and the judges chairs lit up. Sasha spun the camera towards the stage. Suddenly, Sasha noticed she was missing something.

"Oh no!" she wailed. "Where's Sunset? Where's my baby? Who stepped on her?"

Mosskit checked the bottom of her feet, and Yellowfang roller her eyes.

Snowfur started to call for the missing kit. "Sunset! Suuuunseeet! Where are-." She was cut off by a bucket of paint, red paint falling from the fly space above Snowfur. Then some orange paint. Then yellow. Green. Blue. Purple. Snowfur's beautiful, newly styled fur was covered in paint. In all the colors of the rainbow.

There was some evil cackling from the fly space, followed by a scream, and Sunset fell from the ceiling.

"Sunset!" Sasha yelled. "How could you? Poor Snowfur just spent $50 on that fur! You don't get to scorekeep with Mothwing next episode, young lady!"

Sunset hung her head and plodded towards Sasha, sitting silently next to her.

Snowfur suddenly looked up from her ruined fur. "Mothwing! Where is she?"

"Here," someone panted offstage, and Mothwing came running in. "I had to go to the store- WHOAH! Snowfur, what happened to your fur?"

Snowfur sighed. "Long story. Let's just start. Our contestants today are Bluestar, Lilykit, and Leafpool. Let's begin."

Bluestar flounced onstage. "Hey sis. Long time no see, huh? I see the spa appointment went well."

Snowfur growled, but Bluestar continued to talk.

"Today I'll be dancing the hula."

Breezepelt raised his eyebrows.

Hawaiian music came on, and Bluestar stood up on her hind legs and began to move her forepaws in a wave-like motion. Yellowfang hit her X button. So did Breszepelt a moment later.

Bluestar continued her dance, wobbling a little from time to time.

The music stopped, and Bluestar fell on all fours in exhaustion. Mosskit hit her 'like' button. Mothwing put two yellow X's and one yellow check under 'Bluestar'.

"I love you Mommy!" Mosskit mewed.

Snowfur came back on. "Ok, next is Lilykit. She will be singing a nursery lullaby. Take it away, Lilykit!"

The small kit took the spotlight. She took a deep breath. To the audiences surprise, a mix of rock and roll and jazz played. " _Hush now, little kit, time to, time to go to sleep. I said hush now, little kit, time to go to bed! Curl up, in your nest, leave the day behind you! Drift, yeah, drift off to sleep let dreams of mice find you! Hush now little kit time to go to sleep! Hush now little kit, it's time to go to bed!_ "

The audience was silent, then it erupted in applause, followed by the dings of the three judges 'like' buttons. Mothwing put three checks under Lilykit's name.

"Well done, Lilykit!" Snowfur congratulated. "And last but certainly not least, Leafpool!"

Leafpool came into the spotlight. "I'm going to sing 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

" _We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the light, see the party the ball gowns, see you make your way though the crowd and say 'hello'. Little did I know._ "

Breezepelt stuck out his tongue and hit his X button.

" _And you were Romeo I was throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go! And I said, Romeo take me so where we can be alone I'll be waiting all you have to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes._ "

Tears began to well up in Yellowfang's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and pressed her 'like' button.

" _I've been wondering lately, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. I've been waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head I don't know what to think. He melts to the ground and pulls out a ring and says, 'Marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress it's a love story baby just say. Yes. Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh. Because we were both young when I first saw you._ "

The audience applauded, and Mosskit presse her 'like' button. Mothwing wrote in the appropriate score and announced, "The scores are set!"

Yellowfang squinted at the board, trying to decipher the bright writing. "Which is...?"She prompted.

Mothwing frowned and looked at the board. "Lilykit wins."

"Congratulations, Lilykit," Snowfur told the little kit.

"Thank you, Rainbowfur!" Lilykit cheerily replied, and Sunset snickered.

Snowfur's ears flattened. "Lilykit will appear on Episode 5, Battle of the Champions. Until then, see you next episode."


	4. Ivypool, Hazeltail, Berrynose

**I do not own Warriors.**

 **Enjoy!**

The dark theatre went silent, then blaring loud music suddenly came on. The stage lit up, and the judges chaires swivled around. Yellowfang and Breezepelt stopped and looked at the audience, grinning, but Mosskit's chair kept on spinning.

"THESE NEW SWIVEL CHAIRS ARE SOOOOOO FUUUUUUN!" she shrieked as she spun, around and around, until Yellowfang reached out a paw to stop her.

"Aww," Mosskit whined.

"Please welcome our stupid hostess, who's sister is so much hotter than her, and her scorkeeping assistant who is obsessed with markers, which is really idiotic, Rainb- hehehe, i mean Snowfur and Mothwing!"

"Sunset!" Sasha scolded from behind the camera. "That was a very rude thing to say! Your sister's obsession with markers is not idiotic, and Snowfur is very lovely! And besides, you are grounded, so that means no being on Warriors Got Talent for the next 2 weeks! You heard me! Now go sit with your father."

"But mommy, Tigerstar scares me!"

"GO!"

Snowfur stuck her head out from behing the curtain, the rainbow splatters of paint barely visible on her fur. "Can you introduce us already, Sasha," she mewed irritably. "We are kind of short on time here!"

"Right," Sasha said, embarrassed. "Please welcome our lovely, JUST-AS-BEAUTIFUL-AS-BLUESTAR hostess, and her scorekeeper who isn't in ANY WAY idiotic, Snowfur and Mothwing!"

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "That will have to do," she said, strutting onstage with Mothwing ragging a huge whiteboard behind her. Snowfur pulled up her new swivel chair on the other side of the stage and sat down, while Mothwing positioned her things.

"Green marker day!" Mothwing called joyfully, pulling out her pencil case.

"Duck and cover, people!" Mosskit shrieked, diving under the judges table. "It's gonna blow!" Everyone, onstage and watching alike, crouched down as Mothwing opened the box.

Markers of every color erupted from the box, flying everywhere. Mothwing looked at all her colors, dodging them like an expert. "Aha, green!" she shouted, reaching for a fallen marker. She then looked at her mess. "I'll pick it up later,"she shrugged.

Snowfur cautiously got up from behind her chair. "Hawkfrost! We need the sign!"

Hawkfrost ran onstage, carrying a sign that said, "Caution, Mothwing's Markers" on it. After placing it on the floor, he ran out, picking up a marker and throwing it at Mothwing's head on the way out.

Snowfur took a seat again as everyone else got back up. "Our first contestant," she announced, "is Ivypool, singing 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift."

Ivypool walked onstage, taking the spotlight. she took a deep breath, and began. " _Once apon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, and you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e-e, I guess you didn't care, and I guess i liked that, and when I fell hard, you took a step back without me, without me, withot me-e-e-e-e._ "

Breezepelt scoffed and pressed his X button.

Mosskit hit her 'like' button seconds after, turning to glare at Breezepelt.

" _And he's lo-ong gone, when he's ne-ext to me, and I re-ealize, the blame is on me. I knew you were trouble when you walked i-in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been, 'till you put me down, oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been, now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble._ "

Yellowfang pressed her 'like' button, and Ivypool stopped singing. Mothwing drew two checks and an x under Ivypool's name.

"Great job, Ivypool," Snowfur announced. "Next up we have Hazeltail, who will be dancing to 'Beat It' by Micheal Jackson. Hit it, Hazeltail!"

"I prefer DJ Hazel!"

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "Just get out here! This show has a time limit, you know."

"Fine, fine," 'DJ Hazel' growled, running onstage. "Hit it, Sasha!"

Sasha put a Micheal Jackson CD in her boombox, and and flipped through the songs, trying to get to #14. The speaker system filled with snippets of Micheal Jackson songs while Hazeltail stood onstage awkwardly. Finally, the music came to a rest on 'Beat It'.

Hazeltail was on fire. She moonwalked. She did some dubstep moves. She even did 'that thing where Micheal Jackson leans forward and somehow doesn't fall over', as Mosskit calls it. And she kept going al the way through the song.

The music stopped, and Yellowfang hit her X button. Mosskit and Breezepelt gaped at her in shock.

"What?" Yellowfang asked. "I've never really been into dance."

Mosskit rolled her eyes, giving Yellowfang a 'you're crazy' look, and pressed her 'like' button. Breezepelt did the same. Two checks and an x went under Hazeltail's name.

Snowfur cleared her throat. "Ok people, last contestant for today. Welcome, Berrynose!"

Berrynose skipped onstage like a kit. "I'm going to sing 'Baby' by Justin Beiber."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the audience screamed.

" _I know you love me, I know you care-_ "

The three buzzers from the judges X buttons went off.

" _Just shout whenever, and I'll be there-_ "

"Hawkfrost!" Snowfur shrieked.

" _You are my love, you are my heart-_ "

Hawkfrost ran onstage with a hammer.

" _And we will never ever ever be apart-_ "

Hawkfrost swung the hammer, and hit Berrynose directly on the head.

"Mothwing, will you call the Lake Territories Hospital for me, will ya?" Snowfur asked, holding out her phone.

Mothwing took it. "Sure, what's the number?"

Snowfur shrugged. "It's on speed dial. Just press 5."

Mothwing's eyes widened as she walked offstage, phone to her ear.

Snowfur turned to the scores. "It appears we have a tie, so it appears both Ivypool and Hazeltail- uh, I mean, DJ Hazel will be competing in the Battle of the Champions, which is, wow, next episode! So we'll see you then!" Snowfur swiveled her chair so her back was to the audience, and the lights dimmed, the theme music playing loudly.


	5. Battle Of The Champions

"Welcome back, one and all, to our first Battle of the Champions!" Sasha's boomed over the loudspeaker, and the audience cheered. "Please welcome our hostess and her score keeping companion, Snowfur and Mothwing!"

Snowfur and Mothwing pranced onstage, Mothwing's ever-present marker box in her mouth.

"Yaaaaay!" Mosskit squeaked, spinning in her swivel chair.

"Don't worry!" Mothwing yelled. "I chose my marker ahead of time!" Hawkfrost ran onstage with his caution sign, but backed away when he heard this.

Snowfur smiled and sat in her own swivel chair. "Since it is our fifth episode, our contestants will be our previous winners! The winner will earn a lifetime supply of mice and their pick of one of Mothwing's markers, plus they will compete in the Battle of the Stars, our season finale. And let me tell you, I-

"Shut up!" Breezepelt yelled from his judge chair.

Snowfur flattened her ears. "Please welcome our first contestant, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm ran onstage. "I will be singing "Shake It Off."

"Boo!" Breezepelt howled. "Give the stage to the young cats!"

Yellowfang prodded him and shot him a cross look.

"I'm grumpy," he mumbled.

"Ok, I'm starting now," Sandstorm informed the audience. " _I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain, that's what people say, ooh ooh, that's what people say, ooh ooh-_ "

Breezepelt hit the 'X' button.

Mosskit hit the 'like' button.

" _I go on too may dates, but I can't make 'em stay. That's what people say, ooh ooh, that what pe-"_

Yellowfang punched the 'X' button.

Mothwing wrote 'Sandstorm' on her board in blue and placed two x's and a check underneath.

"Next!" Sasha's kit, Sunset, screamed from behind the camera with her mom.

"I thought you were grounded," Snowfur said quizzically.

Sunset sighed. "Oh Rainbowfur, if you insist on talking to me, please know what's happening in my life."

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "Next is Lionblaze." Immediately, every she-cat in the audience began to scream. Lionblaze leaped on stage dramatically.

"I will be singing Uptown Funk." The girls screamed even louder. Mosskit pressed the 'like' button.

" _This hit that ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer that white gold. This one for them hood girls, them good girls, straight masterpieces._ "

Lionblaze's voice was drowned out by all the girls in the audience. Yellowfang pressed 'like'.

Lionblaze's mouth kept moving, and Snowfur bobbed her head, though no one else could hear him over the yelling. At last, Breezepelt hit 'X'. "I don't like you," he explained.

Mothwing recorded the score, and Lionblaze left. At once, the screaming ceased.

"Now we have Lilykit!" Snowfur announced.

A little kit came onstage dragging a bongo behind her. "I will sing my version of Rock-A-Bye Kitten."

Breezepelt pressed 'X'.

Undaunted, she pattered on the bongo and began to sing. " _Rock-a-bye kitten in your moss nest. When the wind blows, it will cause unrest. When the wind howls, you will wake up, and here will come mommy, to cheer you up._ "

Mosskit clapped and slapped the 'like' button.

"Not as good as last time," Yellowfang meowed, pressing 'X'.

"Next is our only duo of the competition and last act, Ivypool and Hazeltail."

"DJ Hazel!" Hazeltail screeched, following Ivypool onstage.

Breezepelt pressed the 'X' button.

"We will sing and dance to Thriller," Ivypool mewed, and the music started up. Hazeltail danced her Micheal Jackson moves, and Ivypool sang the song. " _It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark-_ "

"Mosskit pressed 'like' at the same time Yellowfang pressed 'X'.

"Can we leave now?" Breezepelt complained.

"You've done nothing but press 'X' all day!" Yellowfang shot back.

Breezepelt yawned with teeth exposed. "So?"

"Well," Snowfur interrupted, "we have a clear winner. Lionblaze will appear on our Battle of the Stars, our season finale." All the females screamed.

Lionblaze ran onstage, and Snowfur passed him his mouse gift card.

"Let me get you your marker!" Mothwing exclaimed, opening the box.

"NOO!" screamed Snowfur.

"NOO!" screamed Sasha.

"NOO!" screamed the judges.

"NOO!" screamed Hawkfrost.

"YAAY!" screamed Sunset.

Markers exploded everywhere. On cue, everyone in the audience opened their brand-new "Marker Shields". The markers settled to the ground, and Lionblaze stood in the middle. He pointed to a orange one. "Umm, that one?"

"See you next time!" Snowfur called, and the curtain fell with a thud.


	6. Feathertail, TapTwins, Tigerstar

The Warriors Got Talent theme blared over the loudspeaker, and the crown cheered. The curtain to the fancy theatre raised, revealing Snowfur, the hostess, and her scorekeeper Mothwing already set up behind it.

Mothwing bent around and pulled something from her fur. It was Sunset, an indigo marker clutched in her paws.

"You have to clean up in there," she meowed, shaking a banana peel from her fur.

"I have a question," Yellowfang called from her judges chair.

Snowfur sighed. "What is it?"

Yellowfang propped her hind legs up on the button table. "I was just wondering why we start this show differently every episode. I mean, last episode we started with the curtain up and both you came onstage. Now you start onstage. Isn't this, say, unprofessional?"

Snowfur flattened her ears. "Aaaaanywaaaay, our first contestant is Feathertail!"

Feathertail ran onstage. "This ones for you, Crowy!" she yelled out to the audience. Leafpool and Nightcloud, who were sitting on both sides of Crowfeather, looked jealously at him.

Feathertail prepared to sing, when Sunset interrupted. "You forgot to tell us what your doing!"

"Right," Feather mewed, looking flustered. "I'm singing Rather Be by Clean Bandit because it totally describes how I felt on the journey with Crowy to the mountains." She sighed.

Nightcloud scoffed disgustedly and Breezepelt muttered, "Ick."

" _Oh we're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea but as long as you are with me there's no place I'd rather be. I would wait forever exalted in the long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat._ "

Yellowfang smiled. She clearly loved the song. Her paw slapped down on 'like'.

"With every step we take, Kyoto to the bay strolling so casually. We're different and the same, gave you another name, switch up the batteries."

Mosskit hopped on her 'like' button.

" _If you gave me a chance I could take it. It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it. Know with all of your heart you can't shame me when I am with you there's no place I'd rather be. No no no no, no place I'd rather be! No no no no, no place I'd rather be!_ "

Breezepelt slammed the 'X' button down. He made a face. "Even though I don't like him, your hitting on my dad and that's gross."

Feathertail's tail drooped. "I still love you!" Crowfeather called from the audience. Leafpool and Nightcloud glared at him again.

"Next up is Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw, who will be doing a twin act!" Snowfur announced.

Tawnypelt came onstage, wearing a black sparkly outfit with a white sparkly fedora. She smiled, then realized that Brambleclaw wasn't there. Sighing she went offstage and came back dragging him by the scruff of his neck. He was wearing the same outfit as Tawnypelt and didn't look happy.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined.

"We will be tap dancing!" Tawnypelt explained excitedly. Brambleclaw groaned.

The peppy music began, and Tawnypelt started up the bouncy dance. Brambleclaw performed the same moves, but he drained all the flair and looked like this was the last place in the world he wanted to be.

A laugh snorted from Breezepelt's nose as he pressed 'like'. "Best act ever," he giggled.

Yellowfang pressed 'X'.

Mosskit did the same.

"Two x's and a check for Tawnyclaw!" Mothwing announced, and Sunset recorded the score.

Tawnypelt tapped offstage, and Brambleclaw walked normally after her.

Snowfur giggled. "Last, but kind of least, Tigerstar!" Half the crowd cheered, the other half booed.

Tigerstar walked threatenly onstage. "I am Tigerstar," he growled.

Breezepelt hit 'like'.

"Hi Dad!" Hawkfrost yelled from offstage. A rubber ducky sailed from where the voice came from and bopped Tigerstar on the nose.

"My talent is being scary," he announced. He stood silently for a few seconds, and the audience shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly. He leaped forward and Yellowfang and Mosskit and hissed. His long claws were extended and glistening.

"If you don't vote 'like' on my act I'll shred you to bits and feed you to Scourge," he whispered.

Both judges leaped back in fear and hit their 'like' buttons. Tigerstar pranced offstage triumphantly.

"Go Daddy!" Sunset screamed.

Snowfur shook off her shock. "So, um, Tigerstar is the winner! Yeah, the winner... So that wraps up our show today. We'll see you all next time!"

The WGT theme music came back up as the audience applauded.


	7. DoveXTiger, Honeyfern, Firestar

"Welcome back to Warriors! Got! Talent!" the voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Please welcome our hostess and scorekeeper, Snowfur and Mothwing!" The crowd applauded.

"You forgot someone," someone screeched. Sunset stomped onstage.

"Sorry, sweetie," the voice called. "Please welcome Sunset!"

The kit smiled and took her position beside Mothwing.

"Today we have a guest judge, since Bluestar decided to spend more time with Mosskit. Please welcome Willowshine!"

Willowshine smiled from her seat in between Yellowfang and Breezepelt. "It's great to be here!"

"Great to have you, Willowshine!" Snowfur grinned.

"PURPLE MARKER!" Mothwing screamed in Willowshine's face. The poor medicine cat leaped back in shock.

"Our first contestants are Dovewing and Tigerheart, singing a duet," Snowfur announced professionally.

The two walked onstage, their tails intertwined. The crowd oohed.

"We will be singing Up, by Olly Murs," Dovewing mewed, and Tigerheart nodded.

"Take it away," Snowfur invited.

The music started up, and Tigerheart began. _"I drew a broken heart right on your window pain, waited for your reply here in the pouring rain. Just breathe against the glass, leave me some kind of sign. I know the hurt won't pass, just tell me it's not the end of the line. Just tell me it's not the end of the line._ "

Yellowfang slammed her paw on her 'like' button.

Dovewing started to sing. "I _never meant to break your heart. I won't let this plane go down. I never meant to make you cry. I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh you gotta hold on, hold on to what you're feeling, that feeling is the best thing, the best thing alright. I'm gonna place my bet on us, I know this love is heading in the same direction as up._ "

Willowshine smiled and pressed 'like'.

Breezepelt made a face and pressed 'X'.

"Great job, you two!" Snowfur congratulated. Mothwing recorded two x's and Sunset added a messy check. "Next we have Honeyfern, dancing ballet."

Dance Of The Sugar-Plum Fairy came on, and Honeyfern leaped onstage. She twirled and pirouetted. Willowshine hit 'like'.

Suddenly Honeyfern leaped and crashed into Mothwing's whiteboard. The whiteboard fell with a crash on top of Snowfur's chair. The white-furred hostess leaped out of the way just as the swivel chair flew out from under the collapsed whiteboard. Yellowfang ducked as it soared over her head and bounced off of someone's Marker Shield, rebounded, and hit Honeyfern in the face.

Both Yellowfang and Breezepelt pressed 'X'.

"Call the hospital!" Snowfur called. Hawkfrost ran onstage and began pelting Honeyfern with ballet slippers before hauling her offstage.

Snowfur, her fur puffed up, looked at the damage. "We don't do this often," she commented, "but we will be back after the break."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snowfur and Mothwing stood back onstage, everything back in place. Both still looked ruffled, and Sunset was sitting next to her mother behind the camera, her eyes wide.

"We have one final act," Snowfur meowed shakily. "Hopefully no one will die. Please welcome Firestar!"

Firestar walked onstage with dark glasses over his eyes. "I am singing Gangnam Style," he announced. He got into the dance position. Breezepelt wrinkled his nose and pressed 'X'.

Firestar began singing random Korean words and dancing like an idiot. Yellowfang tried to suppress a laugh, but ultimately failed. Her claws pressed down on 'X' as a laughing fit seized her body.

"I'm sorry," Willowshine pouted while pressing the 'X' button. Firestar's ears drooped as he left.

"We have a clear winner, and no one died!" Snowfur cheered. "Dove and Tiger will appear in our second Battle of the Champions!" At that, Snowfur ran offstage, and Mothwing followed. The crowd applauded once more.


	8. Thunderbolts, Jayfeather, Foxleap

As the lights went up in Theatre 6, Snowfur rolled onstage in her rolling chair. Then kept going back offstage. Embarrassed, she used her toes to push herself back onstage. Mothwing rolled the whiteboard onstage and reached for the pink marker box.

"Welcome to Warriors Got Talent!" Snowfur called. The crowd cheered. "Today," the hostess continued, "Mosskit has returned, and we have no guest judge today. Also, Sunset will not be assisting with keeping score because she got grounded _again_ for drawing Hawkfrost with an axe in his head on the wall of the kitchen in Theatre 4, where _Lunch with Minnowtail_ is filmed. Anyway, lets begin!"

"WAIT!" Mothwing screamed. "I'm out of colors of the rainbow! What will I write with?"

Yellowfang facepawed from her seat. "Does it matter?!"

Mothwing glared. "YES!"

Mosskit looked innocently up at the stage. "Why are there two exclamation points after everything you say?" she questioned Mothwing.

The theatre went silent, and a cricket chirped in the back row. "What?" Mosskit asked.

Breezepelt rolled his eyes. "Just use black."

Mothwing gaped at Breezepelt. "BLACK? BUT BLACK IS SO BORING!" she screamed, apalled.

"You're doing it again," Mosskit mumbled.

Snowfur seemed to be losing her patience. "We have a time limit, cats! Just use black!"

Mothwing sighed, and pulled an already-assembled tent from behing her back. She then ducked into it, and a boom was heard as the marker box opened. There was a bit of scrambling around, then Mothwing popped back out with a black marker. Hawkfrost ran onstage and shoved the tent offstage.

Snowfur smiled. "That definetly was a good idea. Now, lets begin. Our first contestants are the members of the Thunderbolt Cheer Team!"

The audience cheered as Squirrelflight steped onstage, followed by Cinderheart, Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, and Icecloud, al wearing little red miniskirts.

"Welcome back, Hazeltail," Snowfur meowed.

Hazeltail shot a snarky look first at Snowfur, then at the judges. "I'm a fantabulous dancer, and I should be going to the Battle of the Stars, not Lionblaze. Besides, there is no rule I can't compete again."

"True that," Snowfur nodded. "Hit it, Squirrelflight."

The song _Boom Clap_ came on over the sound system, and the routine began. All the girls began by walking forward, Squirrelflight in the middle, Hazeltail and Poppyfrost on her sides, and Cinderheart and Icecloud on the ends. Cinderheart and Icecloud did back handsprings, and Hazeltail and Poppyfrost spotted Squirrelflight for a backflip. Then, Hazeltail and Poppyfrost cartwheeled across the stage. To end with a flourish. everyone came together, and lifted Squirrelflight into the air.

Breezepelt wrinkled his nose. "Cheerleaders are... ick." He punched the 'X' button. Mosskit and Yellowfang both looked at him like he went mad and pressed 'like'. The cheerleaders all screamed with glee and kicked their legs up.

"Next up, we have Jayfeather, who will be using his psychic powers to read minds!" Snowfur announced. The blind cat stumbled onstage.

"I will need a volunteer." Paws cautiously rised into the air. "Russetfur," he called. Russetfur looked surprised that he knew she raised her paw. She walked onstage.

"Think of an item," Jayfeather instructed.

Russetfur thought for about thirty seconds, then said, "I've got it."

Jayfeather focused. "You first thought of a bottle, then a toothbrush, then settled on a lamp."

Russetfur's jaw dropped, and the audience clapped. Yellowfang and Mosskit pushed 'like', and looked at Breezepelt. He seemed to struggle with himself, then sighed. "I don't like you," he mumbled. He pushed 'X'.

Mothwing marked down the score.

"Last but not least," Snowfur called, "Foxleap with be performing comedy!"

Everyone cheered loudly. Foxleap was a fan favourite from other comedy shows and kind of famous.

"Hey all!" Foxleap yelled to the audience. Everyone screamed more. Even Sasha sighed from behind the camera.

"What do cats eat for breakfast? Mice Krispies!" Everyone laughed.

"What do you get when you cross a cat and a dark horse? Kitty Perry!"

Mosskit snorted and pressed 'like'.

"There are ten cats on a boat and one jumps off. How many are left? None, they were copycats!"

Yellowfang hit 'like', and a second later, Breezepelt did to. Yellowfang looked surprised.

Snowfur ushered Foxleap offstage and took center stage. "We have a winner," she announced. "Foxleap will be joining us for our second Battle of the Champions! That wraps us up, so have a marvelous day!" Mothwing and Snowfur both headed offstageas the theme song played.


	9. Mapleshade, Featherwhisker, Poppyfrost

**Hello everyone! My name is Olivia Jess, and I have taken over the story from Violet! This is my first chapter, the first 8 were by Violet. I'll try my hardest to make it as good as when Violet wrote it!**

"Welcome to Warriors Got Talent!" a squeaky voice called over the intercom. The camera wobbled up and down as Snowfur walked onstage.

"Sunset, Sunset stop!" Sasha meowed loudly. "You're going to break the-" The camera fell off of its tripod and fell into the audience.

"Hey!" Thistleclaw yelled as it fell in his lap.

"Sowy!" Sunset called innocently.

"Sweetie, is it broken?" Snowfur called from onstage.

Thistleclaw inspected the camera. He popped open the screen on the side to see it filming Ambepaw's hind paws dancing impatiently in front of him. "Yup!"

"Give it here," Sasha instructed, having climbed down from her filming balcony. Thistleclaw passed her the camera, and Sasha fixed it onstage as she climbed back upstairs.

"Mothwing!" Snowfur called. "We're starting!" Mothwing pushed her whiteboard onstage.

"I need to choose a marker!" she hollared. Mosskit put her paws her ears. Mothwing pulled out her marker box, and immediately everyone pulled out their Marker Shields, Hawkfrost pushed out his caution sign, and Breezepelt threw a tent at Mothwing.

"WAIT!" Snowfur screamed. Everyone froze. "I have a gift for you, and everyone else from one of our fans!" Mothwing gasped. "it says here, from Keeper wishes a MerryChristmas," Snowfur continued, " **Hi Mothwing! I have a gift for you! It is a magical marker that changes color every time you use it! And to everyone else on the show: I give you each a million dollars!** " Everyone started to scream with joy as Hawkfrost ran around, handing out envelopes to everyone. After everyone in the audience, Sasha, Sunset, Yellowfang, Breezepelt, Mosskit, Snowfur, and himself had received the money, Hawkfrost walked up to his sister and handed her a rainbow colored marker. Mothwing snatched it away and began scribbling on the whiteboard.

"ITS PIIIIIINK!" she shrieked in Hawkfrost's ear.

"Now, let's get stared," Snowfur meowed. She leaped onto her swivel chair, spun around once, then pulled some cue cards from Mothwing's fur. "First up is Mapleshade, master of hypnosis!"

The evil she-cat strutted onstage. A smug look was on her face. "Let's start with you," she growled at Amberpaw, stalking into the audience towards her. "Sleep!" Amberpaw's eyes closed and her head lolled. "When I say now, give me your million dollars. Now!" Amberpaw snapped awake, and handed Mapleshade her envelope. "Thank you," she hissed.

Breezepelt smiled. "Evil for the win!" he yowled, pressing his 'like' button.

Mapleshade pricked her ears and listened to the ring the button made. "Not a bad idea," she mumbled. She walks back onstage and bared her teeth at the judges. "Sleep!" Yellowfang and Mosskit fell into a deep sleep, and Breezepelt grinned with glee. "When you awake, you will like my act more than anything. Awake!" The two judges woke up, smiled, and pressed their 'like' buttons.

"Now, for the finale. Mosskit, sleep!" The kit passed out. "When you awake, you will go rob the nearest candy store. Awake!" Mosskit woke up, then silently left her seat and left the auditorium. Bluestar got out of her seat and followed her kit. Mothwing marked the score on her board. Mapleshade walked offstage, when a loud bonking was heard offstage, and Hawkfrost ran into the audience to give Amberpaw her money back.

"Next up," Snowfur said, "we have Featherwhisker doing- wait, what now?" She squinted at her cue card.

Featherwhisker poked his head out from behind a curtain. "You read correctly." He stumbled onstage. "I am revealing my secret talent. I do ballet!" Everyone laughed, and Featherwhisker's whiskers and ears drooped.

Snowfur brushed her tail along his spine. "Featherwhisker will be dancing to Feather Theme." Snowfur backed offstage, and the music came on. Immediately, Featherwhisker brightened immediately. His eyes closed, and his paws seemed to move on their own accord. He leaped across the stage, spinning as the piano chords tang across the auditorium. Yellowfang smiled peacefully and pressed the 'like' button. Breezepelt made a face and pressed his 'X' button. Featherwhisker paid no mind.

Suddenly, Mosskit walked into the auditorium followed by Bluestar, her mouth full of candy. Upon seeing Featherwhisker, she dropped it all. "Ooh! Ballet!" She ran to her chair and pressed 'like'. Bluestar scooped up all of the candy and gave it to the cops running in.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized for her daughter.

"Great job, Featherwhisker!" Snowfur complimented and Mothwing wrote one X and two checks under Featherwhisker's name.

"Last, but not least, we have Poppyfrost singing California Gurls!"

Poppyfrost pranced onstage. The music came on and she grinned. " _I. Know a place. Where the grass is really greener. Warm. Wet and wild. There must be something in the water._ "

Mosskit bobbed her headend pressed 'like'.

" _Sippin. Gin and juice. Laying underneath the palm trees. Boys. Breat their necks. Trying to creep a sneak peak, at us. You. An travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast. Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love. Oh aoh aoh aoh._ "

Yellowfang cocked her head, then pressed the 'like' button.

" _Ca-li-fornia gurls, we're unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bakinis on top. Sun kissed skin so hot, it'll met your Popsicle. Aoh aoh aoh. Ca-li-fornia gurls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got in on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up. Aoh aoh aoh ah oh. Aoh aoh aoh aoh._ "

Breezepelt pressed 'X'. "I don't like that song," he explained.

Snowfur smiled as Poppyfrost leafy the stage. "That wraps us up," she meowed. "Mapleshade will work her magic next episode, along with Tigerheart and Dovewing, Tigerstar, and Foxleap, for the second Battle of the Champions! The winner of that will be featured on the Battle of the Stars!" Everyone applauded as the camera clicked off.

 **So how did I do? I need suggestions for what our winners should do for the Battle of the Champions. Thanks for reading!**

 **-OJ**


	10. The Second Battle of the Champions

**Sooooo sorry this took so long! I've been busy, and this took forever to complete. Enjoy!**

Snowfur smiled, and her studio applauded. "What's up, Lake Terriories!" She called.

"That's overkill, sweetie!", a voice called offstage.

Snowfur called over her shoulder, "For the last time, Hawkfrost, I'm not going on a date with you! I have a mate already!"

"Come _on!_ " Hawkfrost whined. "I'm way more evil than him!"

Mothwing pulled her marker box out of her fur, then a whistle. She blew into it. "Dovewing!" The fluffy gray cat ran onstage, followed by an entourage of beavers. Dovewing began to direct them as the beavers pulled wood out of nowhere and, faster than possible, built a doghouse. As quickly as they came, Dovewing and her beavers ran away.

Snowfur just stared. "Really?"

"Yes," Mothwing confirmed, stepping inside the doghouse. A loud boom was heard from inside, and markers rolled out of the opening. "The tent wasn't doing it for me, you know?" She poked her head out, her magic marker between her teeth. As soon as she was out, Hawkfrost swept everything offstage with a massive broom.

"Okay. Welcome to Warriors Got Talent! Before we begin the Battle of the Champions, we have another leather from Keeper of the Starry Night, previously known as Keeper wished a MerryChristmas. It says, 'Yay! Also, Mothwing! I forgot to tell you something about the marker! If you say, "RAINBOWS!" Really loudly, the marker writes in rainbow! Every color at once!'"

"RAINBOWS!" Mothwing screeched. Somewhere, glass shattered. Mothwing scribbled on the board, and screamed again when it wrote in multicolored ink. A few MeowPhone screens cracked.

"'Also, Breezepelt: Have a flamethrower!'"

A flamethrower fell from the ceiling, and Breezepelt grinned like a maniac.

Snowfur didn't read the part that said, 'P.S. Snow fur, here is a remote control that makes Breezepelt's flamethrower stop working. Just in case.'

She continued, "'And to everyone else, I give you your own personal MINION!'" The audience applauded as blue pills wearing goggles and yellow overalls. "The colors have been changed because of copyright infringement, and since this isn't a Despicable Me fic."

Mothwing and the three judges stared. "Copywha...?" Mothwing asked.

"In the fridge?" Breezepelt wondered.

"What's a fic?" Yellowfang asked.

"I like Despicable Me!" Mosskit yelled.

Snowfur somehow blushed even though she is a cat, and turned back to the audience. "Our first champion to compete is Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar walked menacingly onstage.

"Hi Sunset and Mothwing and Hawkfrost and Bramblestar and Tawnypelt's daddy!" Mosskit squeaked, waving her little paw in the air. Tigerstar frowned.

"My talent is being scary, again," he explained. "Hawkfrost!" On that cue, Hawkfrost pushed a quaking bunny onstage.

"I will now kill this bunny." He leaned forward so his nose touched Yellowfang's nose. "And eat it."

"Get your mucus-covered slime ball of a nose off of me," Yellowfang hissed.

Tigerstar backed up. "Ahem. Watch and learn." He extended one massive claw, and with a slashing movement, decapitated the bunny. It's head rolled towards Snowfur, who scrabbled away. Mothwing curiously batted the ears with her paw.

Then viciously, Tigerstar took the bunny in his jaws and blood splattered all over the stage, and into Snowfur, Mothwing, and the judges fur. In a gulp, the bunny, bones and all, was down his throat. Mosskit burst into tears and smacked her 'X' button.

Yellowfang stared. "You had a rabbit for breakfast."

"I'm going vegetarian," Mosskit sobbed, hitting the 'X' button three more times for good measure.

"Good luck with that," Yellowfang muttered, also pressing 'X'.

Meanwhile, Tigerstar was pacing angrily. At the sound of Yellowfang's buzzer, he leaped towards the front of the stage and snarled.

"YES!" Breezepelt cheered, pressing 'like' button. Tigerstar grudgingly walked offstage.

"O-okay," Snowfur stuttered, her beautiful snowy fur covered in red bunny blood. "Next is Dovewing and Tigerheart."

Dovewing and Tigerheart walked onstage, their tails intertwined. The beaver entourage followed.

"We will be backed up by my beavers," Dovewing purred. "I taught them to speak Cat."

"I is beaver, me like cat," a beaver chirped.

Snowfur pulled out a cue card. "They will be singing "Somebody To Love" by Queen."

Tigerheart cleared his throat. " _Can..."_

The beavers began to sing. _"Anybody..._ _Find me... Somebody to... Love..."_

Dovewing sang. " _Ooh. Each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet."_

The Beavers backed her up. " _Take a look at yourself."_

 _"In the mirror, I cry"_

 _"I cry."_

 _"Lord what you do to me. I spent all my years in believing you, and I just can't get no relief, LORD! Somebody!"_

 _"Somebody!"_

 _"Ooh, somebody!"_

 _"Somebody!"_

 _"Can anybody find me.. Somebody to love."_

Dovewing backed up, and Tigerheart took her place. " _I work hard."_

 _"He works hard!"_

 _"Every day of my life. I work till I ache in my bones. At the end."_

 _"At the end of the day!"_

 _"I take home my hard earned pay all on my own. I get down on my knees and I start to pray till the tears run down from my eyes LORD! Somebody!"_

 _"Somebody!"_

 _"Ooh, somebody!"_

 _"Somebody!"_

 _"Can anybody find me... Some... Body to love!"_

Together, Dovewing and Tigerheart stepped forward. They sang together. _"Somebody to... Lo-o-o-o-ove."_

The audience applauded wildly. Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'like'. Breezepelt made a face, said "ick," and pressed 'X'. The two lovebirds drifted offstage as gaggle of beavers waddled after them.

Mothwing scribbled scores on her bored, squealing under her breath at the rainbow ink.

Snowfur smiled. "That was nice. Next we have Foxleap, the comedian!"

The audience clapped as the ginger tom came onstage. "Hey guys!" He called. "So I was at the gym the other day, and I ran into that little black guy. Scourge, I think. Anyway, he told me that I was 'too weak'. You've cat to be kitten me right meow!" The audience laughed.

"Well, I responded with, 'your not that catletic yourself." Cymbals crashed. "I myself am the master of purrcrastination. I mean, it's Caturday! Don't give me your catitude!" The audience cheered as Foxleap gave a dorky bow and scurried offstage.

Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'like' right away. Breezepelt didn't.

"Bad puns!" He called.

Mosskit poked him. "Aww, come on, you like it."

"No," Breezepelt growled.

"Yeah you do," Mosskit teased.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Fine!" Breezepelt yelled, pressing 'like'. "You win!"

Snowfur looked at her cure card. She had been furiously scraping the blood from her fur offstage, but her pelt still contained red stains. "Lastly, we have Mapleshade, who hypnotizes!"

Mapleshade strutted onstage. All at once, everyone pulled a tinfoil hat from under this chairs and placed them on their heads.

Mapleshade scoffed. "That won't stop me!" She yowled. She fixed her imposing stare on Mothwing. "Sleep!" She commanded.

Mothwing just stared.

"I said, sleep!" Mapleshade tried again.

Mothwing yawned.

"You guys are no fun," Mapleshade whined, and sadly walked offstage.

The judges exchanged a glance. They weren't really sure if they were supposed to judge that, so they just didn't press anything.

Snowfur watched Mapleshade go. "Well, that happened. Our winner of the battle of the champions is Foxleap!" Foxleap ran back onstage, grinning from ear to ear. Since he was a cat, it looked kind of creepy, but everyone applauded anyway.

"Your prize is a lifetime supply of mice and your choice of Mothwing's markers!" Hawkfrost ran onstage, pushing the doghouse full of markers with his massive broom.

Foxleap looked coyly at Mothwing. "I choose the magic marker."

At this, Mothwing puffed up twice her size, and hissed the scariest hiss she had ever hissed. "You touch, you die," she spat.

"Fine, fine!" Foxleap cried, backing up. "Just give me a purple one!"

Mothwing deflated, and contentedly gave him a purple marker. She then pulled a vacuum from her fur, vacuumed up all of the markers, then emptied them into her box. Hawkfrost lifted his broom to sweep the doghouse away, but decided he was too lazy and crawled inside.

"Foxleap will participate in our season finale, the Battle of the Stars! Until then, see you next time!" Snowfur announced. Theme music played as the curtains closed.

 **How was it? Sorry it was so long and that Sasha and Sunset didn't make an appearance. There was so much to do, and I had to cut their parts. Anyway, please comment who you would like to see next!**


	11. Mistystar, Debate Team, Scourge

Snowfur turned around in her swivel chair to face the audience. Luckily, her snow-white fur was bunny blood-free.

"Welcome to Warriors Got Talent! Before we begin, I would like to let everyone know that the upcoming Battle of the Champions will be the last!"

The crowd gasped, and Ravenpaw burst into tears.

"Oh, no, I don't mean forever!" The watching cats sighed in relief. "After our next Battle of the Champions, we will host our season finale, the Battle of the Stars! The winner of the Battle of the Stars will gain the title of the The Most Talented and Special Cat in the Universe and No One Else is as Fabulous as Them."

"AEIIIIII!" A bunch of Lionblaze fan girls screamed, holding up badly drawn posters of Lionblaze.

"Yay!" Mothwing cheered. She tried pulled her magic marker out of her fur, but it was stuck on something. She tugged harder, and Sunset flew out, clutching the other end of the marker somehow, since she, or anyone else for that matter, had thumbs.

The magical OJ overlord decided that everyone just had really sticky paws.

"Miss me?" Sunset smirked.

"No!" Mothwing replied cheerily.

"I'm here too!" Sasha called behind her camera. No one really cared.

Mothwing examined her markers. "Today I'm going to invent a color, which technically impossible, but hey, were cats, not humans!" The audience oohed as a color that humans can't imagine was scribbled in the board.

Snowfur smiled. "First we have Mistystar, who 's going to do math."

"Math sucks!" Breezepelt booed.

Mistystar came onstage. She held out her sticky paw for Mothwing's marker. Mothwing held it back, then offered it forward, then pulled it back, then finally gave Mistystar the magic marker.

Mistystar took the cap off, and shouted, "Sasha, give me a random math problem."

Sasha said without hesitation, "Solve (D4 - 5D3 + 5D2 + 5D - 6)y = 0!"

Mistystar stared at Sasha in shock. "Wha..?"

"= y = C1 e-x + C2 ex + C3 e2x + C4 e3x."

Everyone slowly turned towards Mosskit.

Mistystar's jaw dropped. "H-h-how did you know that?" she stuttered.

Mosskit blinked innocently. "I'm dead, sis. I have all the knowledge in the universe. I just choose to behave like a kit because it's more fun."

Yellowfang stared. Mosskit smiled. Mistystar curled into a ball and began sobbing silently. "What is life?" she muttered.

Hawkfrost ran out with a yellow wet floor sign. However, instead of saying 'Caution Wet Floor,' it said 'Caution Existential Crisis.' He thought about moving her, but decided he was too lazy and went backstage to watch Minecat videos on his MeowPhone.

Snowfur stared at Mistystar, as if expecting her to move, but when she didn't get up, Snowfur continued. "Next we have Leafpool, Nightcloud, and Feathertail, who will debate over who is the true love of Crowfeather."

Crowfeather facepawed.

The three she-cats took three random podiums that appeared out of nowhere.

"I am his true love!" Feathertail said immediately.

Nightcloud scoffed. "No way, I am."

Breezepelt pressed 'X' button. "You lie, Mother!" he screeched. "You hate him! Down with the Dad!"

Crowfeather shrunk down in his seat.

"Good point," Nightcloud meowed. "You can have him, losers!" She strutted offstage. Her podium poofed into a cloud of cotton candy. Sunset began to eat it.

Leafpool glared at Feathertail. "He would have run away with me if it hadn't been for the badgers!"

"He would have stayed withme forever if I hadn't died!"

"Well, in this universe, the dead and alive live together, but he stayed with me!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Leaf. He obviously loves me more."

"Well, I have his kits. Do you have his kits?"

"The dead can't reproduce!"

"LADIES!" Crowfeather screeched. "I don't love either of you!"

Everyone gasped.

"I'm in love with Onestar!"

Onestar jumped up. "I love you too, Crowey!" he called happily. "Let's get married!"

"Okay!" Crowfeather cheered. He and Onestar ran happily to the exit.

Leafpool and Feathertail exchanged shocked glances.

"He was... gay?" Feathertail stuttered.

Mosskit pressed her 'like' button. "Gay rights! Gay rights!"

Yellowfang thought, then shrugged and pressed 'like'. "That was very entertaining," she explained.

Snowfur looked around. The two she-cats walked away, and their podiums became more cotton candy.

"I'm in heaven," Sunset mumbled.

Mothwing scribbled scores on her board.

Snowfur said, "lastly, we have Scourge rapping."

The tiny black cat with fangs in his collar came onstage. He had headphones on and shutter glasses. He pulled out a microphone.

"Talktoakittentalkwithmeyoulooklikeyoucouldreallygiveittoakittenfromthewayyoutalkandthewayyatrytowalkformethewayyoureallytrytoputitonacatthrewyahipslikeyaneverdidbeforeformethewayyoubreakyo'backandIbreakyo'neckandthewayyoutrytoputitonthefloorformecomeonohyeahtellmewheremykittensisatlemmeaddressy'allkittensonetimewhileIlockthatkownandIhit'chawitthatthatbombkity'allkittensgonealldaybethekitteninthedropy'allkittensknoweverytimeIcomethroughthismothermeowerwherewealwaystakiny'allkittenknowwhenwecomewebemakinitflopthewaywemakingithot'llmakeakittenwanttostopgetmoneythencashthatcheckformeallmykittensjustbustyo'techformeeverybodyfromeveryhoodbangyo'head'tilyoubreakyourmothermeowingheadforme!"

Scourge dropped the mike and strutted offstage. All three judges pressed like.

"Scourge has won!" Snowfur announced. "He will appear on our final Battle of the Champions." The audience cheered. "See you next time!"

She stepped over a quivering Mistystar and left. Mothwing contemplated how to get her whiteboard offstage without running Mistystar over or getting stuck in cotton candy. Ultimately, she decided to just wave at the audience until everyone left.

 **How was it? Just curious, what color did you imagine the unimaginable color to be, if that makes sense. I pictured light brown :p**


	12. Midnight, SorrelXBracken, Hollyleaf

**Credit for the ideas for all the acts today go to someone called Guess Who. I would recommend that you read their stories, but they reviewed as a guest, and I'm to lazy to "guess who."**

The curtain for the stage in Studio 666, which used to be Studio 2 before Sunset decided that two is too boring of a number, rose, and Snowfur and Mothwing beamed at the audience.

Snowfur stared at the camera for a few awkward seconds, then said, "Sasha!"

"Oh, I get to introduce you again? Yay! Please welcome your hostess and her scorekeeper, Snowfur and Mothwing!"

The crowd applauded.

"What marker should I use?" Mothwing asked.

"You better use the magic marker, or else," Breezepelt threatened. "Do not open that box."

Mothwing smiled. "I'm going to use a marker from the box today "

Everyone groaned and popped open their Marker Shields. Mothwing opened the marker box and everyone ducked as a rainbow of ink and plastic shot out. Mothwing snatched an orange marker from the air. Hawkfrost ran out with a Ghostbuster vacuum. He sucked up all the markers, the quickly emptied them into the box. Mothwing smiled at her marker.

"First things first," Snowfur meowed, "today Yellowfang is sick, so we have our second guest judge. Please welcome Minnowtail, host of _Lunch With Minnowtail_." Minnowtail spun around in her swivel chair, snacking on a tuna sandwich.

"It's great so be here," she mumbled, her mouth full.

"Second," Snowfur continued, "we have another gift from our watchers."

"They're technically readers," Mosskit squeaked unexpectedly.

Everyone stared at her. "What?" Snowfur asked. "This is a television show, not a book!"

Mosskit blinked. "That's what you think."

Everyone stared at the little kit, then turned back to Snowfur.

Snowfur cleared her throat. "Anyway, Ravenfrost says, **Give Ashfur in the audience this hear** \- I think they meant to say ear - **filled with chocolates, and the cast of the show coupons for I HATE SQUIRRELFLIGHT tattoos!** "

Ashfur's ear filled magically with chocolate, and he began to pick some out and eat it. Minnowtail watched curiously while licking a chocolate ice cream cone. Tattoo coupons rained from the ceiling.

"WHY ME?" Squirrelflight wailed.

"Mom, can I get this tattoo?" Sunset asked, poking her head onstage.

"No!" Sasha yelled.

Tigerstar looked at his mate. "Let the kit have some fun," he called, winking at his daughter. Sunset smiled and ran back offstage.

"Our first performer," Snowfur began, "is Midnight, speaking all the languages she knows!"

The huge badger trotted onstage. She took up more space than the average performer, so everyone backed up.

"First, I will speak fox," Midnight rasped.

Suddenly, Sunset came flying onstage and landed on the massive badger's back. She tipped her head back and yowled, "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

The lights switched off and a disco ball dropped. Music began to play. Mosskit jumped on top of the judging buttons, and began to dance, hopping on her buttons so the sounds alternated between 'ding' and 'BZZZT'.

"RING DING DING DING DING DINGARING! RING DING DING DING DINGARING! RING DING DING DING DINGARING! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

Suddenly, a gunshot was fired, and everything stopped. The lights went up, the music stopped, and the disco ball retreated. Minnowtail stopped chewing on her hotdog.

Breezepelt held the gin in his paw, and a bullet hole was visible in the ceiling. "SHUT UP!" he screeched. He then sat down as Sunset scrabbled off of Midnight and scurried offstage. Mosskit sat down. Her button was currently on 'like'.

Breezepelt exhaled, then sat down. "Proceed, Midnight."

Midnight looked pretty shell shocked after the impromptu dance party, but shook her head and cleared her throat. "I will speak... fox," she said, looking tentatively towards where Sunset exited, then said, "ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Yip yip yip! Um, next is dog. Roff roff roff arooooooo! Cat; hello, my name is Midnight." Mosskit laughter.

"Oh," Midnight blushed. "Lastly, I will speak in my native tongue." Midnight opened her mouth, a d everyone covered their ears. "GRAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone cowered, then suddenly, everyone burst into applause. Midnight smiled.

Breezepelt exhaled."Good job, Midnight," he said, pressing the 'like' button. Minnowtail licked the rib grease off of her paws and pressed 'like' too.

Midnight beamed even more.

Snowfur walked center stage as the badger left. "Next we have Sorreltail and Brackenfur singing "I'm Gonna Love You Like I'm Gonna Lose You" by Meagan Trainor.

The cat couple pranced onstage. Sorreltail looked offstage, and somewhere Sunset stared up the music.

Sorreltail began to sing. " _I found myself dreaming, in silver and gold, like a scene from a movie. That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone. I woke up in tears with you by my side. A breath of relief and I realized no, we're not promised tomorrow, so I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time, so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you._ "

Brackenfur stepped up to the microphone. " _In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything. The truth is you never know. So I'll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get. I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets. Let's take our time, to say what we want. Use what we got, before it's all gone, 'cause no, we're not promised tomorrow._ "

The two leaned forward and began to sing in harmony. " _So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you, lIke I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you._ "

The audience exploded into applause. Mosskit hopped enthusiastically on her 'like' button. Minnowtail placed her smoothie on her 'like' button, which was heavy enough to press it down. Only Breezepelt just sat there.

He seemed to be reviewing the options in his head. After a minute or so, he pressed 'X'. He looked at Sorreltail and Brackenfur and meowed, "Your happiness makes me angry."

Sorreltail and Brackenfur exchanged a glance, then walked offstage.

"Last but not least," Snowfur said," we have Hollyleaf!"

The fluffy black cat scurried onstage. She beamed at the audience. "Today," she began," I will recite pi."

Mosskit jumped up. "Pie! Where?"

"There's no pie," Hollyleaf stated. "I'm just-"

She was rudely cut off by a buzzer from Breezepelt. "No pie, no like," he stated simply.

Minnowtail licked pie off of her muzzle.

"Hand it over," Mosskit demanded to Minnowtail. Minnowtail passed a pie over to Mosskit, who tore into it like a savage.

Hollyleaf looked between the judges, then cleared her throat. "Um, three point one four one five nine two six-"

"Ewww MATH!" Mosskit complained, pressing 'X'.

Minnowtail took a bite out of a chicken wing. "You're smart. I like that," she meowed, pressing 'like' with a greasy paw.

Hollyleaf looked back and forth again, then left the stage.

Snowfur padded up to Mothwing, who was sleeping. She prodded her with a paw. "Moth... Moth... MOTHWING!"

Mothwing woke up with a start and immediately jumped up and wrote random scores on the board. "Hollyleaf won, right?" she panted.

"Um, no," Snowfur mewed. "We will see Midnight on our Battle of the Champions. Until next time!" She waved goodbye, then left. Mothwing scratched her head, then followed.

Once the hosts were offstage, Hawkfrost and Sunset poked their heads onstage. Hawkfrost pressed a remote, and the disco ball dropped again, the lights turned off, and music began. Him, Sunset,many Mosskit ran onstage and in unison, screamed, "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

 **How was it? I tried to make Minnowtail just randomly eating all the time, since she's a cooking show host.**

 **Let me know what you want to see next!**


	13. Needlepaw, Spottedleaf, Cinderheart

**an It's been a while! Hello again!**

 **I would like to clarify that only cannon characters will be featured. Stargleam was the only exception because that chapter was written by Violet, not me.**

 **Credit to Firestorm for the first two acts, though I changed who is performing them for continuity reasons.**

 **Enjoy!**

Snowfur ran onstage happily. "Welcome to Warriors Got Talent!" she hollered. The audience cheered as the judges took their seats.

The marker board inched slowly onstage, and Sunset was seen pushing it with all her force.

Breezepelt scoffed at her. "Do you even age? You are still the same size as you were six moons ago."

Sunset got a smug look on her face. "That's because I'm the keeper of the Fountain Of Youth," she meowed confidently.

Breezepelt tried to look disbelieving, but Sunset kept staring at him smugly, and he wasnt sure whether she was lying or not.

"I... uh, uh...," he stumbled.

Yellowfang stretched her paw over Mosskit's head and stuffed it in Breezepelt's mouth. "Where's Mothwing?" she asked.

Snowfur looked at the camera. "Mothwing has greencough," Snowfur announced. "She is in the care of Kestrelflight right now, and she will get better soon." She turned to Sunset. "Since Sunset is the unofficial hostess apprentice, she will be scorekeeper today."

Sunset suddenly dropped the brown marker she found on the floor. "Seriously?" she asked, turning to Snowfur. "I can be your apprentice?"

"Well," Snowfur mewed, "you are still, like, three moons old or something, but sure, Sunset."

Sunset smiled happily and picked up her marker. "Who's first?" she asked.

Snowfur looked at her cue card. "First up is Needlepaw, singing So Alone by Anna Blue."

The young she-cat walked onstage. There was a lingering sadness hanging over the troublemaking apprentice, and a sudden hush fell over the auditorium.

" _My face against the window pane, a tear for every drop of rain. I am so lonely and so sad, you're the reason that I'm feeling bad. I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream I've never had. My face against the window pane, a tear for every drop of rain. I'm living like already I have died... have died._

 _" _Emptiness a present past, a silent scream to shatter glass. I have to go; it's time for me to fly. I am so lonely and so sad, you're the reason that I'm feeling bad. I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream I've never had.__

" _Who will care if I'm not here? If suddenly I disappeared? No one's gonna notice it at all. Dying flowers in my hand, I'm vanishing from where I stand. It isn't yet too late to get the cure. I am so lonely and so sad, you're the reason that I'm feeling bad. I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream I've never had._ " _  
_

The complete and utter silence was broken by applause. Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'like', but Breezepelt snored softly.

Sunset looked at the judges, unsure what to document. Needlepaw ran offstage, and Sunset wrote two checks on the board.

"Next," Snowfur announced, "is Spottedleaf reciting all the herbs and their uses in song!"

The majority of the audience groaned.

The pretty calico skipped onstage. She took a deep breath, and began to chant, " _Theeeere's borage for fever, and burdock root for infection. Catmint is for greencough and chevril can cure infection and bellyache! Cobweb stops bleeding, coltsfoot helps with breathing, and comfrey mends bones and soothes wounds. Theeeere's dock for scratches, dried oak leaf stops infection, feverfew to cool down temperature, and goldenrod will heal your wounds. The honey helps sore thoats, and horsetail treats infected wounds. Theeeere's-"_

Breezepelt pressed the 'X' button. "So annoying," he muttered.

Undaunted, Spottedleaf continued. " _\- juniper berried get rid of bellyache and trouble breathing. Lavender cures fever and marigold stops infection. Mouse bile may be stinky, but the ticks will fall right off. Poppy seeds help sooth shock and make cats go to sleep. Stinging nettle cures poison and reduces swelling. Theeeere's tansy to cure coughs, thyme for anxiety, and watermint to cure bellyache. Wild garling prevents infection, and yarrow expels poison. WARNING DEATHBERRIES KILL YOU SO STAY AWAY! That's all the herbs that there are!_ "

"Great job, Spotty!" Yellowfang yowled, clapping her paws and pressing the 'like' button.

'I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Mosskit yelled, and pressed 'X'.

"Lastly," Snowfur announced, "Cinderheart will do art!"

Hawkfrost pushed a large block of clay onstage. Cinderheart came out and watched. Hawkfrost left the clay in the center of the stage, threw a rubber duck at Cinderheart's head, then ran offstage.

Without saying a word, Cinderheart's paws went to work on the clay. She sculpted for a long time, her claws skillfully scraping away the clay. At last, she backed away and dusted off her paws. Sasha zoomed in on her project with the camera, and an overhead television broadcasted the image of the entire Lake Territories, entirely made of clay.

Mosskit pressed her 'like' button, but Yellowfang and Breezepelt gaped. "Wow," Breezepelt whistled. "Maybe I should have stolen you from Lionblaze instead of Heathertail."

Yellowfang elbowed Breezepelt in the gut, barely missing Mosskit's head. "Shut up," she hissed, pressing 'like'. Breezepelt rolled his eyes, but pressed 'like"

'Yaaay!" Sunset cheered, jumping on the board and scribbling madly all over it.

"That's it for this episode," Snowfur meowed, coming center stage. "Cinderheart will be in the next Battle of the Champions. Until then-"

She was interrupted by Hawkfrost screaming, "GERONIMO!" and falling out of the ceiling. He splatted onto the clay, and bits of the diorama flew everywhere. Cinderheart whimpered as she scraped it from her fur.

"See you next time!" Snowfur yelled, and the curtain dropped.


	14. WindClan, Purdy, MothXBreeze

**Hello! I usually don't post comments, but this one intrigued me. Mipp45678 commented:** _Wow this is so funny. Can you do a special behind the scenes episode sometime soon._

 **I never thought of that! Since this will be the last regular episode, then the Battle of the Champions and the Battle of the Stars, I'll do it after that! It's a genius idea!**

 **Also, I know it's a tad early, but I want to change things up for season 2. I'm open to all ideas.**

 **On with the show!**

Snowfur smiled at the audience. Mothwing strutted onstage, Sunset riding on her back.

"I don't know why you told her we were her mentors," Mothwing muttered. "Now we'll never get rid of her."

"Deal with it," Snowfur shot back. She pulled a card from her fur. "PepperWho gave us a gift!" The audience cheered. "They said; ' _This story is great! I'm gonna like it after this review! You should have a cat who's talent is drawing, because so many people are doing singing. And I have some gifts for the judges._ _For Breezepelt: A small dart gun that comes with 10 bullets, and if hit by the bullet, you freeze. :)_ '"

The gun dropped in front of Breezepelt. He aimed it at Mothwing, but Mosskit bumped her head on the barrel and the bullet hit Sunset instead. The kit fell off of of Mothwing with a thud, and Sasha cried out.

"My kit!" she screamed, running down from the rafters and carrying Sunset offstage. Mothwing waved goodbye.

 _"'For Mosskit: A 99.9999% off anything coupon and a pet butterfly.'"_

"Yaaaaay!" Mosskit cheered as a pink butterfly fluttered down from the ceiling carrying a coupon. The butterfly settled on her nose and stretched its wings over it's eyes. It's spots looked like her eyes. "I can't see!" she squeaked.

 _"'_ _For Yellowfang: A toy grumpy cat and Hopekit and Wishkit come to visit._ _(Hopekit and Wishkit are her 2 daughters who died).'"_

Yellowfang purred as her kits walked up to her and sat on her lap. "Can I judge for you, Mommy?" Hopekit asked. Yellowfang nodded happily.

 _"'For Snowfur: A pile of Baked beans :D._ _For Hawkfrost: a wishing coin (a glowing coin that grants any wish),'"_ Snowfur finished, staring at the pile of beans materializing before her. Hawkfrost ran behind her, cackling madly, with the glowing coin in his paws.

Snowfur sighed, then ate a bean. "Shall we get going?"

Mosskit tried to lick the butterfly on her nose. Yellowfang groomed Wishkit.

"I'll take that as a yes," Snowfur meowed. "First up is the WindClan Marching Band."

Tallstar marched onstage, twirling a baton between his bean-like paw pads. A row of skinny cats marched behind him, carrying massive instruments. Ashfoot blew into a flute, Deadfoot tripped while struggling with a tuba, Heathertail bit on a clarinet. Mosskit bobbed her head.

"I can't see," she hollared, "but it's pretty!" Mosskit pressed 'like'.

Hopekit smiled at the WindClan cats. She then pushed on 'like' with all her force.

Breezepelt growled. "Why aren't _I_ a part of this?" he grumbled.

"Because you're a judge, doofus," Yellowfang pointed out.

Breezepelt just shook his head, but pressed 'like'.

"Snowfur looked up from her beans, her cheeks stuffed, then flusteredly swallowed. "Next is Purdy, telling a story!"

Everyone groaned as the old tom stumbled onstage. He sat in the middle of the stage.

"In my day," he began, "the Twolegplace was roaming with dogs. Cats died every day because of those dogs. Everyone hid in fear, but not me. They..."

The old cat rambled on and on. The majority of the audience fell asleep or kept checking their watches except Hopekit, Wishkit, and Mosskit, who stared, enraptured.

"... and that's how I became leader of the kittypets," Purdy finished, getting up with a creak and waddling offstage.

"BOOOOORING!" Breezepelt booed, pressing 'X' about twenty times.

"I thought it was fun!" Hopekit yowled, pressing 'like'. She needed Wishkit's help to press it all the way.

"I still can't see," Mosskit meowed, pressing 'like' as well.

"Okay dokay," Snowfur called. Her baked beans were almost gone. "Last up is-"

She was suddenly hit in the head with the blunt end of an arrow.

"Not sorry!" Hawkfrost yelled from offstage.

Snowfur pulled a note off of the tip of the arrow. " _Snowfur,_ " she read aloud, " _Brokenstar backed out because he's a wimpy wimp face who has stage fright. Also I want nachos. ~Hawkfrost_ "

Mothwing lokked around. "Then who will be our third contestant?" she asked.

Suddenly, a dart whizzed by her head and struck the whiteboard. "Fox dung," Breezepelt muttered.

Mothwing's eyes narrowed. "Oh, you wanna go?" she challenged, pulling her marker box out.

"Oh no," Snowfur meowed.

"Well, then, let's go," Breezepelt growled, getting out of his seat.

" _Oh no,"_ Snowfur squeaked.

Mothwing stared at Breezepelt. Her paw lingered over the latch to the marker box. "It's on."

" _OH NO!_ " Snowfur yelled, diving offstage.

Breezepelt shot another dart. Mothwing dived out of the way just seconds before it struck her. The black tom sighed, and shot again. Mothwing just barely dived out of the way everytime, backflipping around the stage. After six more narrow escapes, she stopped.

"You have only one more dart, Breezepelt," she called, holding the marker box out in front of her.

Breezepelt sneered. "It's all I need." At that, he fired the gun.

At the exact same moment, Mothwing opened the box. Everyone ducked behind their Marker Shields as whiteboard markers crashed down on Breezepelt.

"NOOOOOOO," he screamed as he was buried under Mothwing's markers.

As the marker storm cleared, Mothwing was seen standing frozen, open box still in her paws, the last dart lodged in her neck.

Hopekit reached to press 'like', and Mosskit cheered. "Epic marker battle!" she yelled. "We should do that every day!"

Snowfur walked back onstage, Hawkfrost following. "Hawkfrost," Snowfur said, remembering something. "You have that magic coin. You can wish your sisters unfrozen."

Hawkfrost seemed to contemplate this, then threw the coin into the air. "I wish for nachos!" he called, and the glowing coin disintegrated and reformed into a platter of nachos.

Snowfur sighed. "I can't count on any of you people," she grumbled, pulling out her MeowPhone and dialling 911. "Hi, um, a judge on my game show kind of froze my cohostess..." She wandered offstage.

Yellowfang gently lifted Hopekit and Wishkit off of her lap and padded onstage. "Since eyerything is mayhem, and I've figured out the routine by now," she announced, "we will be seeing WindClan next episode on the final Battle of the Champions. Uh... bye." She then turned and left, but not before slipping on the millions of markers everywhere. The curtain dropped, and the theme music played it's exeunt.


	15. The Third Battle Of The Champions

The curtain lifted on the Warriors Got Talent stage, but no one was on it. Hawkfrost ran by in the background, but other than that, everything was silent. Suddenly, a gasp for air was heard, and Snowfur stumbled onstage, pushing Mothwing in a wheelchair.

"Wheee!" Mothwing cheered, lifting her paws in the air.

Sasha followed her, pushing the whiteboard. She too heaved as she shoved in onstage.

"I… will never… underestimate… Mothwing's strength… ever again," she panted. She looked at Snowfur. "Why don't you just leave this thing onstage?"

"I dunno," Snowfur shrugged, positioning Mothwing next to the board. "Breezepelt's darts haven't worn off yet," she explained. "Same with Sunset, who is helping Hawkfrost today."

"Hi guys!" a squeak sounded from offstage.

"Stop eating around the bush!" Mosskit cried from her seat between Breezepelt and Yellowfang.

"It's beating, not eating," Yellowfang pointed out.

Mosskit turned to the fluffy gray she-cat. "You stop eating around the bush too, Yellowfang!" She directed her gaze back to Snowfur. "Gifts! Gifts! Gifts! Gifts!"

Breezepelt started chanting too, banging his paw against the table with every chant. "Gifts! Gifts! Gifts! Gifts!"

"Shut up!" Snowfur hollared. "I'll give you the first one! The first one-"

"There's more than one?!" Mosskit interrupted, ecstatic.

Snowfur's ear twitched. "As I was saying, the first one is from Ramen Lord; _This is pure gold! Loved the marker battle! Please keep Breezepelt for season 2, he's hilarious!_ "

Breezepelt smirked. "I know," he meowed.

" _Now, I come bearing gifts! For Hawkfrost: NACHOS!"_

Hawkfrost examined his nachos, then whined, "but I want chocolate instead!" He chucked the nachos in Mothwing's face, and she scraped the yellow cheese from her eyes.

Snowfur looked appalled. "Rude! Someone payed a lot of shipping for that! Ahem, anyway: _Mothwing; Markers that draw in patterns! Like leopard print!"_

"Coooool," Mothwing oohed, covering her new marker in nacho cheese.

" _Snowfur: One "get into Starclan free" card! So if there's someone in the dark forest that you want into starclan, you can take them there! (Like coff coff Thistleclaw coff coff)._ Oh, cool! _Mosskit: A rainbow gun! (Don't tell Bluestar, but it doesn't shoot rainbows... just rainbow colored bullets!)"_

Mosskit looked around, but because continuity required it, Bluestar wasn't there. "Why, does Mommy like rainbows or something?"

Snowfur had a sudden flashback of that one time Bluestar saw a rainbow and sprinted after it to find the end so she could climb it that the Erin Gods left out of Bluestar's Prophecy because it was too embarrassing.

"Yes," she said. " _Yellowfang: Ductape! Cause ductape makes everything better! It also makes certain people shut up..."_

Yellowfang looked slyly at Breezepelt.

" _Breezepelt: Amachine gun that never runs out of ammo! And a bazooka! And yes, I am aware that I've probaly just destroyed the world. Call me if you ever need an evil partner, 'kay?_ Wait, I probably shouldn't have read that last part."

Breezepelt cackled, and Snowfur decided it was a good time to use that remote control she was given in, like, episode 10 or something. All the guns were disabled, but Breezepelt didn't notice.

" _Sunset; Um, uh, erm (Crap, I'm out of gifts.) *Digs through fridge frantically. Here have these leftovers!"_

"Food!" Sunset yelled from offstage.

"Okay, next. From Pineflower: _I want to send gifts! For breezepelt, a lionblaze voodoo doll with needles to stick in him and for Sasha, Tadpole gets to visit. Yellowfang, Brokenstar will be good and serve her"_

Sasha squealed happily from her camera loft. Breezepelt's already creepy grin got wider.

"We will have fun with this, son," Yellowfang called to Brokenstar, who looked devastated.

"You guys like us too much," Snowfur meowed. "Now that that's out of the way, welcome to the Battle of the Champions! Remember, whoever wins gets not only a life supply of mice and one of Mothwing's markers, but the chance to be the winner of Warriors Got Talent!"

The audience cheered.

"Lionblaze and Foxleap will appear in next episode's season finale, but who will join them? Let's find out!"

The audience cheered again.

Hawkfrost peeked his head out from behind the curtain. "You are being too… professional hostess-y," he commented. "Take it down, like, 20% or something." He vanished backstage.

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "First up is Scourge, rapping to Rap God!"

The small cat took center stage, placed his cat lips on the microphone, then said;

"UhsummalummadoomalummayouassumingI'mahumanwhatIgottadotogetitthroughtoyouI'msuperhumaninnovativeandI'mmadeofrubbersothatanythingyousayisricochetinoffameandit'llgluetoyouandI'mdevastatingmorethaneverdemonstratinghowtogiveamothermeowin'audienceafeelinglikeit'slevitatingneverfadingandIknowthathatersareforeverwaitingfthedaythattheycansayIfelloffthey'llbecelebratingCauseIknowthewaytoget'emmotivatedImakeelevatingmusicyoumakeelevatormusic"Ohhe'stoomainstream."Wellthat'swhattheydo."

Scourge dropped the mike and sauntered off.

Yellowfang and Breezepelt pressed 'like', but Mosskit just looked confused.

"Enunciate next time! And go slower!" she yelled, pressing 'X'.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

Snowfur reviewed her cards. "Next," she announced, "Midnight will speak languages."

Midnight took center stage, knocking the whiteboard over.

"Oh, come on!" Sasha yelled. Tadpole looked at her quizzically.

"Today," Midnight boomed, "I will speak…" She stopped for suspense. "Twoleg!"

Everyone gasped.

"Le gasp!" Mosskit meowed in a French accent.

Midnight cleared her throat, then said, "Wa, wa wa wa. Wa wa wa wa wa."

Mosskit screamed. "It's going to get me! Help me, Mommy!" However, because of continuity, Bluestar still wasn't there. She dived under the table.

Breezepelt looked unimpressed. "Translate it," he demanded.

"I am a badger. I am speaking Twoleg."

Breezepelt scoffed. "Sure," she meowed, pressing 'X'.

Yellowfang pursed her lips. "That was great, Midnight." She pressed 'like'.

Mosskit stayed under the table.

After Midnight left, Sasha called, "I'm not picking that whiteboard up!"

Mothwing gave a thumbs up.

"Next up is Cinderheart, sculpting!"

Cinderheart pushed a block of clay onstage, then faced the audience. "I need a volunteer!" she called. After looking through the raised paws, she called out, "Firestar, come on up."

The ginger leader bounced happily onstage, and skipped around excitedly. Cinderheart be an to widdle away at the clay until a cat-shaped block was left. She turned it around to reveal that it was an exact replica of Firestar.

Breezepelt whistled and pressed 'like'. Yellowfang smiled at her, and Mosskit peeked out from under the desk. Both also pressed 'like'.

Cinderheart looked around, then placed a plastic dome over her cat. She used a drill to screw the dome to the floor, then smirked at Hawkfrost offstage.

"Last but not least, the WindClan Marching Band!" Snowfur announced.

Tallstar marched onstage, his marching band following. They played a peppy tune, never faltering, even when Tallstar dropped his baton. He chased it under their feet while his Clan kept playing.

Breezepelt burst out laughing. "I love this," he cried, pressing 'like'.

Yellowfang clucked her tongue. "Not professional," she meowed, pressing 'X' sadly.

Mosskit grinned and pressed 'like'.

Snowfur retook center stage. "Cinderheart will go to the Battle of the Stars! We will see you at the season finale!"

"Out with a bang!" Breezepelt screamed, setting all of his bazookas at once. When they didn't fire, he turned angrily to the white hostess.

"SNOWFUR!" he screamed.

"We'll see you next time!" Snowfur called, sprinting away.

 **OK EVERYONE WHAT SHOULD LIONBLAZE, FOXLEAP, AND CINDERHEART DO?**


	16. BATTLE OF THE STARS!

Snowfur exhaled. Her show was ending its first season, and for the first time, she was nervous. Shaking her head, she adjusted the pink bow tie pinned to her chest fur and walked out onstage.

"Welcome," she meowed, "to the Battle of the Stars!" She lifted her paw for dramatic effect.

The crowd erupted in applause.

Mothwing walked on, a purple bow tie to match Snowfur's. The judges took their seats, Yellowfang wearing a yellow bow tie, Mosskit in a blue tutu, and Breezepelt bearing a red tie.

"Don't you look dapper," Yellowfang commented, looking Breezepelt up and down.

"I know," Mosskit squeaked.

Yellowfang chuckled, and pulled out her duct tape. Breezepelt shrank away, but to his surprise, Yellowfang starting applying the sticky tape to the judging buttons.

"What are you doing!?" Breezepelt cried out.

Snowfur cleared her throat. "To make things more fairly judged," she said, "you three will decide who won after everyone has performed.

"Fine," Breezepelt grumbled, batting his paw at the now immobile 'X' button.

Sunset pranced onstage in an orange tutu similar to Mosskit's. "Sorry I'm late," she smiled. She waved at the camera. "Hi Mom!"

Sasha, in a green bow tie, waved back.

"Wow," called Hawkfrost, wandering onstage. "Why is everyone matching like a weird rainbow?"

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "You were supposed to wear that black tie I left in your mailbox!"'

Hawkfrost looked offstage. "Oh," he meowed. "I thought it was a war headband and gave it to Tigerstar. He always loved to look classy during battle."

"Argh!" Snowfur yowled. She shoved Hawkfrost offstage and turned back to the audience. "We really must set our Battle of the Stars in motion, but we have more gifts."

"Yay, more explosives!" Breezepelt yelled, rubbing his paws together.

Snowfur looked at the letter. "It says, from MistDancer; _I have GIFTS! For Snowfur a magic bubble shield to protect you from flying markers, Breezepelt caused accidents, or Hawkfrost thrown things._ " A happy look crossed her face. " _For Mothwing a bottle of spray paint! It's even BETTER than markers! Mosskit you get an unlimited flower bomb that will send flowers everywhere when you say the words: FLUFFY FLOWER FUN FAIR!"_

"FLUFFY FLOWER FUN FAIR!" Mosskit screamed. Flowers floated for the ceiling and a flower crown formed on everyone's head. "You're not allowed to take it off," she commanded Breezepelt.

 _"Yellowfang you get magic dart gun that will silence anyone it hits for 10 minutes!_ "

Yellowfang pointed the gun at Breezepelt. "Duck," she whispered to Mosskit. The kit ducked, and with a thunk, a dart struck Breezepelt.

He turned angrily and began shouting, but no noise came out. Yellowfang chuckled.

Snowfur cleared her throat. " _Hawkfrost you get an enchanted bowl that makes any food item you want appear in a second!"_

"Cheese Puffs!" Hawkfrost hollered from offstage.

" _Sunset you get a disco ball that follows you around and starts playing music at the touch of a button!_ Not now Sunset," she said as Sunset was about to press the button.

"Aww," Sunset complained.

" _And Finally, Breezepelt, you get...(Dramatic Pause) you get a cookie. I was gonna give you this awesome war tank but I didn't think you'd want that. So enjoy all your new gifts_!"

 _WHAT?!_ Breezepelt mouthed angrily.

"The next one is just for Mosskit. They didn't give a name, but the letter says, _I have present ESPECIALLY for Mosskit.. A pet owl that can swoop down and get whatever she wants._ "

The owl swooped down to the small kit, and she cheered happily. "Fetch me the teddy squirrel Hawkfrost stole," she commanded. The owl flew backstage, and the sound of Hawkfrost screaming rang out. The owl returned, a stuffed squirrel in it's talons.

"Yay!" Mosskit cried.

Snowfur's tail twitched impatiently. "We have to get going," she hissed. Straightening her bow tie, she announced, "First up is Lionblaze, singing 'Your Song.'"

The muscular tom walked onstage handsomely, and the majority of the girls fainted.

Lionblaze looked offstage and called, "This is for you, Cinder!" The gray she-cat walked onstage and blushed.

" _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live. If I was a sculptor, but then again, no, or a man who makes potions in a travelling show. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you._ "

Cinderheart swooned.

 _"And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world. I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song, it's for people like you that keep it turned on."_

A random she-cat started screaming hysterically.

" _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world."_

Cinderheart giggled as Lionblaze walked up to her and kissed her paw. The ginger tom then faced the audience and threw out a random jacket that came from nowhere. A battle broke out in row four, where it landed, amongst Heathertail, Rosepetal, and Dawnpelt.

Snowfur took center stage, having to shove Lionblaze from the spotlight. A huge "Noooooo!" was given from the female audience.

"Next up is Foxleap," Snowfur meowed, ignoring the sad she-cats, "doing slapstick comedy."

Hawkfrost walked onstage with his paws full of random junk. He started placing them all over the stage. A rake. A cabinet with the bottom drawer open. A child's see-saw. A wire stretching across the stage. An opened sliding glass door. Finally, he placed a banana center stage and walked off.

Foxleap walked onstage. He took a deep breath and walked towards the banana. He picked it up, peeled it, and dropped the peel. While munching on the banana, Foxleap took a step forward, directly on to the banana.

Foxleap slid towards the wire, flailing his arms comically. When he hit the wire, he flopped over it onto the lowered end of the see-saw. At that moment, an anvil fell from the rafters, straight on to the raised end. Foxleap went flying into the air, and landed on the rake. The handle flew up and hit him directly in the center on his head. He stumbled backwards into the cabinet, closing the drawer as he hit it. This triggered the top drawer to open quickly, which launched Foxleap forward. He hurled towards the open sliding glass door.

Hawkfrost suddenly appeared, wiggled his eyebrows at the audience, and closed the door. Foxleap slammed into it, looking flattened against the glass. He slid slowly down, then got up, bowed, and scurried offstage. The audience applauded.

Snowfur laughed. "That was great, Foxleap! Last, but not least, Cinderheart will be sculpting.

Cinderheart walked onstage, dragging behind her the biggest block of clay so far. "Today," she meowed, "I decided to take up the challenge of sculpting scale models of every cat in this room."

An audible gasp was heard.

Cinderheart peered out at the audience, then turned to her clay. She shaved it away bit by bit, molding it until the studio appeared. She then proceeded to work on individual cats.

Sunset looked around, then pressed her disco ball button. Elevator music came on.

Finally, Cinderheart revealed her creation. Sasha ran onstage to film it. There was a mini Snowfur, with a mini Mothwing with her mini whiteboard and a tiny marker in her paws. There was a mii Yellowfang, Breezepelt, Mosskit, Sasha, Sunset, and hawkfrost too. To complete the image, every single cat in the audience had a tiny replica, sitting in little chairs, watching the small stage.

"Wow!" Snowfur exclaimed. "That is some talent!" She turned to Sasha's camera. "We will be right back after this comercial break, during which the judges will decide the winner."

* * *

Snowfur took center stage. "And we are back! The judges have talked, and the winner has been decided."

Yellowfang left her seat and walked onstage, carrying an envelope. She passed it to Snowfur.

Hawkfrost began a drumroll, then decided he'd rather wear the drum as a hat and broke through the top.

Snowfur slowly opened the envelope, and pulled out a piece of paper. A slow smile spread across her face.

"And the winner is..."

 **Well? Who won? YOU DECIDE!**

 **I've set up a poll in my profile, where you can vote on who YOU think won Warriors Got Talent. The poll will close next Wednesday, so spread the word and vote, vote, VOTE!**


	17. And The Winner Is

"… Foxleap!"

The crown erupted in applause as the reddish ThunderClan cat sprinted onstage.

Sunset wobbled onstage carrying a massive trophy twice her size with a sculpture of a cat dancing on it. Foxleap seized the gold trophy and bit it. The cat's head popped off and hit Sunset on the head.

"I BEAT LIONBLAZE!" Foxleap shrieked in triumph. He ran around the stage like a maniac, and when Cinderheart and Lionblaze walked onstage to congratulate him, he bopped both of them on the head. "I BEAT LIONBLAZE! I BEAT LIONBLAZE!"

Lionblaze rubbed his head and grinned good-naturedly. "It's all good," he meowed over Foxleap's screaming. "Me and Cinderheart already have two life time supplies of mice, and each other to share it."

"And markers!" Mothwing reminded them. "You have two of my markers!"

Lionblaze and Cinderheart exchanged a glace. "Yeah," they hastily said. "We totally didn't sell those on KittyBay for like, $200 dollars to some obsessed fan of you."

"That's good," Mothwing smiled, skipping away.

"I BEAT LIONBLAZE!" Foxleap hollered again.

Snowfur looked around the chaos. "Oh no!" she cried. "Where's his Champion Crown?"

Yellowfang froze suddenly in her seat. "Uh oh," she said worriedly. "I forgot it at home." She slammed her head against the table.

Mosskit piped up. "Actually, I noticed that Yellowfang forgot it, and I made one!" From behind her back, she proudly produced a crown. It was made of lined paper and cut unevenly into points. It was covered in pink scribbles and pony stickers.

Snowfur stared at it, then shrugged. "It will work." She grabbed it from Mosskit and placed it on Foxleap's head.

"IIIIIIII AM THE CHAMPION, MY FRIEEEEEENDS!" Foxleap yelled at the audience! Then, as if he had spent all his energy, he dropped to the floor, sound asleep.

Lionblaze pulled out his phone and turned his back to the audience. "Hashtag I lost!" he called, flipping his camera to selfie mode and taking a picture with the audience. The fangirls fought to be in frame. "Follow me on Snapcat! I'm Lionblazeissupersexy!"

Half the girls took out their MeowPhones to look him up.

Snowfur elbowed Lionblaze away. "That was our season finale! We will see you in Season 2!" She then walked offstage, hollering, "Hawkfrost, close the curtain before the audience kidnaps Lionblaze!"

The curtain thudded down.

 **That was fun. I just want everyone to know that those of you who told me you couldn't vote, I took your votes into account.**

 **Before I go, I received a comment that was important for me to reply to. I wanted to reply in private, but since they were a guest, I will reply right here.**

 **They said;** _ **NNOOOOO PLZ GIBE THE STORY BACK TO THE OLD CREATOR! (No offense, it just feels so different with a different person writing it. So sorry!)**_

 **This actually made me laugh, because I am actually putting a lot of time and effort into mimicking Violet's style.**

 **However, the reason this is important is because Violet cannot take the story back. In fact, she passed away late December.**

 **Sorry to end on a sad note, but I will be doing the special episode next, so see you then!**


	18. Special Behind the Scenes Episode

**Special behind the scenes episode!**

Snowfur sighed happily as she walked backstage and into the greenroom. The Warriors Got Talent greenroom was a semicircular room with baby blue painted walls and a fuzzy cream-colored carpet. Mosskit called it the blueroom because she found it hard to call a blue room a greenroom. Brown velvet couches fit snugly against the curved wall along with five doors that lead to dressing rooms, one reading **Snowfur** , the next **Mothwing** , then **Yellowfang** , then **Breezepelt** , then lastly **Mosskit**. Mosskit's door had the words _and Sunset_ written messily in Sharpie on it. The flat wall that completed the semicircle was in reality the other side of the back of the stage. There were seven mailboxes, one for Snowfur, Mothwing, Yellowfang, Breezepelt, Mosskit, Hawkfrost, and Sasha. There was also a cardboard box with Sunset's name written on it glued to the wall. The wall was plastered with newspaper clipping of reviews and aricles about Warriors Got Talent and photographs of the crew with fans. Nest to the stage door, there was a pile of junk that Hawkfrost hoarded and refused to throw away.

Mosskit and Sunset burst past Snowfur and sprinted into Mosskit's dressing room. The door slammed behind them.

Snowfur walked into her own dressing room. It was all white. There were shelves lining the walls, each holding photographs. Her and Thistleclaw's wedding. One of the day Whitestorm was born. The day Whitestorm became an apprentice. Her StarClan acceptance day. The day Whitestorm became a warrior. The day Whitestorm became deputy. Whitestorm's StarClan acceptance day. Her entire life was recorded on her shelves. That is, except for Thistleclaw's Dark Forest acceptance day. She wasn't very proud of that.

Snowfur took a seat at her mirror and took off her flower crown and tie. She looked dreamily into her mirror and sighed again. She heard the rest of the crew enter the blueroom. Snowfur pulled out her CatTop and began to reply to some emails.

Once she was done, she fixed her makeup a bit and re-entered the blueroom. Lionblaze sat on a couch, Cinderheart asleep on his shoulder. Breezepelt was reading an article on the flat wall. Foxleap wasn't there; he was probably still passed out onstage. Mothwing's door was open, showing a massive garden inside and lots of markers. She was munching on some catmint and giggling.

"Mothwing, stop!" Snowfur cried, rushing into the dressing room and snatching the leaves away. The beautiful smell tempted her, but she resisted eating them. "You can't get catminted now! We have to celebrate."

Mothwing crossed her eyes. "Look, Snowy," she hiccupped. "I'm derpy!"

"No you're not!" Snowfur hissed, dragging Mothwing out of the room and throwing her onto a couch. Breezepelt looked over and burst into laughter. "Behave!" Snowfur ordered. She then banged on Yellowfang's door. The fluffy gray she-cat poked her head out. Snowfur glanced into the dressing room. "Are you watching anime?" she asked.

"No," Yellowfang meowed guiltily, closing her door a little. "What is it?"

Snowfur pointed at Mothwing, who was trying to lick her elbow. Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "And we were going to go to a fancy dinner, too," she grumbled.

"I'm not sure how much she had," Snowfur said, "but is should wear off by the time we get there. Catmint affects usually only last a half hour or so."

"It better wear off," Yellowfang growled. She ran back in her room to turn something off, most likely the "not-anime," then came back out. "We just need to wait for Sasha and we're ready to go." She sat on the couch. Her movement woke Cinderheart, and she and Lionblaze left.

Breezepelt had called over Hawkfrost, and the two were poking Mothwing with sticks. The poor medicine cat had no clue what was going on was completely freaking out.

Sasha ran in through the back door. "Sorry I'm late," she huffed. She caught sight of Mothwing and sighed. "Not again." She walked up to her, shooed the boys away, and flung a random jug of freezing water in Mothwing's face. This seemed to immediately snap her out of it, because she looked annoyed instead of scared.

Sasha dusted off her paws. "All we need are the kits," she meowed, opening Mosskit's door.

All they could hear from inside was Mosskit and Sunset shrieking, " _YOU GET THE BEEEEESSSST OF BOTH WORLDS! CHILL IT OUT, TAKE IT SLOW, THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW! YOU GET THE BEEEESSST OF BOTH WORLDS_ -"

Both kits froze. They were still in their tutus, and they were bouncing wildly on the bounce house in the corner of the room. The room was entirely pink, and the walls displayed images of My Little RiverClan and Powerpuff Kits characters. Her butterfly and owl spun on the ceiling fan. Her dressing table was heaped with pounds of nothing but pure glitter. Dolls and flowers littered the floor.

"Mosskit! I told you to clean up in here!" Snowfur ordered. "What would your mother say?"

Mosskit stuck out her tongue and scrambled out of the room. Sunset followed. "Let's eat!" Sunset called.

"Fine by me," Mothwing meowed. She had managed to dry herself off mostly, and had regained the majority of her sanity. The boys got up, and the crew of eight exited the blueroom.

They went out the back exit. This lead through a narrow hallway that had doors to all the auditoriums in the studio. They went through the back door to the parking lot, and stopped.

"Whose car should we take?" Snowfur asked.

"Sasha has a mom car," Breezepelt announced, pointing to a van. "Let's take that."

Everyone hopped into the van. Snowfur rode shotgun, much to Sunset's annoyance, with Mosskit, Sunset, and Yellowfang in the front row and Breezepelt, Hawkfrost and Mothwing in the back.

"Let's play music!" Sasha said cheerily. She popped a CD into the car, and heavy medal blared through the speakers. Snowfur and Yellowfang covered their ears. Everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

"Where should we eat?" Yellowfang yelled over the music.

"Somewhere fancy!" Mosskit screamed.

Snowfur turned around in her seat. "I say either Thunder Bistro or First Star!"

"What about the Hoppy Hare?" Breezepelt yelled. "WindClan food is good too!"

Mothwing began to open her mouth, but in unison, Breezepelt, Yellowfang, and Snowfur yelled, "WE AREN'T EATING RIVERCLAN FOOD!"

"I like the idea of First Star!" Sunset called.

"I don't believe in StarClan food!" Mothwing screamed.

"What, you don't believe that you can eat food in StarClan?" Breezepelt asked.

"I thought only StarClan cats could eat there!" Hawkfrost yelled.

"I have passes!" Snowfur called back.

Sasha turned down the music, and everyone sighed with relief. "That settles it, then," she meowed. "First Star it is!"

The van pulled up to the StarClan border. Redtail looked into the car skeptically. "You can't all come here," he informed them.

"I have passes!" Snowfur announced. She waved five StarClan passes in Redtail's face; one for Sasha, Sunset, Mothwing, Breezepelt, and Hawkfrost. Redtail sighed and let them pass.

The group piled out of the van when they arrived at First Star. The restaurant was the finest diner in the Lake Territories. The inside was decorated with stars and dark lighting. Their waitress, Sorreltail, smiled at them. "Hey guys!" she greeted. She lead them to a window table and took their orders and scurried off.

The restaurant was pretty empty. Sandstorm and Firstar shared a mouse soufflé in the corner, but other than that, no one was there. It was probably because everything was so expensive.

Sorreltail emerged with their food. Mosskit and Sunset beagn a competition on who could finish their mac-n-cheese and fried blackbird first. Hawkfrost giddily wolfed down his rabbit ribs. Breezepelt slurped a squirrel soup. Mothwing poked her sautéed mouse doubtfully.

"I win!" Mosskit called triumphantly, burping up some blackbird.

"When you're ready," Sorreltail meowed placing a bill on the table, "That will be $15,000 dollars.

Everyone exchanged a glance. Snowfur chuckled nervously and said, "Bonding time!"

 **Was it fun? Did you like it? It got really long, so I cut it off a little early. Season 2 will be coming soon!**


	19. Sol, Willowshine, Mom Lectures

**Hey all!**

 **Guess who's baaaaaack?**

 **Turns out I'm going out of town in about a month, so instead of torturing everyone I decided to start this back up early!**

Snowfur walked onstage, and the crowd erupted in applause. "Miss me?" she asked.

Mothwing wheeled her whiteboard onstage and waved happily. Sunset popped out of her fur.

Snowfur smiled. "We are back with season two! Is everyone excited?" The crowd screamed again.

Mosskit spun around in her judge chair. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed. She began shooting her rainbow gun all over the place. Confetti burst from the bullets.

Sunset pressed her disco button and pop music came on. The two kits began to dance.

Snowfur slammed her paw on Sunset's button, stopping the music. "We have a schedule here, cats! We can't just party and eat cupcakes and stuff just because it's our first day back!"

Hawkfrost ran onstage in a pink apron, holding a tray of cupcakes. "Did someone say cupcakes?" he cried. Sunset squealed and jumped on the tray, splattering frosting and cake everywhere. Sunset began happily licking the tray.

Snowfur blinked, ignoring the frosting in her fur. "Since when do you bake cupcakes?" she asked.

Hawkfrost tried balancing the tray in one hand while reaching for a fallen cupcake with the other. "Well," he explained, "to get my parole from the Dark Forest, I need to work at the RiverClan Elder's Den. Mosspelt taught me how to bake."

Sunset purred, falling off of the tray. "They are delicious," she mumbled.

Breezepelt slammed his fist on the table. "Give me one!" he demanded

Snowfur faced the audience. "We have gifts!" she said, pulling two letters from Mothwing's fur. "First one is from Featherfrost of StormClan. It says, 'I got gifts for every one! For Snowfur a lifetime supply of going to the spa. For Breezepelt a pass to get anything you want. For Mosskit a rainbow gun that shoots actual rainbows. For Yellowfang a pass to get to see Hopekit and Wishkit anytime you want. For Sasha a new camera. For Sunset a rinestone gun. For Mothwing a lifetime supply of markers

And for Hawkfrost a Cinder pelt girlfriend (Read Brighteyes of Thunderclan story). And for everybody a pass to stay on season 2 as their roles right now!'"

Yellowfang blinked. "I'm dead," she said. "I can visit my kits whenever I want." Looking around, she grinned. "Thanks though!"

Breezepelt looked at his pass. "I want those cupcakes!" he demanded. Cupcake debris magically reassembled themselves into the cupcakes. Bites were missing from where Sunset had eaten them.

Hawkfrost said," I don't wanna read!"

Snowfur opened the second letter. "Our other gifts are from Briardust. It says, 'I have GIFTS!

To Mothwing- I have a ticket to the band Marker Mania, a band focused solely on markers. To Snowfur- I give you a never-run-out-of-coffe coffe cup. Enjoy! To Mosskit- I give you a snow machine, sadly it might remind you of how you died. I was so sad! So many people were. You're loved! To Yellowfang: I have a special playhouse for Wishkit and Hopekit. I also fished out Raggedstar from the depths of Starclan! I SHIP U 2! Is that all... oh, yeah! To Breezepelt: I ran out of gifts (money), so I got you a my-dad-has-gotten-married-four-times-and-hates-me-and-all-I-got-was-this-lousy-t-shirt T-shirt. ( 4 times to Onestar).'"

Breezepelt growled, slowly shredding the shirt up.

Snow began to fall from the ceiling, and Mosskit danced around in it. She didn't seem to mind the reminder of her death.

"So," Snowfur meowed, sipping her coffee, "let's begin." She pulled a cue card from Mothwing's fur. Mothwing poked her nose in her pelt and grabbed her magic marker. "First up is Sol singing and dancing.

Hawkfrost wheeled a massive fake wall onstage.

Sol did not come onstage, but his voice rang through the auditorium. " _We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain. We jumped never asking why. We kissed, I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny. Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you._ "

Suddenly, a massive wrecking ball crashed through the fake wall. Sol stood on top, twerking. "I came in like a wreeeecking ball! I never hit so hard in love! All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever did was wre-e-eck me. Yeah, you, you wre-e-eck me!"

Mosskit pressed her 'like' button, clapping wildly! "I love Miley Cyrus," she yelled.

Yellowfang stifled a laugh. "This is the best thing ever," she giggled. She pressd 'like'.

Breezepelt growled. "This is dumb," he yelled. He threw a cupcake at the wrecking ball and pressed 'X'.

Sol hopped off of the wrecking ball, twerked one more time, then ran offstage. Hawkfrost reached to pull away the wrecking ball, then decided he was too lazy and left it there.

"Next," Snowfur meowed," Is Willowshine doing watercolors."

Willowshine ran onstage with her paper and watercolors. She looked warily at Mothwing, remembering when she was a guest judge. Mothwing reached into her fur again and threw a purple marker at Willowshine.

Willowshine sat down and began to watercolor. She splattered paint for about five minutes, then held up a paining of a flowering tree. Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'like' again, and Breezepelt hesitated before also pressing 'like'.

Snowfur examined her cue card. "Lastly," she said, "Millie, Rainflower, and Palebird will lecture about how to me a mother."

The three she-cats walked onstage. "First," Millie said, "you must choose a favorite kit." The other two nodded thoughtfully. "You must ignore all your other kits, because they aren't important."

"The healthy kits are fine and don't need attention," Palebird added. "That means that if one kit is injured, crippled, or dead, they get all the attention. Healthy kits can fend for themselves."

"Now," Rainflower interrupted, "I have to disagree there. You must put all your attention into the healthy kit. The crippled kit is a disgrace."

Millie frowned. "But my Briarlight needs more attention than Blossomfall. Blossomfall doesn't need me because she is healthy."

Palebird nodded. "This is true. I didn't want Tallstar because I would rather have his dead littermate."

Rainflower shrugged. "I always knew Oakheart was more special than Crookedstar. I guess it just depends on who you love more." The other two mothers mumbled agreement.

"That's what you think!" someone cried out. Crookedstar, Tallstar, and Blossomfall burst onstage with water guns, shooting at their terrible mothers. The she-cats screamed and ran offstage. "I hate you even more now!" Rainflower hollered.

Yellowfang pressed 'X'. "They are just terrible," she frowned. Mosskit and Breezepelt both followed suit and also pressed 'X'.

Snowfur took center stage. "That wraps up our season two premiere! Winnowshine will appear on the Battle of the Champions." Breezepelt threw his remaining cupcakes at the audience as everyone filed out.

 **Thanks to Childish 'paw and Featherfall's Lullaby for the acts.**


	20. Foxheart, Brokenstar, Mousefur

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I have the biggest writers block ever. Also, so many people wanted to give gifts, I had to only do half in this chapter or else it would get way too long. So no gifts this time around please.**

"Welcome, everyone!" Snowfur called to her audience. Mothwing popped her head out from behind her whiteboard.

"Yay!" she squealed. She popped open the marker box, and everyone hid behind their marker shields.

Snowfur popped up from where she hid backstage. "We need to fix that," she meowed.

"It's not that the box is broken," Mothwing pointed out. "I just have so many markers that they all fly out when I open the box."

Snowfur stared at the box curiously. "How do they all fit in the box then?"

Mothwing stared at her blankly.

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "We've got gifts!" she called. Pulling out a card, she read, "'GIFTS! For Breezepelt: A fancy silver and gold suit, complete with diamond wrist cuffs and a black tie. You know, to impress the ladies. ;) For Yellowfang: A complete pop-up portal medicine herb case with special places for all of her herbs. For Mosskit: An Advanced Warrior Training Set. With fake trees, enemies, and a DVD! For Hawkfrost: A free date with any she-cat he wants (the she-cat has to agree) to Ravenpaw's and Barley's 5 star restaurant The Golden Mouse with a private showing of How to Train Your Dog 2 afterward. For Sunset: A necklace with amber topaz stones, for special occasions. For Mothwing: A marker magnet to pick up spilled markers. For Sasha: A gold and sapphire collar for special occasions and a bottle of Fur Glisten. FOR THE WHOLE STUDIO: Top of the line video and sound equipment and free passes to RiverClan and the Tribe's Waterpark! Enjoy!'"

Sunset pulled the necklace over her head. "I'm wearing this all the time," she said.

Breezepelt magically appeared in his suit. He wiggled his eyebrows at Snowfur. The white she-cat gagged.

Hawkfrost suddenly burst onstage. He kneeled in front of Yellowfang and held out a rose. "Yellowfang," he boomed, "will you accompany me to The Golden Mouse?"

Yellowfang snorted. "Are you serious?"

Howkfrost looked hurt. "Yes."

Yellowfang quickly realized he wasn't joking. "Of course," she hastily meowed. Hawrkfrost looked happy as he skipped offstage. Mosskit's jaw dropped, but Yellowfang flicked it closed.

"More gifts!" Snowfur interrupted. "' Snowfur: A plate of cookies! Cause cookies make everything better! And when they don't, sledgehammers do to, so you can have one of those to! Sunset: A "How to be an apprentice when your mentor is crazy: For dummies!" Book. Mosskit: A MP3 player with every song ever on it. Yellowfang: A Foxheart sensing missile! (And I mean the cat that stole Raggedstar, not the insult) Breezepelt: A motercycle! (Complete with black leather jacket, cause everyone that owns a 'cycle seems to own one of those to). Mothwing, Sasha and Hawkfrost: Tadpole gets to come visit!'"

Breezepelt put on the leather jacket and blew a kiss to Snowfur. She pretended to throw up.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Yellowfang called. She launched the missile, and surprisingly, it flew backstage. A shriek was heard behind the curtain.

"No, no no no no NO!" Yellowfang yelled angrily.

Suddenly, a young kit appeared onstage.

"TADPOLE!" Sasha squealed from her camera balcony. Tadpole walked up to Sunset and sat next to her.

Sunset scooted away. "I'm the little angel here. Don't steal my spotlight," she sniffed.

"Yeah, a little angel for sure," Snowfur muttered under her breath. Regaining a professional posture, she announced, "Our first performer is-" she looked warily at Yellowfang, "Foxheart, who will be cup stacking."

Foxheart timidly poked her head onstage, and Yellowfang hissed. The angry she-cat then proceeded to hit the 'X' button so many times Mosskit had to stop her. Foxheart scooted onstage, then pulled out her cups. Lightning fast, she stacked them up and down in a bunch of patterns. Suddenly, her paw slipped and a cup flew towards the judges. Horrified, she watched Yellowfang catch it.

Yellowfang growled. "Stay away from my MAN!" With all her strength, she chucked the plastic cup at Foxheart. It hit her dead in the forehead, and Foxheart hit the floor with a thud.

Hawkfrost came out with a stretcher and rolled Foxheart onto it. He then proceeded to tie her down with live snakes and ran offstage.

Tadpole looked horrified. "Does this happen every day?" he asked Sunset.

Sunset put on a false air of concern. "Is it too much for the widdle baby?" she simpered.

Tadpole shook his head. "I can manage," he replied coolly. Sunset snickered.

"Next up is Brokenstar, doing hardcore parkour!"

Hawkfrost ran onstage. He began chucking random boxes everywhere.

Brokenstar ran onstage. "PARKOUR!" he yelled, jumping on a box and back flipping off. He then ran to the back wall. Kicking off of it, he yelled, "PARKOUR!" again. He ran to a box downstage and did a handstand. "PARKOUR!" he screamed. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell forward off the stage. He fell in front of the judges with a thud, and a hush fell over the audience. Brokenstar jumped up with his paws in the air. "PARKOUR!" he called. He then proceeded to cartwheel over the judge's table, pressing every 'like' button as he went. None of the judges bothered to correct him.

"Notice me, Senpai!" Breezepelt hollered. Brokenstar winked at him and Breeepelt shrieked like a fangirl.

Snowfur looked at her notecard. "Last on our list is Mousefur. She will be… complaining."

The old she-cat wandered onstage. "Oh my StarClan, this place is huge. You need to make a map. I got so lost in that back room. I mean, that place was so messy. There was this huge pile of junk. I think I tripped over at least twenty rubber ducks on my way here. You young cats need to learn how to clean. Speaking of clean, the kit's room is a MESS! I mean, glitter on the ceiling, money on the floor, and a mix of both. Plus there were some really creepy pictures of Mothwing. Does a stalker live here or somethi-"

She was suddenly cut off by Sunset running up and stuffing a sock in her mouth. "WHAT PICTURES THERE ARE NO PITCURES WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHY WERE YOU IN OUR ROOM?"

Mousefur started to gag on the sock and ran offstage. Mosskit pressed 'like'. "Elders are so interesting, aren't they?" she sighed. Yellowfang and Breezepelt exchanged glances and both pressed 'X'. Mothwing grinned obliviously.

Snowfur looked warily at Sunset. "Brokenstar will do parkour on our Battle of the Champions. See you next time!"

Suddenly, Sunset bolted across the stage with her paws full of Polaroids. One fluttered to the ground, and Snofur picked it up. It was of Mothwing brushing her teeth. In the picture, markers were sticking out of her fur and toothpaste clumped her chest fur.

Sunset ran down the isle, screaming, "THERE ARE NO PICTURES!"

"See you later!" Snowfur called.

 **First things first: I am so sorry, but I have to throw out a gift. It was from the guest Abby, and I really don't want to do this, but the gifts solve the exploding marker box problem, which is my favorite running gag, and also gives a gift to Stargleam, who I don't agree with Violet's choice for including, as she is an OC. I apologize deeply, but these gifts will not be given.**

 **Please leave suggestions for future acts. Credit for there are skater551 and Childish 'paw.**


	21. Graystripe, Cloudtail, Bluestar

**Quick authors note: Flower, thank you for all the suggestions! I most likely won't use Cinderpelt, Scourge, Sandstorm, Tigerstar, Purdy, Hollyleaf, and Foxleap, so they are free for you to use in your talent show fanfic!**

A drumroll echoed throughout the Warriors Got Talent studio. "That's new," Snowfur commented as she walked onstage.

Mothwing skipped after. "I like it!" she mewed. "Hawkfrost should do that every single time!"

Hawkfrost poked his head onstage. "Wasn't me," he meowed before vanishing.

Suddenly, a drum set fell from the ceiling and crashed onstage. It was a good thing the wood floor had twenty layers of titanium steel under it because no one trusted Hawkfrost, or else it would have broken through the stage. Sunset sat gleefully on the seat of the drum set.

"Surprise!" she crowed, banging on the cymbals with her drumsticks. Everyone covered their ears.

Mosskit jumped up. "Toss me a drumstick!" she called, and Sunset threw one of the pointy sticks as hard as she could. Mosskit somehow caught it, then looked around for something to hit with it. She looked at Breezepelt, then shoved the drumstick in his ear. Breezepelt yowled on pain.

"Sasha!" Snowfur screamed over the cymbals. "Cut! CUT THE CAMERA!"

* * *

"Welcome to Warriors Got Talent!" Snowfur smiled. The drums had been removed, and Sunset sat angrily next to Mothwing, who didn't seem all that fazed. Breezepelt's ear was bandaged, and he glared at Mosskit. Yellowfang chuckled silently.

"We have more gifts!" Snowfur said. Looking into the camera, she added, "Please do not send us any more gifts. Our mailbox s full, and right now there are so many unopened gifts, they will last five episodes! I will update when our mailbox is empty." **A/N: Yes, I mean it!**

Snowfur opened a letter. "This one is from catgirl2900. It says; _Breezepelt gets a dangerous awesome unbelievably cool button that summons a raw egg. One time use. Mosskit gets a moss shooter. Mothwing gets a robot that eats markers uncontrollably. Yellowfang gets a book called "How to kill you son". Sasha gets a beautiful blue dress. Breezepelt also gets a jar of happiness. Tell him it gives him special powers if he drinks it._ "Snowfur silently read the part saying, "It actually makes him act like an excited Mosskit."

Breezepelt looked giddily at the jar. "Bottoms up!" he shouted, drinking the contents in one gulp. He set the jar down, then froze. His pupils dilated, and his breathing quickened. Breezepelt then passed out.

Mosskit prodded Breeepelt with a paw. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Suddenly, Breezepelt jumped up. He began spinning in his chair. "WHEE!" he cried.

Mosskit brightened. "That magic potion made Breezepelt FUN!"

Breezepelt gasped. "You just spoke in all capital letters!"

"I know!" Mosskit squealed. She pulled a miniature bouncy house out from under her chair and began to hop on it.

Meanwhile, Mothwing fought with her evil robot by throwing markers at it, which was kind of pointless. No one noticed or cared.

"I understand now," Breezepelt said, gazing in awe at Mosskit. Suddenly, he bowed down to her. "You are so wise," he whispered.

Snowfur looked impatiently at her watch. "We are running out of time! I guess we can only do one gift today, because this show has a twenty minute time frame and we are already ten minutes in!"

"Technically," Mosskit interrupted, "we really aim for a 1,000 word frame, and we are currently at word 540, so yes, we should get going."

Breezepelt nodded. "True."

Snowfur was going to ask what in StarClan they were talking about, but decided that if Mosskit was right, they were now at word 574 and were losing time.

"First up," Snowfur announced, "is Graystripe, who will be competitively eating."

Graystripe waltzed onstage. Hawkfrost pushed a big table onstage, on which 2,322,434 cookies were stacked. "I will eat all of these cookies in one second."

Breezepelt, Mosskit, and Sunset gasped.

Graystripe exhaled and began to stretch. The audience watched in anticipation as Graystripe leaned forward, then leaped into the air. He opened his mouth and dived head first towards the table. It one bite, he ate every singly cookie, somersaulted off of the table, and bowed.

Breezepelt and Mosskit both immediately pressed 'like', but Yellowfang gagged. "Disgusting," she commented, pressing 'X'.

"Actually," Graystripe said," "I have to agree. That was very disgusting." He then ran offstage. Retching noises were heard offstage, and Yellowfang gagged again.

"Alright," Snowfur said, peeking offstage. Her nose wrinkled. "Hawkfrost is going to have a hard time cleaning that… bathtub… Hawkfrost, why do you have a bathtub?" She watched offstage, where Hawkfrost shrugged and threw Graystripe into the vomit-filled tub.

"Gross," Snowfur continued. "Next up is Cloudtail, doing jumping tricks."

Cloudtail brought out a trampoline. Hopping on, he began to flip around and do backflips. Breezepelt "Oohed" and pressed 'like'. Mosskit followed suit. Suddenly, Cloudtail hopped in one place, doing no tricks. Hawkfrost passed him a basketball, and once Cloudtail was bouncing pretty high, he slammed the basketball on the trampoline. This double-bounced him so high, Cloudtail zoomed through the ceiling, leaving a hole. He never came back down.

Yellowfang pressed 'X'.

Mothwing recorded the score on her board in her magic marker. The robot then ate the magic marker and Mothwing screamed angrily.

"Lastly," Snowfur meowed as she walked up to the robot, "is Bluestar singing Skyfall." She popped the Robot's head off, and all of Mothwing's eaten markers spilled out. Mothwing cried tears of joy and hugged all of the markers.

As the blue she-cat walked onstage, Mosskit squealed. "Hi, Mommy!" she shouted.

Breezepelt waved. "Hi, Mosskit's mommy!" he called. Bluestar looked confused.

"Welcome back on the show!" Snowfur said. "Whenever you're ready!"

Bluestar took a deep breath, and began to sing. " _This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the earth move and then. Hear my heart burst again. For this is the end, I've drowned and dreamt this moment, so overdue I owe them. Swept away, I'm stolen. Let the sky fall. When it crumbles, we will stand tall. Face it all together. Let the sky fall. When it crumbles, we will stand tall. Face it all together. At skyfall. At skyfall._ "

Mosskit applauded and pressed 'like'. "That's my mommy," she whipered to Breezepelt.

"Your mommy is awesome," he whispered back, pressing 'like' as well.

" _Skyfall is where we start. A thousand miles and poles apart, where worlds collide and days are dark. You may have my number, you can take my name, but you'll never have my heart. Let the sky fall. When it crumbles, we will stand tall. Face it all together. Let the sky fall. When it crumbles, we will stand tall. Face it all together. At skyfall."_

Mosskit and Breezepelt applauded again. Bluestar bowed again, and Yellowfang pressed 'like'.

"Bluestar will appear in the Battle of the Champions!" Snowfur announced.

Mosskit hopped up and down, screaming, "Yay, Mommy!" Breezepelt joined in. Yellowfang stared worriedly at Breezepelt.

Snowfur pulled out the gift card and read it again. "This wears off, right?" she asked.

 **It was so fun writing Breezepelt acting super silly. Unfortunately, he acts as Mosskit's foil, so I need him all grumpy and cynical.**

 **QOTD: who is the best duo on the show?**


	22. Sparkpaw, Crowfeather, Birdflight

Mothwing's whiteboard rolled onstage. A small kit rode on the top rim.

"Check me out!" Sunset yelled as the whiteboard wheeled onstage.

Snowfur walked onstage to give her introduction and blinked at Sunset. "What in StarClan are you doing?" she asked.

Sunset jumped down from the whiteboard lightly. "I've decided," she announced, "to go to college and become an inventor. My first project will be a whiteboard car."

"How _old_ are you?" Snowfur asked.

Sunset flicked her ears. "I am a prodigy, and I can do whatever I want."

"A prodigy of what?"

"I am great at absolutely everything," Sunset replied smoothly.

Snowfur choked. "Oh, right."

Sunset huffed, offended. "I'll prove you wrong," she retorted tartly. She then turned around and marched offstage. Mothwing ran on in her place.

"What did I miss?" Mothwing asked cheerfully. Snowfur just rolled her eyes.

The judges were watching the whole ordeal silently, but now Mosskit turned to Breezepelt. "Hi!" she squeaked. "How was your day off?"

Breezepelt turned to look at Mosskit, but he growled instead of smiled. "Don't talk to me, kit," he hissed. "I'm having a terrible day and I don't need you to ruin it."

Mosskit sniffed, heartbroken. "But we were such good friends last episode- I mean, chapter."

Breezepelt stared at her. "Listen," he grumbled, "I don't remember a thing after that jar of happiness, and I'm sure not happy about. I considered not coming at all today, but Snowfur and I are the only cast members not to take a sick day and I want to keep it that way."

Sunset popped back onstage. "I smell a challenge!" she sang. Mosskit suddenly forgot her sorrow from loosing fun-Breezepelt and smiled at Sunset. They seemed to have some sort of mental telepathy.

Snowfur rolled her eyes and pulled a notecard from her fur. "Our first gifts are from ShadowRiolu119. It says, ' _Snow fur, fur dye! Breeze pelt, an awesome war machine that never run out of ammo and you can destroy whatever you want._ '" Snowfur secretly pressed the disable button. "' _Moth wing, a working marker costume to wear so you have more markers where ever you go. Mosskit, a rainbow bubble gun and a PowerPuff kits poster. Sunset, a painting of the sunset'_ "

Sunset oohed at the painting. "Steering wheel," she whispered.

Mothwing put on her costume. Not only did it look like a marker, but also had two million pockets just for markers. Also the fake ink of the costume glowed. "MARKER MARKER MARKER!" she screamed, stuffing her paws into the pink marker box and stuffing markers into the pockets.

Snowfur smiled. "Next gifts are from mipp45678. ' _To Snowfur everlasting hot chocolate and ear muffs. To Mothwing a new shinny white board that can change colours. To Sunset a gun (that works). To Hawkfrost a free trip to RiverClan's water park. To Mosskit lots of CANDY! To Yellowfang a thing that makes people shut up. To Breezepelt a gun (that doesn't work). To Sasha a membership to Daisy's class for mums. To everyone in the crowd ear muffs._ '"

Snowfur tried on her earmuffs, and looked pretty stylish. Everyone else in the audience wanted to be stylish too, so they put on their earmuffs too. However, only Snowfur was pretty enough to pull them off and everyone was ashamed.

Sunset gazed at the gun. "Ignition," she whispered.

Yellowfang smiled at Breezepelt, thumping the shut-up thing threateningly.

Snowfur smiled, and everyone was jealous of her earmuffs. "First up is Sparkpaw doing gymnastics."

The small apprentice walked onstage, and Hawkfrost threw a balance beam onstage. Sparkpaw didn't noticed and kept walking. The balance beam barely missed crushing her head. A bar, a mat, and vault followed. Sparkpaw turned around and was surprised to see all the equipment behind her. Grabbing the chalk, Sparkpaw rubbed her paws together. With her paws dusted, she launched herself at the bar. Her paws gripped the bar, and her hind paws swung forward. Suddenly, her paws slipped, and with a thud, Sparkpaw's back his the mat. The air getting knocked out of her lungs was audible.

"Great," Snowfur complained, "another injury. Mothwing, remind me to get a legal clause that all injuries are not our fault."

Mothwing was still filling her pockets with markers. About half of them were filled, but the marker box wasn't even close to empty. She pulled an indigo marker from a pocket by her ear and wrote 'GET LEGAL CLAWS SO WE DON'T GET BLAMED FOR DEATH!' at the top of the board.

"That's not how you spell 'clause'," Snowfur pointed out.

Mothwing examined her writing. "I'm pretty sure this is right."

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "Next up is Crowfeather singing Let Her Go."

Crowfeather skipped onstage. He took the mike. " _Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go… and you let her go._ "

Leafpool and Feathertail began fighting about who the song was meant for.

" _Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one day you'll make a dream last, but dreams come slow and they go so fast. You see her when you close your eyes, maybe one day you'll understand why, everything you touch, surely dies._ "

Breezepelt pressed 'X' and pretended to gag.

" _But you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go._ "

Yellowfang and Mosskit both applauded and pressed 'like'. Yellowfang shot Breezepelt a death glare and waved the shut-up thing in the air. Breezepelt gulped.

"Last on our list is Birdflight. It says here that she's… flying? That can't be right."

Suddenly, Birdflight zipped onstage. She flew around, doing backflips and racing over the audience. Breezepelt stole the negrected can of spray paint Mothwing didn't use after she found out it didn't erase. He sprayed the paint at Birdflight, and when no wires were exposed, he grunted. Mosskit pressed 'like' before hopping on Birdflight's back when she dipped low. Yellowfang purred and pressed 'like' too, and stared at Breezepelt smugly until he pressed 'like' too.

Birdflight smiled and landed lightly onstage, knocking Mosskit off. "Snowfur stared at her, confused. "So, Birdflight will be in the Battle of the Champions, which is next episode. Though I have literally no clue how," she muttered. Birdflight looked victorious as she flew out the main entrance. Sunset snatched the spray pain. "Fuel," she whispered. She put in in a pile with the painting and the gun. Sunset then stole the whiteboard and took everything offstage. Heavy machinery was heard offstage, and Snowfur looked offstage worriedly. "We'll see you next time," she finished, racing to stop Sunset from killing herself and Hawkfrost.

 **Any ideas for new acts? Also, I'd like another guest judge, so leave ideas for that too.**


	23. The Fourth Battle of the Champions

**All your suggestions were fantabulous; they will be used in the future. Also, guest judge will be next episode since my friend Mist of Falling Rain, AKA Drizzle, who is also writing a Warriors Got Talent story, and I decided to have character cameos in each other's fanfictions! Instead of Mothwing scorekeeping, her scorekeeper, Snowkit, will be in this episode!**

 **Enjoy!**

Snowfur stood center stage in silence. She looked around, then stared offstage. "Sunset!" she shouted. "Get your kit butt onstage!"

Sunset pushed a snow-white kit onstage, then ran back offstage to get the whiteboard. "Snowfur," Sunset complained, "how am I supposed to work with him?"

Snowfur ran up to Snowkit, who smiled obliviously at the audience. If anyone didn't know Snowfur very well, they would thought Snowkit was either her son or a baby clone of her.

"Don't be rude," Snowfur scolded. She turned to Snowkit, lowered her gaze to his face. "WHERE IS YOUR HEARING AID, SWEETY?" she asked loudly.

Snowkit blinked. "WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"You can't hear anything," Sunset muttered.

Mosskit _awwed._ "He's so adorable!" she squealed.

"BEES ARE DEPLORABLE?" Snowkit asked.

Yellowfang chuckled. "You're right, he's so cute."

"He's crippled! Useless!" Breezepelt shouted. The entire audience gasped.

"HOMOPHOBE!" Mosskit shrieked.

"RACIST!" Sunset gasped.

"SEXIST!" Hawkfrost shouted.

"GELATO!" Snowkit yelled.

"Everyone, quiet!" Snowfur called. She glared at Breezepelt. "However, you do need to keep your opinions to yourself. Don't be rude." Breezepelt crossed his paws and grumbled.

Snowfur smiled sweetly. "Welcome to the Battle of the Champions. We are only doing one gift today, since we have so much to see!" She examined the letter. "It is from SageandSky, saying; ' _Snowfur: A get into Starclan for a day pass for anyone! (Maybe you could give it to Thistleclaw) Yellowfang: A magical leaf that can be any herb you want it to be, even deathberries! Breezepelt: A hat that says Lionblaze is Awesome! Mosskit: A DVD that has all of the My little RiverClan episodes on it. And you get a pet unicorn. Sunset: A matching pet unicorn and skittles! Sasha: A gift card to Forever 21 Moons and a mommy van with 100 million seats. Hawkfrost: A closet for everything you have hoarded and a bag of gummy bears! Mothflight: A magical marker that writes in either Rainbow Sparkles or Rainbow flower pattern! Audience: Shields that protect you from Sunset and Mosskit's unicorns (just in case!)_ '"

Sunset stroked her unicorn while Mosskit's ate everyone's popcorn. "I can't see why people need to be protected from this cutie," she said as it barfed corn syrup all over Breezepelt. Breezepelt hissed and tore up the Lionblaze hat with his sticky, corn-syrupy paws.

Snowfur rolled her eyes. Mosskit noticed that the author makes Snowfur roll her eyes a lot. "Anyway," Snowfur huffed, "we need to get stared with the Battle of the Champions! First up is Willowshine, painting watercolors."

The small RiverClan cat ran onstage and began painting. She splashed water on her paper, and color after color until a self-portrait appeared. Yellowfang and Mosskit applauded and pressed 'like'.

"Conceited much?" Breezepelt snickered, trying to lick the corn syrup off.

Snowfur turned to Snowkit. "Write two checks and an X!" she said, over-exaggerating each word.

"WHAT?" Snowkit hollered.

Sunset stepped forward. "I've got this," she said. She then proceeded to point to herself, then Willowshine, then Snowkit. She flapped her arms like a butterfly and crossed her fisted paws over her chest before backing up. "I know sign language," she explained.

Snowkit looked confused, but wrote on the board, 'Sunset Willowshine and Snowkit fight a butterfly.'

Snowfur smiled at Snowkit. "Next up is Brokenstar doing parkour."

Brokenstar fell from the ceiling, but before he hit the ground, he vaulted off of a wall that magically appeared. However, before he could catch himself on the ground, Brokenstar's head hit the wooden floor of the stage. A loud _crack_ was heard.

"Mothwing, call the hospital!" Snowfur called. Everyone was silent for a second, then Snowfur said," Oh right, she's not here. Um, Hawkfrost, call the hospital!"

Hawkfrost ran onstage and dragged Brokenstar off by his toe.

"Next up is Bluestar singing Set Fire to the Rain."

Bluestar ran onstage, and Mosskit began screaming hysterically. Yellowfang pressed her shut-up thing and Mosskit became silent.

" _I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it. It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me. My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak, to stand in your arms, without falling to your feet. But there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, and the games you play, you would always win, always win._

" _But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face. Well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! When I lay with you, I could stay there. Close my eyes, feel you here forever. You and me together. Nothing gets better. 'Cause there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, and the games you'd play. You would always win, always win._ "

Breezepelt pressed 'X' and screamed, "I'M A HATER!"

" _I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face. Well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames. When it fell, something died, 'cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh! Oh noooo. Let it burn, oh. Let it burn. Let it burn._ "

Mosskit silently screamed some more and clapped. When she clapped, her paws made no noise. She pressed 'like', but that was also silent.

Yellowfang smiled at Bluestar and pressed 'like'.

Bluestar curtsied and ran offstage. Snowfur took center stage again. "Lastly, Birdflight will be flying, somehow."

Birdflight swooped over the audience. To everyone's surprise, she began singing. " _Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guesses, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes… and leeeeeaaaap. It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!"_

Yellowfang gasped, and Mosskit quietly screamed some more. Both pressed 'like'. Breezepelt looked like he was having an inner battle on whether to give in or continue to be a hater, when Birdflight swooped down and pressed 'like' for him.

"Birdflight will appear in the Battle of the Stars!" Snowfur announced as Birdflight did a flip. "We will see you next episode!"

Suddenly, a curtain dropped from the ceiling, and Birdflight, who wasn't expecting it, got hit dead on and lie on the stage under the curtain.


	24. BrightheartXKits, Tigerheart, Leafpool

The lights went down in studio 666, and everyone stared expectantly at the stage. However, instead of the usual introduction where Snowfur walked onstage, Sunset skipped onstage, cackling. Yellowfang looked uneasily over and noticed that Breezepelt was gone.

"TAKE THAT, STUPID BREEZEPELT!" Sunset suddenly screamed at the camera. She them fall over, unable to stop evilly laughing.

"No screaming, sweetheart!" Sasha called.

Yellowfang sighed and crossed her forelegs. "That does it," she meowed. "Sunset is officially a demon kit."

Snowfur ran onstage. "Sunset!" she hollered. "What did you do to Breezepelt?"

Sunset gasped for air, wiping away laughter tears. "I POISONED him!" She fell over laughing again.

Sasha gasped and yelled, "YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"No screaming, Mom!" Sunset replied. Mosskit found this hilarious.

"How did you do it?" Mosskit asked.

Sunset began to pace, still giggling. "You see," she said in an evil conspiracy voice, "I was going to poison both Breezepelt and Snowfur, because they needed a guest replacement, but I read the lease and it turns out the episode will be postponed if Snowfur isn't there, so I just went for Breezepelt."

"Ooh," Mosskit said, not realizing that Sunset hadn't even answered her question.

Snowfur wrinkled her nose. "When you die, you are totally going to the Dark Forest. You are the most evil cat I know."

Sunset winked. "I know where you keep your 'Get Into StarClan Free' cards. I think I'm set."

Snowfur rolled her eyes. That was her new trademark since all she ever did was roll her eyes. "Mothwing, call the next replacement possible."

Mothwing, who had been silently chewing the cap of a teal marker into a lumpy pulp, pulled out her MeowPhone and dialed a number. She then shrieked into it, "COME JUDGE AND I'LL PAY YOU!" then hung up.

Seconds later, the back door flew off it's hinges to reveal Barley. He screamed a ninja-like nonsense word and leaped over the audience into Breezepelt's empty seat.

Mosskit pressed her 'like' button. "Ten out of ten!" she called.

"That wasn't an act," Yellowfang said, extremely annoyed.

"Oh," Mosskit said, looking disappointed.

Barley winked at Snowfur and clicked his tongue. "Let's get paid," he said, propping his feet up on the judging table.

Snowfur rolled her eyes again. "The first gifts are from Guest. It says, ' _Breezepelt- a FAKE magic stone? Mothwing- a marker that draws letters in the shape of mini flowers. Mosskit- a rainbow-maker. Sunset- Book of Pranks. Yellowfang: A pair of headsets to wear if Breezepelt annoys you. Snowfur- a fur-scrubber 1,000 (used to wash fur and get anything out of it in no time. Hawkfrost- a mega hammer to chase unwanted guests (like Stargleam). Sasha- How to Keep Your Kits Under Control, by Ferncloud_ '"

Sasha abandoned the camera and began vigorously reading the book.

Mosskit began spewing rainbows everywhere.

"Next gifts," Snowfur said, stepping away from a rogue rainbow. "From shadowstarmow; ' _breezepelt : a shark with a laser duck taped to its head. Mothwing : A top hat made of markers. Sunset: A trash bag full of glitter. Mosskit : A Family reunion (including uncle Thistleclaw and cousin whitestorm)3 Snowfur; same thing as mosskit you are family . Yellowfang: A bat that caries Breezepelt to an unknown location BUT only once ( chose your time wisely). Hawkfrost. A cape YES IT CAN MAKE YOU FLY HAWKFROST. Sasha: A leash for sunset and a glitter off button just in case._ '"

Hawkfrost began to fly around, screaming, "WHEEEE!"

"Go away, Hawkfrost!" Snowfur yelled, and Hawkfrost grumpily slouched offstage.

"First up are Brightheart, Ambermoon, Dewnose, and Snowbush, performing a skit."

Ambermoon dragged on two chairs, and Brightheart carried two more. They were placed in two rows of two. Snowbush and Dewnose sat in the back, and Ambermoon and her mother sat in front. A disembodied steering wheel flew onstage from where Hawkfrost sat, and Brightheart caught it and pretended to drive.

"Hey," Brightheart said, "where are we going?"

"Disneyland," Dewnose responded, like it was obvious.

Brightheart glanced at her son. "But where is that?"

Ambermoon flicked her ears. "It's where we're going."

"I don't know where Disneyland is."

"Disneyland is where you are driving to," Snowbush said.

"Honestly, how can you not know where Disneyland is? It's where we're going."

Brightheart wailed, "But where are we going?"

"Disneyland!" The three cats called in unison.

Brightheart squinted, as if she were looking for a road sign. "But how do I get to Disneyland?"

"You go to Disneyland!"

"But where is it?"

"DISNEYLAND!"

Mosskit had nearly passed out, she was laughing so hard. She batted the table, but kept missing the 'like' button, so eventually Yellowfang just pressed it for her.

"Very enjoyable," she said, pressing her own 'like'.

Barley perked up. "Hey Mothwing," he called. "Do I get paid more if I like the act?"

Mothwing shrugged.

Barley considered this, then pressed his 'like' button as well.

The family onstage dragged all of their chairs offstage.

"Next," Snowfur announced, "is Tigerheart telling jokes!" Tigerheart walked onstage, and Snowfur turned to him. "Last time on the show, you sang with Dovewing, right?"

Tigerheart drooped, and near the back Dovewing avoided looking at the stage.

Snowfur passed Tigerheart a microphone, and Tigerheart tapped it with his paw. He then coughed and cleared his throat.

"My ex-mate still misses me," he said. "But her aim is getting better!"

Silence.

"But her aim is getting better! But her aim is- DOVEWING COME BACK! I MISS YOU!" Tigerheart sank to the floor and began to shake and wail. Dovewing sank in her seat, and Bumblestripe put a protective paw around her.

Hawkfrost tied a chain of wet towels around Tigerheart and dragged him offstage.

"I believe that is mental breakdown number 3," Yellowfang said, casually examining her claws.

Snowfur coughed awkwardly. "So, um, last up is Leafpool playing the piano."

Leafpool glided onstage, and a piano was lowered from the ceiling. Snowfur looked uneasily up to see that there were also anvils, wardrobes, and a car suspended from the fly space.

Leafpool took a seat, and began to play a sweet melody. Her paws danced over the keys like ballerinas. She seemed to play for a long time before stopping. She stood up and bowed.

Mossit and Yellowfang both pressed 'like', but all that was heard from Barley was a loud snore.

"Brightheart and her kits will perform in the next Battle of the Champions!" Snowfur announced.

At the sound of her voice, Barley snapped awake. "Money?" he shrieked. Snowfur rolled her eyes and passed him a thick wad of cash, which looked like a lot of money but was really just thirty one-dollar bills.

"BYE!" Sunset screamed at the camera, which was still unattended while Sasha read her parenting book. As everyone got up to leave, the camera fell on it's side and filmed Sunset tee-peeing the stage for a few hours more.


	25. SilverXMille, Adderfang, Runningwind

**First: I must throw out Whispercloud's gifts for 4 reasons. 1) I am not accepting gifts right now, 2) I can't think of a reason Snowfur would use spray paint, or why it would be a prank if it wasn't her favorite color (also, she likes black and hates dark blue), 3) Sunset is already Mothwing's permanent apprentice, although she doesn't do much, and 4) I can't force a character to like an act they don't or it wouldn't be fair. I hope you understand.**

 **Also, Millie's half of the rap battle was written by Drizzle (Drizzle The Rain Goddess)**

Snowfur skipped onstage. "Hi!" she called.

"That might have ben the most unprofessional thing I have ever witnessed," Sunset called from offstage. Mothwing pushed her markerboard onstage to reveal Sunset trying to force her painting to act as a steering wheel.

"You are the most unprofessional thing _I_ ever witnessed," Snowfur shot back.

"OH SNAP!" Mosskit called. Sunset looked mildly annoyed but didn't really care about Snowfur that much.

Breezepelt grumbled. "Can we not be complete idiots for the first five minutes of the show like we usually do."

"I actually agree with Breezepelt for once," Yellowfang said. Mosskit looked as if someone just told her Santa Claws had died.

"All right, all right," Snowfur said, rolling her eyes like usual. "The gifts are from Flower. She gave a lot. ' _Breezepelt: a snake_ ,'" She did not say that it was fake. " _'Yellowfang: a free visit to Ferncloud's Kit-Sitting Service; for Hopekit, and Wishkit_ _._ _Snowfur: 15,000 dollars in case she needs to go to First Star again_ _._ _Mothwing: 5,000,000,000 glow-in-the-dark markers_ _._ _Sunset: How To Be Awesome, by Lionblaze - includes an unlimited supply of money, CDs, and other awesome stuff_ _._ _Hawkfrost: a free visit to StarClan and lifetime supply of cheese puffs and pizza_ _._ _Sasha: Reverse Psychology: How To Get Your Kit To Do What You Want, by Daisy_.'"

Sasha hid the book, as Sunset had stolen the one by Ferncloud and had eaten it.

Breezepelt warily prodded the snake, afraid that it was going to attack him.

Snowfur continued to read. " _'_ _Mosskit- a pet mouse with rainbow fur_ _._ _Mothwing- a box of glow-in-the-dark markers that smells like fruits and Why StarClan Is Real, by Mothflight_ _._ _Sunset- a bucket of magic paint to throw on Snowfur, and a cookie made of rainbows,'" Wait, WHAT?_ _"'_ _Yellowfang- a free ticket to Sorreltail's Kit Haven for Hopekit and Wishkit, and a free smoothie_ _._ _Hawkfrost- a chainsaw just in case you meet Stargleam\or you have a mary-sue visit_ _._ _Sasha- a unlimited supply of iced tea-you must be exhausted after all that drama!_ '"

Hawkfrost seemed happy that he was receiving so many weapons and built a fort out of them backstage.

"StarClan food isn't real!" Mothwing hollered, throwing the book. It went backstage and knocked down Hawkfrost's fort. He was angry and threw the chainsaw at her.

Breezepelt suddenly banged his fist on the table. "WHERE"S MY SECOND GIFT?" he asked angrily.

Snowfur scanned the letter. "They seem to have forgotten." This made Breezepelt mad, and he proceeded to press the 'X' button repeatedly.

"Get going!" Yellowfang hollered. "We don't have all day!"

Snowfur huffed. "Fine," she meowed. "First up is Silverstream and Millie having a rap battle."

The two gray cats walked onstage, glaring at each other. Millie picked up a microphone.

"Am I really taking to you right now Silver? My thoughts right now are, kill her! But wait! You're already dead. Must suck to have so many things unsaid! Hon, you can't have my mate when you're all covered in red!"

Silverstream growled venomously. "Wow, do you really think you can talk to me that way? Hey, why don't we see what Gray has to say? He left ThunderClan for me to raise our kits together. And what did he do for you, brave some stormy weather?"

"Excuse me? He's currently with me! I thought from all the time you send moping around in StarClan you'd see! What happened to, "Gray deserves happiness"? Well we would all be happy if you weren't such a mess!"

"Gray only chose you because I'm dead. Besides, there is more about you to be said. Aren't you the one who neglected your child? And caused her to help the Dark Forest go wild? If you weren't so ignorant, Blossom would be happy! However, as a parent, you are beyond crappy!"

"OH SNAP!" Mosskit said again, pressing 'like'. Yellowfang applauded and followed suit, but Breezepelt pressed 'X'.

"No one cares about your petty arguments, ladies!" he called.

"Ahem," Snowfur coughed. "Next up is Adderfang, snake charming."

Breezepelt suddenly jumped out of his seat. The rubber snake was lying across the room, where he threw it.

"I didn't know you were afraid of snakes," Mosskit said innocently. Yellowfang snickered.

"I-I-I'm n-not," Breezepelt said, trembling.

Adderfang walked out and placed a clay pot down. He then pulled out a clarinet and played an enchanting tune. Slowly, a snake rose out of the pot and swayed to the music.

Breezepelt couldn't help himself. He let out a high-pitched scream. The sound jerked the snake out of its trance, and it lunged at Adderfang. It's venomous teeth sunk into his fur, and Adderfang hollered. Mothwing dialed the hospital, and Hawkfrost placed an open history book over the wound and dragged Adderfang away. Sunset tore the snake's head off and attached it to her whiteboard-car.

Breezepelt, Yellowfang, and Snowfur stared in shock. Mosskit pressed 'like'.

Mothwing put one check under Adderfang's name.

"Well then," Snowfur said. "That was, um… Next!" She pulled out her notecard. "Runningwind will do an agility course."

With a flash, the thin cat zoomed onstage. He did two laps around the stage, then two more around the audience. He then vaulted over the seats in the audience, then jumped onto Sasha's balcony. He jumped between a few balconies reserved for the Clan founders before landing nimbly back onstage. The crowd applauded. All three judges pressed 'like'.

"Watch out, Breezepelt," Yellowfang said. "You are getting soft."

Breezepelt ignored her.

Snowfur took center stage. "That wraps up this episode!" she called. "Don't worry, the health department said we still have three more injuries to go until they shut us down, so we will most likely see Runningwing in the Battle of the Champions!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Bye!" Snowfur called, and the curtains closed.


	26. Brindleface, RiverClan, Icewing

**IMPORTANT! You may remember how back in the day I said I was ending the month hiatus early due to going on vacation. Weeeeelll… the time has come, my friends. The next chapter after this will be up on the 23** **rd** **of July.**

The Warriors Got Talent settled down as the lights and stared up at the stage. A cricket began playing Cannon in D on his leg violins in the back row. Tigerstar glared at the cricket and flexed his claws. The cricket decided that maybe he was overdoing it and hopped away.

Suddenly, Sunset jumped center stage and began to shout. "Are yeh ready, kits?"

Mosskit hopped up from her judges chair. "Aye aye, Sunset!"

Sunset smirked. "I can't HEAR you!"

"Aye aye, Sunset!" Mosskit called back. Some other kits in the audience joined in.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Who lives in a bouncy house in Mosskit's room?" Sunset sang, skipping around the stage.

"Sunset! Sunset!"

"Who's absolutely perfect and everyone loves her?"

"Sunset! Sunset!"

"Who's better than Snowfur and everyone knows it?"

"Sunset! Sunset!"

"Who should be the hostess of Warriors Got Talent?"

Sunset! Sunset!"

All the young cats began to chant. "Sunset, Sunset! Sunset, Sunset!"

"Sunset! Sunset!" Sunset shouted, sliding across the stage on her furry cat knees. A few notes were played on a flute backstage.

Heavy pawsteps sounded offstage, and Sunset scrambled to her paws. Snowfur marched onstage. "What is going on?" she cried. "The lights aren't supposed to be down right now! And I come out of my dressing room to hear Sunset singing Spongebob Squarepelt onstage and see Hawkfrost playing the flute! Why can Hawkfrost play the flute?!"

Hawkfrost shrugged, cradling his flute.

Sunset batted her eyes innocently at Snowfur. "We were just having fun," she said in a baby voice.

Snowfur looked sternly at Sunset. "Don't you try to fool me, young lady. You once dumped buckets of paint on me!"

"Ah, those were the days," Sunset said dreamily.

"Do your job and go get Mothwing so we can start already!" Snowfur shouted, pointing offstage. Sunset sauntered offstage, swishing her tail sassily.

Snowfur looked around, and noticed the audience for the first time. She blushed and waved. "Welcome to Warriors Got Talent!" she said. "We'll do gifts now."

"YES!" Breezepelt hollered, slamming his fists on the table. "Guns! Cannons! Grenades! Show me the good stuff!"

Yellowfang sighed, exasperated.

"Our first gifts are from Flower again! They said, ' _Breezepelt- a evil pet fox. Audience- full-protection shields. Snowfur- fur gloss. Mothwing- a box of sparkly glow-in-the-dark markers that smell like cookies!_ _Sunset- How To Drive Your Mother Crazy, by Flower (that's me)_ _._ _Yellowfang- The Guide To Healing, Injuries, Being a Medicine Cat, And Understanding Prophecies (comes with herb samples) by, Flower (that's me)_ _._ _Sasha- The Guide To Raising Kits, Being a Mother, And Understanding How Kits Work, by Flower (that's me)_ _._ _Mosskit- a unlimited supply of lollipops and a The Guide To Taking Care Of A Rainbow-Colored Mouse, by Flower_ _._ _Hawkfrost- a super-sharp hammer and 30 packets of nachos._ '"

Breezepelt cautiously regarded the fox. It's gleaming red eyes were slits and it's mouth foamed. "Rabies," Yellowfang muttered, regarding her book.

"Does the fox do what I want or is it just evil?" Breezepelt asked.

To answer his question, the fox jumped at Breezepelt and sank it's foamy fangs into his leg. Breezepelt and Mosskit began to scream bloody murder. Yellowfang, however, pulled a syringe from her book, stabbed Breezepelt with it, then pulled a shotgun out of the void and shot the fox.

Breezepelt lay gasping for air, and everyone except Mothwing just stared at Yellowfang. Mothwing was trying to eat her cookie marker.

"Well, that happened," Snowfur said slowly, absentmindedly pulling a marker from Mothwing's mouth. Mothwing frowned and began to draw a dragon on her whiteboard.

Snowfur cleared her throat. "Ahem, yes. Anyway, those were the last gifts in our stash! So, yes, gifts will be staring up again." She glared at the audience. "Don't overdo it. First up we have Brindleface weaving baskets!"

Brindleface stepped onstage, dragging behind her a massive coil of bendy cords. She put them down and attempted to pull out one end to begin her basket. However, the coil knotted up and tangled around Brindleface's leg. She tugged on the cord, but it only got even more knotted. She sighed and began tugging on the coil itself until the cords looked like a bird's nest.

"I give up!" Brindleface called. She got up and tried to run offstage, but one part of the coil was around her leg and another had found it's way around a stage light. As she tried to run, the cords held her back and she fell on her face.

Breezepelt slammed his paw on the 'like' button. "Woo!" he shouted, having recovered from the fox accident. "Your suffering is hilarious!"

Brindleface blushed, kicked the coil away, and sprinted offstage.

Mosskit and Yellowfang both pressed 'X'.

Snowfur tugged at the coil, and the cords snapped, sending the failed basket flying into the audience. Tigerstar was still searching for the cricket and didn't see it fly straight for his face.

"Next up is the RiverClan Synchronized Swim Team!"

Mothwing stopped drawing evil looking dandelions and looked at Snowfur. "But Snowfur," she said, "we don't have a pool!"

Snowfur looked smug. "Yes we do!" she sang, pressing a button on a box in her paw. The floor began to open, and Snowfur ran to push Mothwing's board offstage as a very full pool was revealed under the stage.

"What happened to all the cement that used to be down there?" Mothwing asked curiously.

Snowfur shrugged.

The RiverClan swim team ran onstage, and one by one dived into the pool. They swirled around the water, making the circle they formed bugged and smaller like a blooming flower. They then dove so only their feet were above water and did a sort of ballet. Finally, the cats formed a semicircle facing the audience, and half of the cats sat on the other's shoulders, holding their paws in the air.

Suddenly, a scream was heard, and a cat fell from the stage's ceiling and fell with a splash into the pool, right in the center. It was Cloudtail, who had vanished into the ceiling in episode twenty two and never came back.

"Wow!" Mosskit squealed, pressing 'like.' Yellowfang followed suit.

Breezepelt looked irritated. "They said it was a RiverClan team, and Cloudtail's in ThunderClan! ThunderClan cats have to take over everything!" He pressed 'X'.

All the cats scrambled out of the water and offstage. Snowfur closed the pool and took center stage. "Lastly," she meowed, "is Icewing, ice sculpting!"

Icewing came onstage with a huge block of ice. She smiled innocently, then began to laugh and pulled a chainsaw from behind her back. Everyone backed away. Icewing began sawing at the ice block like a maniac. She stepped back and grinned, the chainsaw still running. The sculpture was of a cat ice-skating, except the cat had an extra leg, a unicorn horn, and looked like it was wearing the Canadian flag. It began to melt under the stage lights, and the muzzle fell off.

Breezepelt pressed 'X'. "I like your chainsaw, though!" he called.

Yellowfang also pressed 'X', but Mosskit smiled innocently and pressed the 'like' button. Icewing looked angry about her terrible score, but before she could massacre anyone with her chainsaw, Hawkfrost lassoed her and dragged her offstage."

Snowfur stepped over the puddle forming around the sculpture. "The RiverClan Synchronized Swim Team! Until next time!" Snowfur prepared to leave, while Sunset, who had been hiding offstage the entire episode, walked back to center stage. However, before she could sing again, Snowfur seized her scruff and dragged her offstage.

 **Just to get a discussion going while I'm on hiatus: I have purposefully never described Sunset's appearance. What do you imagine her to look like?**


	27. Mapleshade, FireXGray, Tigerstar

**IT'S BAAAAAACK!**

 **Thanks for all the marvelous gifts! They all will be used. I would just like to ask for only one gift set per person, to keep traffic running smoothly.**

 **Also, it was so weird seeing how you imagine Sunset. I always saw her as Calico.**

 **On with the show!**

Snowfur stepped onstage, and the crowd went wild. Blushing, she took center stage.

"Miss me?" she called, and the audience applauded even more.

"Nope," and overhead voice called out. Snowfur looked up to see Sunset hanging on the new chandelier that was covering the hole Cloudtail had burst in the ceiling. "They just missed me." At that. Sunset began unscrewing the chandelier.

It took Snowfur a second to realize what Sunset was doing before leaping out of the way. The beautiful crystals of the chandelier crashed and shattered on the stage floor. Snowfur gasped at the wreckage, when suddenly, Mothwing burst onstage and started screeching, "IIIIIIII'M GONNA SWIIIIIING FROM THE CHANDALIEEEEEER! FROM THE CHANDALIEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Snowfur flattened her ears and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP!" Everyone froze, except for Yellowfang, who put her paws over Mosskit's ears.

"Such language around kits!" Yellowfang chided. Mosskit blinked happily.

Snowfur looked exasperated. "I need everyone to just shu- I mean, be quiet because if you don't, our show will be terrible and people will stop coming and we won't get any money and we will get shut down and I will have to move in with my mom again! Don't make me move in with my mom."

"I think we just found the root to all of Snowfur's problems," Sunset muttered.

Breezepelt examined his claws. "Hate to break it to you, Snowy," he said, "but I think the reason people actually watch our show is because it's such a mess. It's funny."

Snowfur didn't know how to respond to this, so she produced an envelope from behind her back. "Gifts!" she called shakily. "Our first gifts are from ShadowRiolu119. It says: _Snowfur, a plate of cookies. Breezepelt, a gun (I did not specify what type,wink wink). Sasha, How to take care of unruly kits, by ShadowClan daycare center. Also, unlimited coupons for kit sitting. Sunset, a science clip to blow stuff up and a movie of all of the thing you did to annoy your mom. Mothwing, a marker set to draw 3D pictures with. Yellowfang, 101 ways to use death berries._ "

Yellowfang and Sasha were immediately immersed in their books. Breezepelt picked up his gun and shot it at Mosskit. She was sprayed with a jet of jelly1

"Jelly!" Mosskit exclaimed cheerfully. She began to lick off of herself and sing "Peanut Butter Jelly" quietly.

"JELLY?!" Breezepelt hollared angrily, throwing the gun away. Hawkfrost sneakily stole it and added it to his hoarder's collection.

"Next gifts," Snowfur said, her mouth full of cookies, "are from peacepost. They say, _Snowfur gets a personal fur dresser. Breeze pelt, a gun that can turn into any wepon, that has only 17 uses. Sunset gets a prank kit to pack Snowfur. Mosskit gets a rainbow potato and a free coupon book for controlling her friends and family. (You cant deny the coupons) Sasha can have a kit play pen that is indestructible and stuff. Mothwing can have a stuffed plush of a marker that smells like a sharpie marker. And last but not least the guy who likes nachos Hawkfrost! he can have a free date with any cat he desires! Exept Snowfur… Oh I forgot the audience they get free lion blaze t shirts!_ "

Breezepelt roared angrily and used three of his weapon shots by turning the gun into a flamethrower and burning the shirts.

Mothwing grabbed her new plush and began cuddling in the corner while Sunset stole her new 3D markers and began drawing Breezepelt with too many heads on the whiteboard.

"Mosskit, will you go on a date with me?" Hawkfrost asked.

Yellowfang slammed her book on the table. "Absolutely not," she answered before Mosskit could.

Snowfur took center stage again, and a hush fell over the crowd. "Our first performer is Mapleshade, singing Burn."

Mapleshade strutted onstage, bumping Snowfur away with her hips. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

" _I saved every letter you wrote me, from the moment I read them. I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine. Do you know what Angelica said, when we saw your first letter arrive? She said, "Be careful with that one, love, he will do what it takes to survive." You and your words flooded my senses, your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs. You built cathedrals. I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me. I'm searching and scanning for answers, in every line, for some kind of sign, and when you were mine. The world seemed to burn. Burn._

 _"_ _You published the letters she wrote you. You told the whole world how you brought, this girl into our bed. In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives Do you know what Angelica said, when she read what you'd done? She said "You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun." You and your words, obsessed with your legacy… Your sentences border on senseless, and you are paranoid in every paragraph, how they perceive you. You, you, you…_

 _I'm erasing myself from the narrative. Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart. You have torn it all apart. I am watching it burn. Watching it burn. The world has no right to my heart. The world has no place in our bed. They don't get to know what I said. I'm burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you. You forfeit all rights to my heart. You forfeit the place in our bed. You sleep in your office instead with only the memories of when you were mine. I hope that you burn._ "

Mapleshade stopped singing, and everyone stared at her in stunned silence. Mosskit and Yellowfang both pressed their 'like' buttons in unison, and the audience burst into applause. Breezepelt shrugged and pressed 'like'.

Snowfur smiled at Mapleshade, although it was obvious that her shove to side offended her. "Great job, Mapleshade!" She waited awkwardly in the corner as Mapleshade soaked up more attention until the Dark Forest cat finally left.

"Next up is Firestar and Graystripe, break dancing!"

The two friends marched onstage. They donned mirrored sunglasses and lopsided snapbacks. A gold chain dangled around each of their necks, Firestar's bearing the letters FS and Graystripe's saying GS.

"What up, homies?" Graystripe said into a microphone as Firestar beatboxed. Graystripe put the mike down and began to spin on the ground, do handstands, and altogether look cool. After about a minute, he and Firestar switched places. Mosskit clapped to the beat and pressed 'like'. Yellowfang giggled and followed suit.

"DOWN WITH THE THUNDER!" Breezepelt hollared as he slammed his paw on the 'X' button. Graystripe stopped beatboxing and dropped the mirophone. A terrible feedback filled the studio, but only Breezepelt heard it because everyone else put on their fancy earmuffs.

Snowfur took center stage again, and everyone was jealous because, once again, she looked so beautiful in her earmuffs. "Last up is Tigerstar doing dog impersonations."

Tigerstar walked onstage, looking smug, then without warning, he began savagely barking at the audience. Everyone jumped out of their seats, and Mosskit began to cry.

"You monster," Yellowfang hissed, cradling the kit. Tigerstar smiled and skipped offstage.

"I like you!" Breezepelt cried after him, pressing 'like'.

"Well, that wraps up today's episode!" Snowfur said. "Mapleshade will compete in the Battle of the Champions, which is next episode! See you then!" Snowfur grabbed Mothwing, who was still curled up with her plush, and dragged her offstage. Sunset skipped away too, leaving a 3D mural of Breezepelt brutally dying on the whiteboard.

 **Question of the day: What has been your favorite act so far?**


	28. The Fifth Battle of the Champions

**Sorry this is late, I forgot that I wasn't going to have wifi yesterday.**

 **Also I want to point out that Warriors Got Talent is more about the characters that the TV show, so if I spend more time on them than the acts, it's on purpose.**

 **On with the show!**

Snowfur skipped onstage happily. "Welcome to Warriors Got Talent!" she called. "And welcome to the fifth Battle of the Champions!"

Mothwing slid onstage. "Already?" she asked. "Wow, time sure flies! Flap flap." She mimed a bird's wings flapping with her forepaws, which caused her to lose her balance and fall over.

"Smooth," a voice called, and Sunset rolled onstage in a military tank.

Snowfur stomped her paws angrily. "No vehicles onstage unless it is a part of an act!" Sunset groaned and drove her tank in reverse, filling the studio with an annoying _beep, beep, beep_.

Yellowfang, Breezepelt, and Mosskit walked up to their swivel chairs, sitting in the usual order, with Yellowfang and Breezepelt on the edges and Mosskit in the middle. Yellowfang examined her claws in a bored fashion and said, "Let's just get started, today is a long day."

"Right!" Snowfur called, grabbing a letter from who knows where. "The gift today is from SageandSky! It says, _Snowfur: A vacation day with special spa treatments, 1,000 dollars for a shopping spree, and a date dinner night at Graystripe's Italian Cusine. Sunset: You get to host the show when Snowfur is gone! (This should be interesting) Mosskit: A play date with Hopekit and Wishkit. Breezepelt: A fluffy unicorn and a flamethrower. Yellowfang: Your very own 'Shut Up Pen' You simply write a person's name, and they can't talk! Mothwing: A marker that turns into a french fry when you're hungry. Hawkfrost: A puppy. Sasha: How to Raise your Problem Kit, written by Ferncloud._ "

Mothwing happily seized her new marker, and it instantly transformed into a french fry. She gulped it down, then suddenly realized that she just ate her marker and would never get it back. She curled up on the floor and began to sob into her marker plush.

Breezepelt eagerly tried out the flamethrower on Mosskit, but was very angry to discover the flames were made of tissue paper. "Why do I even try anymore?" he muttered under his breath.

Sunset looked slyly at Snowfur, and Snowfur coughed. "Ahem, no way am I letting this demon run my show. We only have three more injuries until we are shut down, and I know for a fact that everyone will die if Sunset is in charge."

"You're no fun," Sunset whined.

Yellowfang clicked the pen and sighed. "Just go already," she said.

Snowfur grabbed a cue card. "Right," she said. "First up is Brightheart, Ambermoon, Snowbush, and Dewnose performing a skit."

"Cloudtail and Hawkfrost are helping today!" Brightheart called from offstage.

Dewnose ran onstage with two chairs, Hawkfrost following with two more. Dewnose took a seat in the farthest chair from where he came on, and Hawkfrost stood at the other end of the row.

Ambermoon walked onstage. She was coughing up a storm.

"How can I help you?" Hawkfrost asked.

"I have whitecough," Ambermoon coughed.

Hawkfrost pointed to the seat next to Dewnose. "Please take a seat," he said. Ambermoon sat next to her brother, still coughing. After a few seconds, Dewnose began coughing too.

Next, Snowbush entered. He swayed from side to side.

"How can I help you?" Hawkfrost asked.

"I'm dizzy and I have a headache," Snowfur replied.

Hawkfrost pointed to the seat next to Ambermoon. "Please take a seat." Snowfur stumbled into the chair, clutching his head and swaying. After a few seconds, Dewnose began clutching his head and swaying, all the while still coughing.

Cloudtail entered next. He was sniffing and rubbing his nose.

"How can I help you?" Hawkfrost asked.

"My nose is running," Cloudtail sniffed.

Hawkfrost pointed to the last available seat. "Please take a seat," he said, and Cloudtail sat down, still sniffing and rubbing his nose. Pretty soon, Dewnose was also sniffing and rubbing, along with swaying, clutching his head, and coughing.

Brightheart entered. She walked slowly up to Hawkfrost.

"How can I help you?"

Brightheart smiled and said, "I'm pregnant."

Dewnose sprang to his feet and screeched, "StarClan no!" He then sprinted offstage. The rest of the cats walked forward and took a bow.

Mosskit was howing with laughter. She gasped for air, aimlessly batting her paw at the 'like' button and missing until Yellowfang sighed and pressed it for her. She then pressed her own and turned her eyes to Breezepelt. The black tom fidgeted under her gaze before pressing 'like.' The family skipped offstage happily, and Hawkfrost gathered up the chairs.

"Next up is Runningwind doing an agility course!" Snowfur announced.

Before anyone could comprehend what Snowfur had just said, Runningwind zoomed offstage. As he ran, a few laps around the audience, Hawkfrost placed three propped up hoops onstage.

Runningwind slid to a stop onstage and looked at the hoops. First, he leapt through the first one with ease, then returned to his starting position. Next, he jumped through the first two, barely clearing it, and returned to start. Everyone held their breath as he took a running start at all three hoops and soared though every one. Everyone applauded as Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'like'. Breezepelt, however, simply said, "You were better last time," and pressed 'X'.

Runningwind cleared his hoops offstage, and Snowfur reentered. "Next is the RiverClan Synchronized Swim Team!"

"This is the best part!" Mothwing howled as the pool below the stage opened. Everyone watched the stage's wings, waiting for the team to enter, and were suprised to see the team break the surface of the pool waters.

"How long were they under there?" Yellowfang asked.

Without a reply, the swim team began swimming in pattern, very similarly to their last performance. They then built a tower, like a cheerleader pyramid, with the bottom tier treading water. Suddenly, one of the bottom cats, who looked like Petalfur, sank under the water. Bubbles formed as the team broke from their position and tried to fish the drowning cat from the river. Petalfur flopped onstage, coughing out water as Hawkfrost dragged her offstage to the hospital.

"Two injuries. Two injuries left until we are shut down," Snowfur said. "Anywho, last up is Mapleshade, singing Stay With Me!"

The pool closed, and Mapleshade walked elegantly onstage. She took a microphone and began to sing. "Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand, but I still need love 'cause I'm just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand? Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need. This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me.

"Why am I so emotional? No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control. And deep down I know this never works, but you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt. Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need. This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me. Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need. This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me .Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need. This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me."

The audience applauded, and Mosskit pressed 'like'. Breezepelt also pressed 'like', calling things like, "Notice me Senpai!" to Mapleshade.

"You're not a man," Yellowfang pointed out.

Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "It's a song," she said.

Yellowfang just sniffed and pressed 'X'.

Mapleshade angrily flounced offtstage, and Snowfur took her place. "We will see Brightheart and her kits at the Battle of the Stars! Until then, goodbye!" The curtain dropped, and everyone filed out of the studio.

 **So it turns out many people's favorite act was Mom Lectures. Who knew?**

 **Also, PLEASE stop sending Breezepelt real weapons. I'm running out of ideas on how to stop him from killing everyone.**

 **QOTD: Would you rather be stuck in a room with Breezepelt or Sunset?**


	29. Rock, Turtle Tail, Sedgewhisker

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-right: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-bottom: 1px solid #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snowfur stepped onstage. "Welcome back!" she called, and the audience applauded. "The Fifth Battle of the Champions is over, and we only have one more until the Season Two finale! How crazy is that?" Everyone applauded again! "However, we still have four more episodes until then, so lets get the show on the road!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That might be the most professional thing you have ever said, Snow," Yellowfang said as she picked her teeth with a claw./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You flatter me," Snowfur replied./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""This flatters you even more!" a voice called from the rafters, and ultra fine green glitter fell from the ceiling all over Snowfur./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snowfur shook her fur, but only a fraction of the glitter left. The rest stuck to her staticky pelt and clung to her skin. "SUNSET!" she hollared, and the kit hopped down from the ceiling onto Snowfur's head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""First Rainbowfur, now Glitterfur!" she crowed. "Who are these ultra colorful Snowfur impersonators?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Very funny," Snowfur hissed. "Now get off of me." Sunset strutted down the length of Snowfur's body and slid down her tail./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mothwing rushed in, markers spilling out of her fur. "Sorry I'm late, there was a marker sale— woah, what happened to you?" Snowfur shot her a death glare and pointed a needle-sharp claw at Sunset. Sunset beamed, taking all the credit. Mothwing was silent for a minute, before concluding, "Green isn't your color."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snowfur growled, and Mothwing skittered away, scattering markers on the floor. "Anyway," Snowfur exhaled, "gifts. From shadowstarmow: emSnowfur: unlimited spa day cards. Sasha: a traqualiser for Sunset. Sunset: rainbow tap shoes. Mosskit: a giant teddy bear. Breezepelt: the best tasting drink in the world (don't tell him this it actually turns him into food but he can still talk. Yellowfang: a day off to the worlds biggest herb convention. Mothwing: whiteboard stamps that are edible and taste like catnip (but it is not catnip). Hawkfrost: a stick with a nail in the end of it./em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hawfrost hit the floor with his stick and it got stuck. There was now a stick sticking out of the floor backstage./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Breezepelt threw the drink at the audience, where it collided with Ashfur and transformed him into a cheeseburger. "I DON'T TRUST THESE MYSTERIOUS CATS WHO SEND US GIFTS. WHO ARE YOU?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mosskit poked Breezepelt with her bear. "Don't be silly. They aren't cats; they're humans— well, Twolegs!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""MOSSKIT IS OFFICIALLY CRAZY!" Breezepelt screamed, throwing the bear. Mosskit stared to cry, and her brother Stonefur brought it back for her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snowfur rolled her eyes, then hissed when glitter fell in them. "Also, two people left gifts for Breezepelt only!" Breezepelt rubbed his paws together greedily. "The first one is from I Be Falcon: emA smooch from Falonflight(me)."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"An invisible kiss swooped in and planted itself on Breezepelt nose. "ACK!" he gagged./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""The second one is from Guest: Iemts a Crowfeather clone, with an infinite number of lives, so you can kill him over and over again. He also worships you./em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"As the clone materialized, Breezepelt screamed and ran onstage. "NO NO NO NO NO!" The clone followed him as he opened the pool under the stage. Breezepelt shoved the clone into the water and raced the shut it. As the floor sealed, and dull emthunk, thunk, thunk /emcame from the floor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snowfur stared for a second, then shook a cloud of glitter from her fur and looked at the audience. "The first contestant is Rock… reading?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"The blind hairless cat stumbled onstage. "I have a book," he croaked, holding up a volume titled emYellowfang's Secret/em. He opened to a random page, and began to read, even though he was blind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""ShadowClan warriors, attack!" Yellowkit burst out of the nursery and hurtled across ShadowClan camp. Her littermates, Nutkit and Roawnkit, scurried after her."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""How do you know this?" Yellowfang screeched. She jumped on the table and began throwing all of the gifts she had been given over the course of Warriors Got Talent at Rock and pressed 'X'. Breezepelt yawned and pressed 'X' as well./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You are terrible at being violent," he said in a bored tone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mosskit grinned and pressed 'like'./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Rock ran offstage to escape the storm of items, leaving the book behind. Before anyone could grab it, Yellowfang darted forward and lit it on fire. Hawkfrost swept it into a trash can and added all of Yellowfang's things to his hoard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snowfur coughed, shocked. "That was creepy. Anyway, next up is Turtle Tail, showing off photography."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Turtle Tail walked on with a projector, and the whiteboard was rolled forward to act as a screen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""This one I took of the rocky cliffs of the mountains," she said, describing the home of the Tribe. "This river one I took during leaf fall, and I thought the leaves in the water left a very pretty effect. These photos are progressive, from the first snowfall to the last snowmelt." She scrolled through many photos, where snow built up, then slowly retreated. "I took a photo of this pheasant before I emslaughtered /emit— ahem." Turtle Tail proceeded through multiple more photos before bowing and taking her projector offstage. She then ran onstage again, shouted "Smile!" and snapped a picture of the Audience and cast of Warriors Got Talent. In the photograph, Sunset had her paws deep in one of Mothwing's ears./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'like', but Breezpelt grumpily pressed 'X'./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Last up is Sedgewhisker painting!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sedgewhisker ran onstage with a box of paints and a canvas. Slowly, she began painting the WindClan moor. She went on for some time, until Hawkfrost put on some classical music to pass time and began to dance ballet in the greenroom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sedgewhisker held up her painting, and everyone gasped. It was super photorealistic, and everyone was astounded by how little time it took to do it considering the quality. Sedgewhisker beamed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'like', but Breezepelt grumpily pressed 'X' again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""But she's in WindClan, same as you," Yellowfang pointed out. Breezepelt glared and pressed 'X' again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snowfur took the stage, getting some glitter in the white paint. Sedgewhisker frowned and threw the painting away. Hawkfrost added it to his hoard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""This is the second time in the show that there has been a tie!" Snowfur exclaimed. "Turtle Tail and Sedgewhisker will somehow perform together in the Battle of the Champions!" The audience applauded and Snowfur waved. The white and glittery green she-cat suddenly sneezed and coated the audience in glitter. Everyone grumbled and left as Snowfur apologized and glared at Sunset./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongTo answer last chapter/episode's question: I would be in a room with Breezepelt. He is just a grump with anger issues, and as long as he's unarmed, he's harmless. Sunset, however, is smarter and way more creative than Breezepelt, and even in an empty room will find ways to torture you./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongAnd don't think that just because you like Sunset or are on her side, she will be your friend. She's psychotic. She will not spare you./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongQOTD: Would you rather be trapped in a room with Mosskit or Mothwing?/strong/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	30. ReedXPrimrose, StormXBrook, ToadXRose

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! READ THIS ALREADY BECAUSE I KNOW SOME OF YOU SKIP THIS!_**

 **ONLY ONE GIFT PER PERSON! SOME PEOPLE HAVE GIVEN THREE ALREADY! STOP! I'M GLAD YOU WANT TO TREAT THE CHARACTERS, BUT THERE ARE TOO MANY!**

 **ALSO PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ANY MORE GIFTS THAT ARE PERMANENT AND DO NOT ASK FOR A GIFT TO BE USED A SPECIAL WAY! THIS MEANS NO MORE GIVING BREEZEPELT ANNOYING THINGS THAT CANNOT BE REMOVED! IF THIS CONTINUES, I WILL BE FORCED TO ADD THE ABILITY FOR CHARACTERS TO REJECT GIFTS! I DO NOT WANT TO BE FORCED TO USE THESE OBJECTS, BECAUSE IT IS MY STORY AND I DON'T WANT TO BE PRESSURED TO WRITE THINGS A CERTAIN WAY!**

The Warriors Got Talent stage lit up, and Snowfur jumped onstage. "Hey, cats!" she called. Everyone applauded.

Sunset strutted onstage. "Hey baes," she said. Everyone applauded.

Snowfur glared at Sunset and growled under her breath. "Demon kit"

"Snow-cones are better sweet, not salty," Sunset retorted smugly.

"Shots fired! Snowfur has been roasted!" Hawkfrost screamed from offstage. Snowfur rolled her eyes.

Mothwing came sprinting onstage, a first aid kit in her jaws. She dropped in with a thud and looked around, panicked. "Snowfur, you were burned? I have burn cream!" she cried.

Sunset scoffed. "Dumb kitty," she cooed, pulling a stray blue marker out of Mothwing's fur and drawing a mustache on the oblivious medicine cat. Mothwing sneezed but didn't really care that she had marker on her snout. Maybe she didn't notice. No one knew.

Snowfur rolled her eyes again. "Where are the judges?" she asked.

Right on cue, Breezepelt kicked the door at the back of the studio down and dashed down the aisle, carrying Mosskit like she was a football. She giggled and laughed as she bounced up and down. Yellowfang skidded around the corner into the theatre and followed Breezepelt quickly.

"Give her back, Breezepelt!" Yellowfang shouted. Breezepelt had reached the Judges Table. He dodged around it, and Yellowfang followed him until they were chasing each other around the table.

"CUT IT OUT!" Snowfur hollered, and Breezepelt froze in surprise. Yellowfang used the opportunity to snatch Mosskit away from him and sat her in her seat. Breezepelt grumbled and sat too.

"Let's do that again," Mosskit giggled.

"Let's not," Yellowfang hissed.

Snowfur stepped forward. "Gifts!" she shouted. "From MistyFeline: _Mosskit and Sunset each get a magic bowtie that makes you invisible. Yellowfang gets a tazer that makes anyone you zap have pink fur and a dress that they can't take off until you slap them *cough* Breezepelt please *cough*. Sasha a floating camera that keeps an eye on Sunset for you. Snowfur, a fur dye that can be any color you want. Mothwing, a cake just for you. Hawkfrost, have a trampoline_!"

"What about me?" Breezepelt complained.

Snowfur squinted at the card. "It says that you either get nothing or MistyFeline comes and murders you. We can not allow that because **WE ARE NOT IMMORTAL.** " She glared at the camera. Breezepelt gulped and shrank in his chair.

Yellowfang looked her taser and shrugged. "Eh," she said, passing it to Hawkfrost. he cackled and placed in in his hoard.

"Next gifts are from BlueandFire: _Snowfur: fur cleaner, Mothwing: A reusable marker that changes color with speech (may malfunction)._ "

"That's it?" Breezepelt grumbled. Snowfur ignored him and began kneading the fur product into her pelt. Mothwing smiled and popped open the marker's cap, which immediately squirted all of it's ink over everyone. Snowfur laughed because her fur had stayed clean from the product, while everyone else looked like a rainbow. "Who's Rainbowfur now?" she taunted Sunset. Sunset growled and ran backstage into Snowfur's room to use the oodles of other fur products.

Snowfur coughed and passed the fur cleaner around to the cats she liked. "First up is Reedwhisker and Primrosepaw doing synchronized diving!"

Sasha decided that instead of using her camera to watch Sunset, she used to to get a side view of the diving.

The pool under the stage opened up. The Crowfeather clone was gone. Two identical diving boards popped up. The siblings walked onstage and climbed onto the board.

"One, two, three," Primrosepaw said, and in unison, the two RiverClan cats backflipped off the boards and dove into the water. From the side camera, only Reedwhisker was visible, they were so in unison.

Everyone applauded wildly, and Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'like'. Breezepelt grumbled, and pressed 'X'. "I hate water," he explained.

"That's no excuse," Yellowfang said angrily.

The littermates crawled out of the pool, and the floor sealed again. Snowy soft towels were tossed to them, and they dried themselves and walked offstage.

"Next up is Stormfur and Brook singing Good Time!" Snowfur called.

The mountain couple skipped onstage, and Stormfur stepped forward. The music played, and he began to sing.

" _Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head?Hands up if you're down to get down tonight, 'cause it's always a good time. Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere. I'm in if you're down to get down tonight, 'cause it's always a good time._ "

Brook stepped forward, and sand along. " _Good morning and good night. I'll wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_ "

The two began to sing together. " _Woah-oh-oh-oh. Woah-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time_

 _Woah-oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_ "

Brook sang alone. " _Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room hit the ATM. Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight, cuz it's always a good time. Good morning and good night. I wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_ "

" _Woah-oh-oh-oh. Woah-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh. Woah-oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh. Woah-oh-oh-oh. We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._ "

The couple bowed and skipped off. Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'like', but Breezepelt gagged and didn't bother to press any button. Yellowfang sighed, exasperated.

Snowfur stepped back centerstage. "Last up is Toadstep and Rosepetal, doing a flexibility contest!"

The siblings jumped onstage. Rosepetal began to stretch, and Toadstep smirked. "Anything you can do, I can do better," he chanted.

Rosepetal stood up. "You wanna bet?" she asked. She sat and lifted one leg behind her head. Toadstep tried to copy her, but couldn't get his leg that far. Rosepetal then stood and balanced on two legs, the right foreleg and left back leg. Toadstep tried, and fell over. Rosepetal balanced on her head, and Toadstep cried out.

"Enough, you win!" Rosepetal stood smugly and bowed.

Mosskit laughed and cheered for Rosepetal, and Yellowfang smirked and pressed 'like'. Breezepelt looked conflicted, but let out a snort and pressed 'like'.

"Rosepetal and Toadstep will appear on the final Battle of the Champions!" Snowfur cried out. "See you next episode!." Rosepetal and Toadstep hugged as the curtain thudded closed.

 **SUGGEST SOME ACTS!**

 **The Rosepetal and Toadstep act was based on a true story between two friends who sadly moved away named Chris and Faith.**

 **Also, I'm sorry that I'm being super strict on gifts, but I feel like you will understand.**

 **I'm not suprised that everyone wants to be in a room with Mosskit.**

 **QOTD: just to keep the theme, would you rather be in a room with Sasha or Hawkfrost?**


	31. Leopardstar, Berrynose, Feathertail

**HEEEYYYYYY IT'S BAAAAAACK!**

 **The art block is (almost) over, and I had a stroke of inspiration in school and laughed really loudly and got help from PastaKittyQueen and The Cartographer (look them up they are awesome!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Mothwing ran onstage, pulling her whiteboard behind her. She flung it in front of her, and without letting go, spun around the stage like ballroom dancers. She then let go and pirouetted to the front of the stage and began to sing, holding her marker box with her paws on the latch. " _You can sing with all the voices of the mountain! You can paint with all the colors… of… the…"_

"STOP!" Snowfur screamed, running onstage. Mothwing was just about to open the box. "What in the name of all the prey Firestar chewed with his holy jaws are you doing?"

"That's the weirdest thing you've ever said," Mothwing commented.

Snowfur looked like she was about to explode. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Sunset skipped onstage. She looked very smug. "Why, Snowfur, didn't you hear? We are having an all musical episode!"

Snowfur looked at Sunset, incredulous. "What do you mean, an all musical episode?!"

"Well," Sunset explained, "you let me choose the contestants this time, so I decided to mot only have every singer who auditioned perform, but _we_ have to sing too!"

"WHAT?" Snowfur shouted angrily.

Sunset looked sweetly at Snowfur. "Ahem?"

Snowfur rolled her eyes. " _WHAAT?"_

 _"_ Very good," Sunset purred, skipping towards the blackboard. Snowfur shot Mothwing, who was still in position to rain markers on the audience, a death glare, and the the scorekeeper shuffled after Sunset.

Yellowfang, who had been sitting with the other judges in their seats, rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I was against this too. We had a vote. Me and Sasha voted against, and Mothwing, Mosskit, Breezepelt and Hawkfrost voted for it."

"Why wasn't I included?!"

Yellowfang scoffed. "Do you even know Sunset?"

"Good point."

" _Well it's fiiiine byyy me!"_ Breezepelt sang. Snowfur glared at him, and he winked.

" _DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN_!?" Mosskit hollered.

"You don't get it, Mossy," Sunset tried to explain. "You take songs and use them instead of words."

Mosskit blinked. Sunset rolled her eyes.

" _Let's get down to business! To defeat… the Huns_!" Mothwing chanted from the marker board. Snowfur shot her a dirty look, and she hid.

"Ahem," Snowfur coughed bitterly, taking a cue card from Sunset. "First up is Leopardstar singing It's Not You."

Leopardstar walked onstage and took a microphone. She swung her hips sassily and began to sing. "I'm in love with somebody. Found someone who completes me. I'm in love with somebody. Hey hey! This may come as a bit of a shock to you. How could I possibly find somebody new. I don't mean to bruise your ego. But I've had your type nailed down for so long, and I'm in desperate need of something true. Oh, you understand, it's been a long time comin'. Oh, you understand, no offense. I'm in love with somebody. Found someone who completes me. I'm in love with somebody, and it's not you!

" _I know who you think you are. Sorry I've turned you on but I'm kissin' you off. Your lines are whiskey and cigarettes. They're not enough to make me forget. I've got someone who has raised the bar. I've heard it all before, stop spinnin' your wheels. I'll show you the door, no hard feelings. I'm in love with somebody. Found someone who completes me. I'm in love with somebody, oh yeah, oh yeah. And it's not you_!"

Leopardstar bowed, and winked at Breezepelt. "I hate you, honey!" she called out, and she blew him a kiss.

Breezeeplt found this rather insulting. He pressed 'X'. " _I hate everything about you!_ " he sang.

Yellowfang nodded calmly and pressed 'like'.

" _ONCE UPON A TIME IN A DAYMARE!_ " Mosskit yelled. She slammed her paw on the 'like' button.

Snowfur let out a strangled sigh. "Next up is Berrynose… oh boy… singing Sweatshirt."

The audience booed as Berrynose skipped onstage. He snatched a microphone from Sunset, and sang very loudly. " _When you go to sleep at niiiight! When you wake up in the morning! And when you walk the hallllls-_ "

He was cut off by all three buzzers sounding off at once. "REJECTED, REJECTED, YEAH YOU JUST GOT REJECTED!" Breezepelt screamed.

Yellowfang rubbed her ears. "Great StarClan, that was even worse than last time."

Mosskit hopped up and down on her 'X' button, letting out sharp buzzes. " _Drop it like it's hot! Drop it like it's hot!_ "

Berrynose slid offstage sadly. "I'm better than all of you, you just wont admit it!" he prosested. Hawkfrost took an oar and used it like a baseball bat to launch him offstage.

"Let's finish this nightmare," Snowfur said. "Last up is Feathertail singing Greensleeves.

The silver she'cat took the stage. " _Alas, my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously. For I have loved you well and long, delighting in your company. Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold. And who but my lady greensleeves. Alas, my love, that you should own. A heart of wanton vanity. So must I meditate alone, upon your insincerity. Greensleeves was all my joy. Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold. And who but my lady greensleeves._ "

Mosskit sand, " _Please, please forgive me!_ " and pressed 'like'.

Feathertail looked confused. "Why would I forgive you?" Mosskit looked very sad at the rejection of her apology, confusing Feathertail even more.

Breezepelt hit the 'like' botton after a moment's contemplation. "I'd rather you were my mom than Nightcloud," he explained. Nightcloud burst into tears in the back row.

Yellowfang shot Breezepelt an insulting glare and pressed 'like' as well.

Snowfur pushed Feathertail offstage. "Well, well, well, time really flies! Feathertail wins, Battle of the Champions, and this nightmare of a Sunset episode is over! See you next time! HAWKFROST, CURTAIN!"

"Hold up!" Sunset said. "We forgot something!" Snowfur turned to her with a death glare. "We didn't do the _giiiiifts_!"

Snowfur looked like she would have murdered Sunset on the spot if the show didn't have a PG rating. "I'm sure we can skip gifts this one time," she insisted.

"Actually," Sunset mewed sweetly, "at the rate we are at, we do two gifts an episode, and we do either one or no gifts on Battle episodes. There are two normal episodes until the final Battle of the Champions, and we most likely won't do gifts during the season finale, which leaves…" Sunset did some quick calculations in her head, "nine gifts left over that will never be gifted." She wiggled her eyebrows. "And what would happen if the show got cancelled and there was never a season three?"

Mosskit slammed her paw on the 'like' button. " _CAN'T UNDO THE SCARS_!" she screamed.

"OH, SHUT UP! HAWKFROST, PULL THAT CURTAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN WEAPONS AND THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

The curtains fell with a thud, and the audience was silent, only broken by Sasha saying, "Great StarClan!"

* * *

 **Happy to see me? I'm so happy I was finally able to work up enough brain juice to write this.**

 **Also, please don't send anymore gifts, because there actually are nine that won't be sent in this season.**

 **SUGGEST SOME ACTS!**


	32. Blackstar, Petalfur, BloodClan

**I know that my published schedule has fallen apart, but I doubt that half you you know it exists, so it's fine. Just bear with me.**

 **Also if you read Gathering,com, another chapter is coming soon!**

* * *

Snowfur walked onstage, and everyone applauded. She bowed as Mothwing rolled her whiteboard onstage and began absentmindedly doodling vicious-looking flowers eating Twolegs. Sunset poked her head onstage, smirking, and tried to prance onstage, but Hawkfrost hooked her with a cane and dragged her offstage.

"Hey!" Sunset complained. "I'm the assistant! Why aren't I allowed onstage?"

Mosskit jumped onstage. "I'll save you!" she hollered. She charged at Hawkfrost and sunk her teeth into his leg.

"That tickles," he giggled. Mosskit bit harder, and his giggle turned into a laugh. "St- haha-stop! I ca-haha-can't take it!" He dropped the cane to pry Mosskit off, and Sunset darted away. Mosskit immediately let go and skipped back to her seat at the judge's table.

"I win, I win!" she sang. She hopped on her swivel chair, spun around once, and pressed 'like'. Breezepelt and Yellowfang walked into the studio and sat on either side of her.

Sunset slid next to Snowfur and smirked at her. "Come on, Snowy, what's wrong? Mad at me?"

"Only Thistleclaw and Bluestar are allowed to call me Snowy," Snowfur replied stiffly.

"Am I not important enough to you?" Sunset said, mock hurt filling her voice. Snowfur rolled her eyes.

"We have gifts! And we'll do _three._ " She looked pointedly at Sunset, and Sunset shrugged. "First are from a guest; _For Breezepelt: A chainsaw that looks like Icewings but is harmless, Yellowfang: a potion to make Brokenstar good for 1 day, Sunset: How to be nice (you can't throw it away with out reading it or it will come back) Snowfur: A potion to control Sunset for one day, Sasha: The Best Way to Train Your Kits book by Ferncloud and Sorreltail Hawkfrost: The Big Book of Flute Playing by unknown._ "

Sasha sighed and placed her new parenting book on the huge stack of already read copies. Sunset inspected her new book and giggled. "I'll read you later," she whispered, sliding it to the edge of the stage.

Snowfur smiled at her potion, but Sunset quickly snatched the bottle and threw it in the audience. It smashed over Tigerstar's head, detected that he was not Sunset, and evaporated. Snowfur glared at Sunset.

"Anyway, next gifts are from Mipp45678; _Breezie (can I call you that.). A rainbow unicorn that follows you and never gets destroyed. Yellowfang ten free talks about grumpiness with jayfeather. Mosskit choc chip cookies. Sunset a gun that shoots candy. Hawkfrost free ticket to how to be evil and murder leaders the movie made by tigerstar. Sasha a free back massage. Snowfur a annual free pas to the spa._ "

As the unicorn materialized, Yellowfang grabbed a ray gun and blasted it out of existence. "I make the rules," she said, and cool sunglasses appeared on her face. "We don't tolerate non-destructibles around here." Hawkfrost swept the ashes into a titanium jug before the unicorn rematerialized.

Mosskit ate her cookies and said, "This chapter is almost halfway done." Everyone ignored her.

"Last gifts!" Snowfur said. "From One SingleFlame Lingers; _First of all, to my favorite grumpy kitty on this show, Breezepelt: A "I Hate My Life" shirt and a Military Base to yourself. Yellowfang: "How To Raise Your Sons" By: Robinwing. Mosskit: A Magic Wand(Comes With a "Learn to be Harry Potter" Book). Snowfur: A Hair Curler and a Free Pass to "Spotted Salon", owned by Spottedleaf. Mothwing: A Get-Away Vacation With Any Tom You Want. Sunset: A Tiny Box That Only Opens to Your Command(I recommend using that on Breezepelt). Audience: Some Popcorn._ "

Everyone began to open their gifts, but Snowfur smacked them away. "Okay, I did three gifts," she said. "Now we need to actually do the show! It's called 'Warriors Got Talent', not "Give Us Gifts.'"

"That would be such a great show," Mothwing sighed, doodling hearts around her evil flowers.

Sunset rolled her eyes and looked longingly at her box. "Fine," she grumbled.

"First up!" Snowfur shouted. "Blackstar will be doing a balancing act."

The white cat pranced onstage. He took center stage and pointed a black paw offstage. "Hit it, Hawkey!" he cried. Hawkfrost just blinked and shook his head slowly.

"Just, do the thing, okay?" Blackstar whispered. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes and threw an empty wicker basket at Blackstar. It landed upside down on his head, obstructing his sight. The audience laughed, and Blackstar's tail twitched.

"Incoming," Hawkfrost said, bored. He halfheartedly threw a book up into the air, and it landed on top of the upside down basket on Blackstar's head. The laughing ceased. Hawkfrost continued to throw things, from apples to chairs to jugs filled with wasps. Everyone watched, enraptured, until Hawkfrost got sick of it and tossed a spider under the basket. Blackstar freaked out and screamed, flipping the basket off of his head. The things balanced on top flew into the air, and the lid popped off the jug of wasps. The evil bees exploded into the air, and began attacking the audience. Mosskit calmly pulled three protective nets from under the table and passed them to Yellowfang and Breezepelt. The three of them placed the nets over themselves and watched as everyone else panicked.

"WATCH OUT!" Mothwing suddenly screamed. She held up her marker vacuum and turned it on. All of the wasps were sucked inside. She slammed the lid on and threw the vacuum at Hawkfrost's head. "Shame on you, bro bro!"

Hawkfrost just shrugged and emptied all of the wasps into a little schoolgirl's shoulder bag. It said "Mothy" on the label.

Mosskit pressed 'like' and clapped, but Breezepelt and Yellowfang exchanged a glance and pressed 'X'.

"We have a schedule, cats!" Snowfur shouted. She cleared her throat. "Next up is Petalfur doing a light show."

Petalfur twirled onstage. She elegantly tossed Christmas lights into the rafters and scattering LED's along the edge of the stage. She then backed into a corner and pressed a mysterious button. Immediately, massive lights were revealed at the back of the stage, and they all turned on at once.

"IT BUUUURRNNSSSSSS!" Breezepelt hissed, shielding his eyes. As the lights flashed violently, someone had a stroke in the back row. Everyone in the crew except Breezepelt popped on sunglasses and watched calmly as everyone else screamed.

"I'M BLIIIINNNDDD!" Breezepelt screeched.

"Does this count as an injury?" Snowfur asked, causally unplugging the lights. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Nah," Mothwing shrugged.

"Okay." In sync, the crew removed their sunglasses. Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'X', but Breezepelt just continued to scream.

"Last up is the BloodClan Flash Mob!"

Dozens of feral cats surged out of the audience and ran towards the stage. Mothwing and Snowfur scrambled offstage. Sunset looked thrilled and jumped forward. Once everyone had reached the stage, Scourge shouted, "A five-six-seven-eight!" All of the terrifying cats broke into a dance as pop music rang from the speakers. Sunset dived in and somehow knew all of the dance moves. Mosskit pressed 'like' eagerly, followed by an impressed Yellowfang. Finally, as the synchronized mob finished its dance and threw Sunset into the air like a cheerleader, Breezepelt pressed 'like' and sighed, "I was born in the wrong generation." Yellowfang looked alarmed.

"Good job," Snowfur said, pushing the BloodClan cats off her stage. "You will appear at the Battle of the Champions!"

Scourge stuck out his tongue and led his cats offstage. Sunset tried to sneak off with them, but Snowfur snatched her up and threw her offstage.

"Byeee!" Snowfur sang.

* * *

 **Remember back when Sunset was super shy and innocent? Wow, has she changed.**

 **Question of the day: do you prefer the sweet Sunset or the demonic Sunset?**


	33. The Sixth Battle of the Champions

**Before you say anything, I know, I know! I've been gone for ages, and I apologize. To be honest, I've been going through some pretty rough times lately. I've been considering ending Warriors Got Talent.**

 **I hope you enjoy the episode!**

 **By the way, I lost track of the gifts, so sorry if I skipped yours.**

* * *

Snowfur pranced onstage. "Hello, my friends!" she called, and applause rang through the studio. "How are you!" Multiple audience members shouted answers, none of which made any sense.

"I ate a frog today!" Mosskit announced as Yellowfang lead her to the judge's table, Breezepelt grumpily trailing behind. Snowfur wrinkled her nose.

"I ate a frog once," Mothwing sighed dreamily, shuffling onstage. She was stacking all of her markers and dragging a long chain behind her. The stack trailed offstage and didn't seem to be ending anytime soon.

"Good to know," Snowfur replied, silently gagging. She then regained her composure and declared, "Welcome to the sixth Battle of the Champions! And, I might add, the last Battle of the Champions in season 2!" The audience cheered wildly; none of them could wait until the finale.

"But first, we are going to open one gift to start things off," Snowfur added, producing a note card.

"OOOOH!" A squeal came from offstage, and Sunset zoomed on. "Can I open them? Oh please? I'll be good!"

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "No you won't." But she handed Sunset the card anyway.

"Ahem," Sunset cleared her throat."These gifts are from Guest Who; _Snowfur- You get a mute gun for Breezepelt. Mothwing- you get a magical whiteboard where if you say something into this microphone (*drops microphone) it will magically appear on the board! Yellowfang- you get this cool mansion. Mosskit- you get a theme song button! Press it, and you get a theme song for you! Breezepelt- Well, I didn't think you'd want the helicopter, so I'm giving that to get this nickel. Sunset- You get the helicopter_."

The gifts began to magically materialize, and everyone reached for them, but Snowfur snatched the card and they vanished. Mosskit let out a pitiful "Awww."

"Yeah, yeah," Snowfur grumbled. "But we have a show to do!" She tossed away the gift's notecard and grabbed a new one. "Our first act is Turtle Tail and Sedgewhisker doing a painting slash photography… thing."

Turtle Tail skipped onstage and pulled the whiteboard, a canvas propped on it. Half of a beautiful photograph appeared _._ Sedgewhisker produced her paints and began to complete the photograph while Turtle Tail lectured. "I took this photo last leaf-bare. It was snowing quite beautifully. I remember that Storm and I were walking through the woods, exploring the forest, when I spotted that thrush right there." She pointed to a bird in the photo. Sedgewhisker was painting at lightning speed. "I thought is was just too lovely to leave undocumented, so I had to- oh, you're done."

Sedgewhisker stood and wiped her paws on her chest fur, leaving smears of blue paint. Her half of the work was a stunning continuation of Turtle Tail's photograph; the painting was almost better. Turtle Tail looked disappointed that there wasn't time to continue her story, but she smiled at the audience.

Yellowfang and Mosskit pressed the 'like' button. Yellowfang glared at Breezepelt, but he stuck out his tongue and pressed 'X'.

"Alright," Snowfur called, ushering the duo offstage and wheeling the whiteboard away from center stage. Hawkfrost grabbed the painting before Sedgewhisker could take it and dashed offstage. The angry she-cat followed suit, and an enormous crash was heard offstage. A silver plate rolled onstage, followed by about twenty rubber ducks and live puppy. Sunset attacked the puppy gleefully, and the poor thing yelped and scurried out of the studio. Hawkfrost screamed, "Fine, take the painting!" and rushed back onstage to collect his fallen items.

"Next up is Rosepetal and Toadstep, continuing their flexibility contest."

The twin cats jumped onstage. Toadstep did a backflip and Rosepetal rolled her eyes.

"I've been practicing, Rosie," Toadstep taunted, stretching.

Rosepetal scoffed. "No amount of practice will give _you_ skill." The crowd oohed.

Toadstep looked embarrassed, but disguised his shame by beginning to perform. "Let's go." He did a backbend.

Rosepetal touched her back paws to her nose.

Toadstep grumbled and did a twist in the air.

Rosepetal did a front flip.

Toadstep did a backflip.

Rosepetal did a double backflip.

"I give up," Toadstep mumbled, shuffling offstage.

"Boo!" Breezepelt heckled, pressing the 'X' button. Yellowfang glared at him and pressed 'like'. Mosskit clapped and pressed 'like' as well.

Snowfur retook center stage as Rosepetal skipped away. She was about to announce the next act when Sunset dove in front of her. "Feathertail- from _my_ episode- will be singing Song of the Sea." Snowfur looked extremely irritated.

Feathertail floated onstage, and the lighting seemed to immediately get softer and darker. She took the microphone and began to sing quietly.

" _Hush now, mo stóirín. Close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves, diving in the deep. Stars are shining bright. The wind is on the rise. Whispering words of long lost lullabies. Oh won't you come with me, where the moon is made of gold, and in the morning sun we'll be sailing. Oh won't you come with me, where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we'll sing the song of the sea._ "

 _I had a dream last night, and heard the sweetest sound. I saw a great white light, and dancers in the round. Castles in the sand. Cradles in the trees. Don't cry, I'll see you by and by. Oh won't you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold, and in the morning sun we'll be sailing. Oh won't you come with me, where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by. We'll sing the song of the sea._ "

Yellowfang and Mosskit pressed 'like' in unison. After a hesitation, Breezepelt sighed and pressed 'like' too.

Snowfur shoved Sunset off of the stage and smiled. "Last up is the BloodClan flash mob."

Pop music blared and the ragged cats jumped onstage. They fell into rows and began to dance in sync.

"Basic," Yellowfang sighed, pressing 'X'.

Sunset scrambled back onstage and ran into the mob. Scourge gave her a high five and set her next to him in the front row. Breezepelt began to cry silently and halfheartedly pressed 'like'. Mosskit watched, enthralled, until the dance ended, then slammed down on the 'like' button.

The mob left, with Sunset and Scourge doing a secret handshake before he left. Breezepelt slid out of his seat onto the floor and sobbed.

"Feathertail will appear in the Battle of the Stars, which is our finale and next episode!" Snowfur announced. "We will see you then!"

* * *

 **How was it? I have some news; I am discontinuing gifts until I can polish the remaining ones off. They are way to stressful**

 **hmmm… question of the day?**

 **Who is your least favorite of the crew? (this includes Snowfur, Mothwing, Yellowfang, Mosskit, Breezepelt, Sunset, Hawkfrost, and Sasha)**


	34. THE SECOND BATTLE OF THE STARS!

**HEY ALL! READ THIS BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT!**

 **As you most likely know, this is a very important episode as it's the season finale! And if you read the last finale, you know that instead of the judges voting, you do! I have polished my voting system. This time around, if you are a member of the website, you will vote on my profile poll. If you are a guest, you will comment your vote. I will** ** _not_** **take your vote into consideration if you are a member and comment your choice. Voting will close on December 1st!**

* * *

Snowfur shakily breathed out and jumped onstage. "Welcome to the BATTLE OF THE STARS!" she cried. Cheers erupted from the crowd. Her pink bowtie glittered from her chest. Mothwing joined her onstage, wearing her purple tie. The judges were revealed in their seats, Yellowfang in a yellow tie, Mosskit in her blue tutu, and Breezepelt in a red tie. Sasha waved from her camera booth, wearing the green tie. Hawkfrost poked his head onstage, revealing a black tie.

"I wore it this time!" he announced, wiggling his eyebrows. Snowfur characteristically rolled her eyes. Sasha cheered supportively for her son.

Everyone was dressed exactly the same as the last season finale. That is, except Sunset.

Sunset paraded onstage, showing off a shiny new orange bowtie. "I got promoted!" she announced, puffing her chest.

"I like tutus better," Mosskit sighed dreamily. She played with the tule and fluffed her kitten cheeks.

Sunset thought for a minute. "You're right." She dashed offstage and emerged a second later wearing her old orange tutu along with the bowtie. She winked and Mosskit clapped.

"Why are you so extra all the time?" Snowfur mumbled under her breath. Sunset whipped her head around, and Snowfur quickly changed the subject.

"As you all know, the Battle of the Stars is judged after the fact, so our three judges can consider their options!" She adjusted her bowtie. "Let's begin!"

"No gifts?" Breezepelt whined.

"Nope!" Snowfur called, a bit to cheerfully for Breezepelt. "This is our finale, and we are going to get going! The sooner our contestants act, the sooner we know who wins!"

Breezepelt grumbled angrily.

"First up is Birdflight doing withccraft- uh, I mean, flying!"

Birdflight magically soared onstage, and Mosskit gasped in amazement.

"Do you not remember this, or…?" Yellowfang began, but Birdflight began to sing and her voice faded out.

" _We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,_ " she sang while doing backflips in the air. Her voice was low for the male part of the duet, and as she entered the female part, her voice raised a few octaves.

" _If we're tryin', so we're breaking free_."

Breezepelt reached for a button, then remembered that they had been removed for the episode and embarrassedly drew his paw back.

" _You know the world can seeee us in a way that's different than who we are._

 _"Creating space between us till we're separate hearts. But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to belieeeeeve…_

 _"WE'RE BREAKING FREE!_

 _"Soarin'!_

 _"Flyin'! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach if we're tryin, so we're breaking free! Breaking freeeee!"_

Birdflight did a few more dives and flips before zipping offstage. The audience applauded, and Snowfur retook center stage.

"Great job, Birdflight! Will she win? Who knows?" There was an awkward silence, and she continued. "Next up is Brightheart, Ambermoon, Snowbush, and Dewnose performing a skit!"

Snowbush and Dewnose rushed onstage and sat at the edge, facing centerstage. Ambermoon and Brightheart followed, standing in the center like a pair of performers.

"Hello!" Ambermoon called. "Today we are hear to demonstrate our newest product, the Super Bandana!" Brightheart held up the bandana like a spokeswoman. "Today we will be comparing it with a normal bandana to prove how superior it is! Does anyone in the audience have a plain bandana?"

Both Snowbush and Dewnose waved their paws in the air excitedly. Brightheart waved them up, and the brothers clambered up next to them.

"First, fold your bandana in half," Ambermoon directed, not looking at the brothers. Brightheart folded the special bandana in half and showed it off.

Snowbush pulled a banana out of his fur and looked confused. Dewnose shrugged, and together they folded it in half. The inside oozed out of the peel.

"Next, place it in your fur. You will notice that our bandana fits nicely into the fur without wrinkling."

Dewnose shoved the folded banana into Snowbush's fur. The clumps of raw banana smeared into the white cat's fur. Snowbush cringed.

'Next, we are going to use our bandana to wipe our sweat. Our Super Bandana absorbs all sweat, while a normal bandana only absorb a little. Let's demonstrate!" Brightheart began to wipe her forehead and armpits photogenically. Snowbush pulled the sticky banana out of his fur and wiped it all over Dewnose's armpits. The now disgusting banana smeared on his brother's fur.

"Alright, now we will show our two bandanas side by side," Ambermoon announced. For the first time, she looked at the boys, and gasped when she saw the banana. "What the fox?" she exclaimed.

The two brothers looked equally surprised. "I thought you said _banana_!" Snowfur shouted.

The family smiled and bowed together. The audience applauded and they exited the stage together.

"Last up is Feathertail singing Daughter of the Moon!"

Feathertail glided onstage. She elegantly took a microphone and began to sing. " _Silver light. She turned her face up to the starlit sky snd on this night began to wonder why. She knew that soon the day would come. Born to be an heir of beauty and serenity. Into this world she entered quietly. To her surprise she was the one. Destiny was close behind her. Phantom of borrowed life and the sea was a reminder. Mirror of given light._

 _"Then one day the sign she'd waited for in skies of grey. Traversed a winding road and came her way. She found the love she hoped she would. But she knew that she had promises to stay true to the dormant daughter of the silver moon. Then all at once she understood. Destiny was close behind her. Phantom of borrowed life and the sea was a reminder. Mirror of given light._

 _"From the sky, she watched the life she'd known she would leave behind. Said goodbye and gave her people life through her sacrifice"_

The audience applauded as Feathertail gracefully bowed and floated offtstage. Yellowfang, Mosskit, and Breezepelt stood up in unison and walked offstage.

"We will have a commercial break while the judges discuss!" Snowfur announced. A theme song that very rarely played blared over the speakers.

/

"We are back, and we have a result!" Snowfur called. She waved an envelope in the air. The name of the winner was enclosed inside, and only Mosskit, Yellowfang, and Breezepelt knew what was inside. Snowfur breathed heavily, barely containing her excitement.

She stepped forward and popped the envelope seal open.

She slid the letter out of the envelope showly. A smile spread across her face.

"And the winner is…"

* * *

 **Well? Who won? YOU DECIDE! Remember to vote! Reread the top note for good measure! Just remember to vote, vote, vote!**

 **I would also like to do another behind the scenes episode. Any suggestions on what it should be about?**


	35. The Second Winner Is

"…Brightheart and her kits!"

The audience erupted into applause as Ambermoon, Dewnose, and Snowbush clambered onstage in a frenzy of excitement. Brightheart followed in a more dignified way, trying to look sternly at her kits, but her pride was undeniable. Sunset lifted the trophy from nowhere, and Dewnose and Snowbush both lunged to grab it. They launched into a battle over the golden trophy while Ambermoon carefully grabbed it and showed it to Brightheart. Together, they _oohed_ and stared as the boys attacked each other.

"I remembered the crown this time!" Yellowfang declared, holding up a shimmering silver crown. She jumped onstage, but paused when faced with four cats. The boys stopped fighting to stare at the glittering crown. Dewnose began to drool in a hypnotized state. Yellowfang looked confused, hovering the crown over Brightheart's head, then Snowbush's, then drawing it back.

Breezepelt sighed. "Give it here." Yellowfang hugged the crown closer. Breezepelt jumped onstage and held out a paw. Yellowfang tentatively gave him the crown, and he immediately snapped it into four pieces. Hawkfrost let out a strangled cry from offstage. Breezepelt passed out the pieces, and Dewnose and Snowbush stared hypnotized at the shiny silver gems imbedded in the silver.

"Congrats!" Snowfur declared. "You are the last winners of Warriors Got Talent! Unfortunately, out show has come to an end, but don't worry! We'll always be here!"

Everyone cheered as the cast backed up for the curtain. Brightheart and Ambermoon dragged the enraptured boys offstage as the curtain drew.


	36. JayXHollyXLion, Kit Choir, Heathertail

**Welcome back mes chers! For two goodbye special episodes, we are going to do special holiday performances! Ya know, get in the christmas/hanukkah/whatever you celebrate spirit!**

* * *

Snowfur jumped onstage, decked out in a Santa hat and a shiny bell around her neck. The audience applauded as the bell jingled. Sasha took the camera from her perch above the audience and angled it on Snowfur. Mothwing shoved her tinsel-covered whiteboard onstage, a similar hat on her head.

Hawkfrost shoved a tree onstage. It wobbled as he wrapped a fluffy pink blanket with _MOSSKIT_ written across it around the sappy trunk. The judges took their seats, which were also covered in tinsel. Breezepelt looked apprehensively at the table, which was covered in candy canes, chocolates, and oranges. Breezepelt looked disgusted and batted them away while Mosskit shoved them all into her mouth.

Hawkfrost tossed a bunch of brightly wrapped presents under the tree, and the infamous Sunset zoomed onstage. "Awesome, we get presents!" she exclaimed, tossing the boxes aside until she found one labeled _Sunset_. She shook the box.

"Actually, they are just empty boxes wrapped to be props," Mothwing explained. Sunset grumbled and dropped the box.

"Way to ruin the illusion!" Hawkfrost's voice echoed from offstage.

"Anywaaaay," Snowfur said, "welcome to our special holiday episodes! Since it's the holiday season, we will be doing all holiday themed acts!"

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN!" Mosskit hollered, her mouth stuffed with candy.

"Not that holiday! I mean Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, Dia del Virgen de Guadalupe!"

Mosskit looked slightly dissapointed. "Oh."

Snowfur rolled her eyes, but smiled at the kit. "Anyway, we must get going! We have so many great acts to go through!" Mothwing passed her a notecard and she scanned over it. "First up is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze singing Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah."

The three siblings made their way onstage. They lined up, and Hollyleaf counted off under her breath. Together, they began to sing and do the hora in a line.

" _Oh, Hanukkah, Oh, Hanukkah, come light the menorah. Let's have a party, we'll all dance the hora. Gather round the table, we'll give you a treat. Sevivonim to play with and lakes to eat. And while we are playing the candles are burning low. One for each night, they shed a sweet light to remind us of days long ago! One for each night, they shed a sweet light to remind us of days long ago!_ "

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze did sweeping bows as the song ended. Jayfeather however is blind and didn't notice them bowing. Yellowfang and Mosskit pressed 'like' together, but Breezepelt slammed his paw on the 'X'.

"Boo!" he shouted. "Christmas is better!"

"No wonder our families never got along," Hollyleaf muttered as the siblings left the stage. No one noticed Mosskit slip out of her seat and run backstage.

Mothwing tried to write the score on the board with a candy cane and didn't notice that it didn't make a mark.

Snowfur looked sternly at Breezepelt but continued with the show. "Next up is StarClan's Kit Choir!"

Rows of kits flooded onstage. Hawkfrost pushed stacks of wooden crates onstage, and the kits stood on them so there were three rows, each one clearly visible to the audience. Mosskit stood in the center of the frontmost row and she waved to Yellowfang. The old gray cat blinked in surprise, and Breezepelt looked at Mosskit's empty seat in confusion. Sorreltail walked onstage and passed out lyric books to all of the kits. Half of them didn't actually know how to read.

Sorreltail stood in front of all of her kits and began to conduct. In high pitched, squeaky, out-of-key voices, they all began to sing.

" _Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, through cares away. Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold. Ding dong ding dong, that is their song, with joyful ring, all caroling._ "

At this point in the song, most of the kits had run out of breath and had stopped singing while the rest had forgotten the words. Only a few, Mosskit included, continued to sing. Mosskit got louder.

" _One seems to hear, words of good cheer, from everywhere, filling the air. Oh how they pound, raising the sound, over hill and dale, telling their tale._ "

The final kits had ceased to sing, and Mosskit shrieked, " _GAILY THEY RING, WHILE PEOPLE SING, SONGS OF GOOD CHEER, CHRISTMAS IS HERE!_ "

The song had arrived to a point that all the kits knew, and they began to holler all at once, " _Merry merry merry christmas! Merry merry merry christmas!_ "

The kits, now having finished the best part of the song, began to wander off and chat while Mosskit soloed the final lyrics. " _On on they send, on without end, their joyful tone, to every hooommmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee!_ "

The audience applauded, and Yellowfang pressed 'like'. Breezepelt once again pressed 'X'.

"Come on! That was adorable, admit it!" Yellowfang protested.

Breezepelt rubbed his ears in mock pain. "This is a _talent_ show, Fangy," he answered. "I'm judging talent."

Yellowfang didn't seem too pleased with being called "Fangy".

Snowfur retook center stage. "Lastly is Heathertail singing All I Want for Christmas is You."

Heathertail flounced onstage, wearing a tight red dress that would have looked inappropriately suggestive on a human but just looked ridiculous on a cat. She took a microphone and pointed at Breezepelt and shouted, "This is for you, baby!" Breezepelt blushed.

" _I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need! I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree! I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you!_

 _"I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow, and I, I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe! I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick! I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click! 'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight!What more can I do? Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you!_

 _"All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere And the sound of children's laughter fills the air! And everyone is singing! I hear those sleigh bells ringing! Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly? I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door! I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true! Baby all I want for Christmas is you!"_

The audience applauded as Heathertail blew a kiss to Breezepelt. He pressed the 'like' button in a daze. Yellowfang looked annoyed with him, but pressed 'like' as well. Mosskit had returned to her seat and pressed 'like'.

"Great job!" Snowfur said, shoving the waving and kiss-blowing Heathertail offstage. "Although unofficial, Heathertail wins! She gets a free gift from all of us!" Mosswing handed Heathertail a present as Sunset looked on grumpily. The curtain dropped, and everyone applauded as the lights went up.


	37. BerryXMouse, MistyXStone, Twigkit

Snowfur jumped onstage, Her Santa hat had beed replaced with a mistletoe hairpin. The whiteboard rolled onstage, Sunset and Mothwing perched on top.

"You're right, this is fun!" Mothwing cheered as the whiteboard lost momentum and stopped.

"I told you," Sunset meowed, jumping off of the whiteboard. "That's why I tried to make it into a car."

"Why did you stop again?" Mothwing asked.

"I mean, we're thirty seven chapters in," Mosskit said as she,Yellowfang, and Breezepelt took their seats. "You can't blame the writer for forgetting some plot points."

Sunset and Snowfur exchanged confused looks. "Mosskit," Snowfur began, "there is no writer. This show is unscripted."

Mosskit blinked happily. "Sure there is! She just described me blinking happily! We're all characters from a book series, except Sunset, and we are being written in an alternate universe to make others laugh!"

Stop breaking the fourth wall, Mosskit.

"Okay!" Mosskit called, settling into her seat. Everyone looked confused.

"Anyway," Sunset said warily, her eyes still on her friend, "we should begin the show, shall we?"

Snowfur rolled her eyes. "Okay, lets get going." She held out her paw, and Sunset slapped a notecard into it. Snowfur scanned the card quickly and set it down. Sunset stole it away.

"First up is Berrynose and Mousewhisker breakdancing!"

The two brothers strutted onstage. A dubstep version of The Nutcracker blared over the speakers. They began to breakdance, trying to stay in sync. Breezepelt looked grumpy because the performers were from ThunderClan, but was secretly enjoying it. Mosskit clapped to the rhythm as the brothers 'popped and locked'. When the song ended, they posed; Breezepelt tried and failed to do the splits and Mousewhisker wobbled in a frozen pirouette. The audience applauded as Breezepelt and Mosskit pressed 'like'. Yellowfang just shook her head and pressed 'X'.

The toms collapsed and dragged themselves offstage. Snowfur retook the stage.

"Next up is Mistystar and Stonefur doing a figure skating act!"

The floor slid open, revealing a completely frozen pool. Mistystar and Stonefur waddled onstage, an ice skate on each paw.

"Hi bro! Hi sis! I'll vote for you!" Mosskit called. The ice skaters exchanged an awkward glance; they didn't really associate with their sister.

They reached the ice, and the awkward waddling became graceful gliding. A nice, peaceful Christmas instrumental came on as they danced across the ice. Mistystar lifted Stonefur in the air and spun him around. They glided around, holding each other, looking blissful. When the music stopped, Mistystar lifted Stonefun into the air in a dramatic pose. The audience wildly applauded. All three judges hit 'like', Breezepelt a little hesitantly. The siblings bowed and waddled back offstage. Mosskit waved goodbye.

Sunset jumped onstage and slid on the ice. "This is so great! We should just keep the ice forever!" She copied the moves performed by Stonefur, and slipped up. Snowfur looked annoyed and flipped the switch. The floor began to close over the ice, and Sunset leapt out of the way. Some of her tail fur was caught in the crack.

"Ouch!" she hollered, licking her tail.

Snowfur chuckled. "That's what you get!" She turned to the audience. "Lastly, we have Twigkit singing Where Are You Christmas."

The small kit stumbled onstage, and a spotlight fell on her. She gulped, and took a microphone.

" _Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play? My world is changing, I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

 _"Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one, see what the time's done. Is that why you have let me go?_

 _"Christmas is here everywhere, oh. Christmas is here if you care, oh. If there is love in your heart and your mind you will feel like Christmas all the time. Oh, I feel you Christmas! I know I've found you! You never fade away, oh! The joy of Christmas stays here inside us! Fills each and every heart with love!"_

The kit had gotten completely carried away, lost in the song, and as the song faded away, she recalled that she was onstage and froze. However, the audience burst into applause, and she grinned. Mosskit and Yellowfang pressed 'like', but Breezepelt pressed 'X'.

"What the Dark Forest!" Yellowfang exploded, standing up and shouting at Breezepelt.

"Well YOU didn't vote for the breakdancers!" Breezepelt retorted, standing too. Twigkit looked uncomfortable and shuffled offstage.

Yellowfang glared. "Because they were TERRIBLE!" she screamed. "BUT NOT VOTING FOR A TALENTED KIT IS JUST HEARTLESS!"

Mosskit blinked happily from her heat in between the two rivals.

"I hate kits and I hate ThunderClan! Deal with it! Besides, Snowfur was the one who hired me! Talk about it with her!"

Yellowfang whirled to face Snowfur, rage filling her face. Snowfur whimpered and scurried offstage, and Yellowfang sunk into her seat, sulking.

"That's all for this episode," Mothwing announced, taking over the show. Sunset looked at her, angry that her role as Snowfur's understudy was stolen. Mothwing was oblivious. "Mistystar and Stonefur win our free gift." She handed over the present, then began to absentmindedly chew on the cap of a marker as she wandered offstage. Sunset angrily shuffled offstage. The curtain fell with a thud.

* * *

 **Well, there you go, my dears. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Ramadan, Feliz Noche Buena, or whatever you celebrate! I am so grateful for you all!**


	38. The End

Sorry this hasn't been updated. I'm starting to regret not ending this fic at the end of season 2.

Sorry. I've been busy. And exhausted. I'm not cut out for this anymore. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to write anymore.

Hmmmmmm what to do?

Ok, ok, I've made up my mind. I'm editing the latest chapters so the christmas ones will be special episodes and it ends at season 2. If you've already read them, they're different now. If not, well…

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry

Thank you to everyone. It makes me happy every time someone else smiles reading my trashy fanfic. All the messages saying wgt made a bad day good makes me so happy.

I'm tearing up. I didn't expect to. Geez.

Anyway, I'm sorry, seeing I already promised sixteen more chapters and I'm backing out after two. I can't do this anymore. I won't be following in Vio's footsteps and passing it on.

I want to leave it here. I'm happy with it. I'm pulling a Gravity Falls. Heh.

Anyway, that's all, I guess. I love you! Thank you for being here with me and reading my trash!

The end

\- OJ


End file.
